Si fueras mío
by roanva
Summary: Que un chico se enamore locamente de ti no es nada fácil. Sobre todo cuando ha estado enamorado de tu prima desde siempre.Lo que empieza como un mero ligue se convierte en un atractivo juego de seducción. Seiya y Rei tienen motivos diferentes para pasar tiempo juntos, pero sus encuentros acabarán por echar chispas…
1. Introduccion

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

* * *

Sinopsis

Puede que él haya renunciado a ella sin una pelea, pero Seiya Chiba está demasiado lejos de superar el haber perdido a la chica que ha amado toda su vida. En lugar de renunciar a su mejor amigo y a la chica con quien pensó pasaría el resto de su vida, le dio a Serena y a su hermano Darien su bendición. Sin embargo, acostumbrarse a ver a Serena envuelta en los brazos de Darien no es fácil. Para complicar todo aún más, la prima de Serena, Rei, está en la cuidad durante el verano. Dulce, amable y con voz suave, se mete debajo de su piel. Sólo el hecho de estar cerca de ella le hace olvidar todo sobre Serena y su corazón roto. Rei es todo lo que quería que Serena fuera, excepto que ella no es Serena. Carece de confianza para defenderse a sí misma, la misma que Serena lleva como una corona.

Rei Hino ha vivido su vida bajo la sombra de su prima. Mientras que Rei luchaba con sus calificaciones, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, su madre elogiaba la inteligencia de Serena.

Ella no había sido bendecida con el pelo rubio y piel perfecta de Serena, pero eso no impedía que su madre lamentara su cabello negro azabache natural y pecas. Pero nada de eso habría importado si Serena nunca hubiera tenido a Seiya Chiba envuelto alrededor de su dedo el único chico que Rei ha querido. Una vez que Serena dejó ir a Seiya, Rei había estado tan segura de que él seguiría adelante.

Determinada a hacer que Seiya finalmente la vea, Rei convenció a su madre de que la dejara pasar el verano con ella. Pero Seiya aún está enamorado de Serena y Rei no será la chica de repunte de ningún despechado. Sin importar qué tan sabrosos sean los besos de Seiya Chiba.

* * *

Prólogo

Serena se detuvo en nuestra rama y se sentó. Hace algún tiempo, había necesitado de mi ayuda para impulsarse. Ahora, no necesitaba nada de mí. La había decepcionado de tantas maneras. Había escuchado el término corazón roto antes de siquiera entenderlo. Hasta ahora. Sentado aquí observándola, mi pecho dolía literalmente. Tomar un respiro profundo se había vuelto difícil desde el día en que salí de la iglesia y la vi con Darien. Lo había sabido. Había querido que ella me lo dijera para demostrarme que estaba equivocado.

Aunque, en el fondo, lo sabía. Serena ya no era mía.

- Impresionante. Lo hiciste parecer fácil - dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Me había enviado un mensaje de texto para avisarme que estaba afuera. Había bajado hace algunas horas para pensar. Aquí fue donde todo empezó. Era adecuado que terminara aquí también.

La expresión de Serena era ligeramente confundida. Amaba esa mirada. Era adorable.

- Ya estaba aquí cuando enviaste el mensaje. - Le expliqué y una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios.

- Oh - respondió.

- ¿A qué debo la visita? - Ya tenía una buena idea del por qué ella vino. Sólo quería que lo dijera en voz alta. Era tiempo de que limpiáramos los aires para bien. Levantándome, me encaminé hacia la rama donde estaba sentada, no sin antes notar la audiencia escondida en la oscuridad.

Parecía que Darien también había venido a buscarme. O tal vez había seguido a Serena.

- Quería ver cómo estabas. Darien dijo que tenías una conmoción cerebral. No pude evitar reírme. Tenía una conmoción cerebral después de todo. Arrojé la roca que tenía en mi mano a través del agua.

- ¿Te dijo como la obtuve?

- Sí. - La culpa en su voz era evidente. Debió haber admitido que le dio una paliza a mi cabeza.

- De todos modos, no era su culpa. Me lo merecía. Fui una mierda contigo durante toda la semana - Mi pecho dolió aún más. Ver a todos tratarla tan cruelmente, mientras me sentaba y no hacía nada, sería una culpa que me perseguiría durante mucho tiempo.

- Um - Parecía insegura de qué decir a continuación. La había decepcionado esta semana. Me había decepcionado a mí mismo. El chico que había sido, el modo en que había reaccionado… Ese no era yo.

- No debí dejarlos hacerte esas cosas. Honestamente, el que Darien sacara toda la mierda fuera de mí fue un alivio. Me había estado castigando a mí mismo. Tener a alguien que me hiriera físicamente fue una agradable liberación.

- ¿Qué?

Ella estaba sorprendida de que me sintiera mal acerca de lo que yo había dejado que le hicieran. Maldita sea, como si eso no hiciera esto aun mas complicado. Respirar se estaba volviendo cada vez mas difícil.

- Sere, fuiste mi chica por años. Incluso antes de eso, fuimos amigos. Los mejores amigos. No debí dejar que un bulto en el camino causara que me volviera contra ti en la manera en que lo hice. Estuvo mal. Tomaste toda la responsabilidad de algo que no era enteramente tu culpa. Fue culpa de Darien y también mía.

- ¿Tuya? ¿Cómo…?

- Sabía que Darien te amaba. Había visto el modo en que te miraba. También sabía que tú lo amabas, más de lo que me amabas a mí. Ustedes dos tenían un vínculo secreto que yo no compartía. Estaba celoso. Darien era mi hermano y tú eras la chica más bonita que nunca había visto. Te quería para mí. Así que te invité a salir. Sin recurrir a Darien en primer lugar, ni una vez preguntándole cómo se sentía él sobre eso. Aceptaste y mágicamente, rompí el vínculo que ustedes dos tenían. Nunca volvieron a hablarse. No había más charlas hasta altas horas en la noche en el techo y ya no tenía que sacarlos de problemas. Darien era mi amigo y tú eras mi novia. Era como si su amistad nunca hubiera existido. Fui egoísta e ignoré la culpa hasta que se desvaneció. Sólo las veces en las que lo veía observándote, con esa dolorosa y necesitada expresión, era cuando la culpa se revolvía en mis entrañas. Mezclada con miedo. Miedo de que vieras lo que había hecho y corrieras a él. Miedo de perderte.

Ésta era la primera vez en que expresaba la verdad en palabras. Por años la mantuve adentro. Incluso la empujé lejos cuando mi conciencia me fastidiaba. Viendo a Serena transformar su personalidad y nunca diciendo una palabra para detenerla. Todo esto era mi culpa.

La mano de Serena jugó ligeramente con mi cabello y quería cerrar mis ojos y suspirar ante el inocente y pequeño toque. ¿Siempre la amaría de este modo? ¿Pasaría mi vida entera pagando por mi pecado viviendo con el dolor constante en mi pecho?

- También te amaba. Quería ser lo suficientemente buena para ti. Quería ser la chica buena que te merecías.

Escuchándola decir que quería ser lo suficientemente buena para mí, me recordó una vez más por qué lo nuestro no había funcionado. Ella había sido perfecta desde el primer día que la conocí pero le dejé creer que esperaba más.

- Sere, eres perfecta en el modo en que eras. Fui yo el que te permitió cambiar. Me gustó el cambio. Era una de las muchas razones por las cuales me atemorizaba perderte. En el fondo, sabía que un día ese espíritu libre que habías reprimido lucharía por liberarse. Sucedió. Y el hecho de que sucedió con Darien, no me sorprende al final.

- Lo siento, Seiya. Nunca quise lastimarte. Hice un desastre de las cosas. No vas a tener que mirarnos a Darien y a mí estando juntos. Estoy saliendo de las vidas de ambos. Puedes tener de vuelta lo que perdiste.

Cuándo Darien no vino desde el bosque maldiciendo como un marinero, supe que estaba muy lejos como para escucharnos. Alcancé y agarré la mano de Serena. Yo era el único que podía convencerla de que no necesitaba hacer eso. Era tiempo de dejarla ir.

- No hagas eso Sere, él te necesita.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, me dio una sonrisa triste.

- No, eso es lo que quiere él también. Hoy, a duras penas, me reconoció. Solamente me habló cuando les estaba diciendo a todos los demás que tenían que dejarme en paz.

Ella en verdad no tenía ni idea.

- No durará mucho. Nunca ha sido capaz de ignorarte. Ni siquiera cuando sabía que estaba observándolo. Justo ahora, está lidiando con muchas cosas. Y está lidiando con ellas solo. No lo alejes.

Bajándose de la rama, Serena se elevó en las puntas de sus pies y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, por lo que sabía era la última vez.

- Gracias. Tu aceptación significa el mundo para mí. Pero ahora, él te necesita. Eres su hermano. Sólo seré un estorbo entre ustedes mientras arreglan sus asuntos.

El dolor era casi insoportable. Inclinándome, jugué con un mechón de su cabello. Había estado fascinado con su perfecto color dorado desde que teníamos cinco años. Siempre me había recordado a una princesa de un cuento de hadas, incluso cuando jugaba con anzuelos de hígado de pollo. Había perdido a mi princesa pero su recuerdo valía cada oscuro y doloroso rincón de mi corazón.

- Incluso aunque estaba equivocado en tomarte, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Darien, no puedo arrepentirme. Tuve tres maravillosos años contigo Sere.

Esa era mi despedida. Darien estaba esperando ahí afuera a que me alejara. Era su tiempo ahora. Yo había arruinado mi tiempo por completo. Dejando caer su cabello retrocedí, dando la vuelta hacia el bosque, y dirigiéndome hacia mi hermano.

-/-/-/-

* * *

**Perdonen la tardanza chicas, pero ando sin tiempo. Espero ahora poder subir unos gracias a todas por sus reviews y sus follows. Espero les guste esta parte que es la ultima de la serie. **

**Proximamente empezare otra de la misma autora, ademas de otra de Megan Maxwell.**

**Saludos. Beshitos**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 1

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**SEIYA**

Seis meses más

Lo había pensado mucho antes de venir pero no podía seguir evitando todas las fiestas en el campo. Ya era hora de empezar a actuar como si Darien y Sere estando juntos no me molestara.

- Aquí, hombre. - Diamante empujó un vaso rojo de plástico lleno de cerveza en mi mano. Frunciendo el ceño, empecé a devolvérselo. - Bébetelo. Lo necesitas. Demonios, lo necesito nada más de verlos a los tres.

Estaba agradecido de que habló lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más pudiera oírlo. Podía sentir a todo el mundo mirándome a escondidas. Estaban esperando ver cómo reaccionaba. Habían pasado seis meses desde que perdí a Sere por mi hermano. Era más fácil verlos juntos ahora pero, normalmente, mantenía la distancia. Esta era la primera vez que había tenido que presenciar como Serena se acurrucaba entre las piernas de Darien mientras mi caliente hermano besaba su cuello, mano, cabeza y cualquier cosa a la que pudiera acercar los labios mientras hablaba con los demás.

Diamante tenía razón; necesitaba beber. Al tocar el vaso con los labios, incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y tomé un trago muy largo. Cualquier cosa que me distrajera de la caliente-sesión delante de mí, estaría bien.

- Sigo sin creer que ustedes dos no van a la misma universidad. Siempre pensé que los firmaban como a un paquete. - Ojo de Águila casi sonaba decepcionado porque había decidido firmar en la Universidad de Florida en lugar de Alabama, como todos esperaban. Darien y yo habíamos estado planeando jugar para Crimson Tide desde que teníamos cinco. Pero cuando Florida me ofreció una beca completa, preferí tomarla. Necesitaba la distancia. Serena se dirigía a Alabama con Darien y simplemente no podía hacerlo.

- Florida le ofreció un dulce trato. No puedes culparlo por tomarlo - explicó Darien. Él estaba enterado. Nunca lo mencionó pero sabía que iba a Florida.

Había cuidado durante mucho tiempo no restregarme en la cara su relación con Serena, pero desde la graduación no se molestó más. Cada vez que lo veía últimamente estaba envuelta en sus brazos y él la miraba con esa ridícula expresión de adoración que siempre reservó solo para ella.

- Alabama no puede manejar a dos chicos Chiba. Necesitaba compartir el amor - contesté, centrando la mirada en Ojo de Águila antes de tomar otro trago de la cerveza.

- Sin embargo, será raro no tenerte alrededor. - Maldita sea, ¿Por qué ella tenía que hablar? ¿No podía sentarse allí tranquilamente y dejar que Darien la toqueteara? Oír la voz de Serena hacía imposible no levantar los ojos y mirarla.

La inclinación triste en sus labios carnosos hizo que un viejo y familiar dolor comenzara en mi pecho. Solo ella podía llegar a mí de esa manera.

- Vas a sobrevivir. Además, ustedes tendrían que parar por aire para notar algo. - Sonaba como un idiota. Serena retrocedió ante mi comentario sarcástico, lo cual era solo otro golpe en mi contra.

- Cuidado, Seiya. - La amenaza en la voz de Darien era inconfundible. El silencio cayó sobre el grupo. Todos se centraron en nosotros dos. La ira parpadeaba en la mirada de Darien y eso me molestó. ¿Qué hice para que se enojara? Él tenía a la chica.

- ¿Por qué no te calmas? - le respondí. - ¿Ahora no está permitido que hable con ella?

Darien agarró a Serena de la cintura y la movió lejos de él mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Tienes algún problema, Seiya?

Serena se puso de pie, echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien y comenzó a rogarle que me ignorara. Diciéndole que no quise decir eso. Los ojos de Darien nunca dejaron los míos mientras llegaba detrás de su cuello para desenganchar a Serena.

Dejando el vaso en mi camioneta, di un paso hacia él. Esta era la pelea que necesitaba. Contener la agresión era tan malditamente difícil a veces. Serena, sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo. Se agarró de los hombros de Darien y saltó, envolviendo las piernas firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Si verla envuelta a su alrededor no me enfureciera tanto, me habría reído de su determinación de que no peleáramos. Ella había estado tratando con nosotros desde que éramos niños y sabía exactamente cómo detenernos de llegar a los golpes. Lanzarse a sí misma en la línea de fuego era la única manera.

Diversión iluminó los ojos de Darien mientras su gruñido enojado se convirtió en una sonrisa de satisfacción y miró de mí a Serena.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, bebé? - preguntó en un tono lento que odiaba. Lo había estado usando en las chicas desde que llegamos a la pubertad.

- Esa es la manera de distraerlo, Sere - dijo Telu Jenkins desde el regazo de Ojo de Águila.

Más abucheos y silbidos comenzaron, Darien le estaba sonriendo como si ella fuera la persona más fascinante en el mundo. Eso era todo. Tenía que irme de aquí.

- Vamos a buscar algo para comer, muero de hambre - sugirió Diamante y Jedite Kun asintió.

- Tú conduce - gritó Diamante y se metió en el asiento del copiloto de mi camioneta. Sin mirar otra vez a Sere y Darien, caminé alrededor y me subí. Si él la llevaba a su camioneta, lo perdería. Irme era la mejor idea.

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**REI**

Mina coqueteaba descaradamente con el camarero. Conocía su juego y estaba a dispuesta a apostar que él también. El plan brillante de mostrar el escote y batir las pestañas mientras se reía no era la idea más original. Porque no podía ser feliz con su soda mientras esperábamos por una mesa. El viaje de diez horas que había tenido con ella, desde Alpharetta, Georgia, al sur de Alabama, fue mi cuota de tiempo de calidad con mi amiga de la infancia y vecina de al lado. Mina y yo crecimos y nos convertimos en dos personas completamente diferentes, pero los recuerdos de la infancia de alguna forma nos impedían separarnos. Sin embargo, Mina solo podía ser soportada en pequeñas dosis.

- Vamos Rei, muéstrale a él esos pechos fabulosos que finalmente decidiste compartir con el mundo - susurró Mina, mientras su mirada se quedaba en el chico ocupado con las bebidas de otro cliente. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la ridícula petición, tomé mi soda y le di un sorbo. Estaba contenta con mi soda. Si ella quería hacerse la tonta con la esperanza de conseguir una bebida alcohólica, estaba bien, pero no me iba a unir a ella. Lo último que necesitaba era ser capturada con una a solo treinta minutos de la casa de mis tíos. Mi tío era un predicador Bautista y si se enteraba de que estaba bebiendo alcohol, no había manera de que me dejara quedarme con él y su familia por el verano.

- Eres una aguafiestas, Rei - gimió Mina y miró mi bebida como si fuera ofensiva.

Realmente no me importaba si estaba molesta. Solo quería cenar y luego ir a casa de mis tíos. El espectáculo de las luces traseras de Mina iba a ser un gran acto de bienvenida.

- No te entiendo, Rei. Vas y estás toda hermosa y finalmente decides hacer alarde de lo que tu mama… Bueno, tal vez no tu mamá, porque Dios sabe que no es la suerte te dio? ¡Nada! ¡Eso es! Te compras una nueva, sexy, linda ropa y finalmente consigues un peinado que resalta cada pelo de tu cabeza, pero nunca coqueteas. Es como si hubieras decidido que era tonto. Los chicos ahora se dan cuenta de ti, Rei. Voltean a verte pero tú simplemente los ignoras.

Este era un sermón familiar. La volvía loca que no me tirara a cualquiera que mirara en mi dirección. No estaba a punto de decirle la razón. Esa clase de información podía hacerla peligrosa. Iba a encontrar una manera de arruinarlo todo. Quizás no querría, claro, pero lo haría. Su ruidosa boca siempre parecía traer un mundo de problemas.

- Te dije que no estoy interesada en salir con chicos por ahora. Nos acabamos de graduar. Quiero un verano para prepararme para la universidad, disfrutar estar lejos de mi madre loca y solamente relajarme.

Mina suspiró y bajó la cabeza para mordisquear su pajilla mientras se centraba en el pobre camarero que tenía que estar ansioso de que nos sentáramos en una mesa.

- Todavía puedes venir conmigo, ya sabes. Pasar de vivir con el predicador e ir de fiesta todo el verano en la playa. A Neflyte le encantaría que te unieras a nosotros. El piso de su padrastro tiene tres dormitorios y una vista sensacional del océano.

Un verano saliendo con una Mina borracha y sus amigos, no era atractivo, en absoluto. Tenía mis planes y hasta ahora todo lo que había puesto en movimiento estaba ocurriendo, sin problemas. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de estar nerviosa sobre el siguiente paso. Era el más crucial.

Tener un cabello naturalmente negro azabache con un profundo color y con un estilo atractivo en vez de hacia atrás en una cola de caballo y una trenza había sido el paso uno. Cuanto más oscuro el negro hacía mi pálida piel casi delicada. Luego, la limpieza de mi armario había sido el siguiente paso. Puse en bolsas todas y cada una de las piezas de ropa que poseía y las dejé caer en un local comercial. Mi madre se había horrorizado pero después de que vio el estilo de ropa con el que pensaba reemplazarla, fue un gran apoyo. A diferencia de la mayoría de las madres, ella me quería ver en shorts que mostraran la mayor parte las piernas y tops ajustados que enfatizaran mis pechos copa C.

Mina quería enseñarme a maquillarme, pero, amablemente, me negué y me dirigí al mostrador de Clinique en Macy donde me enseñaron, entonces me compré todo lo que utilizaron. A pesar de que nunca había sido de las que se maquillaban tenía que estar de acuerdo con que le hacía cosas sorprendentes a mis ojos. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me quedé mirando con fascinación durante horas después de que me maquillaran.

Convencer a mi madre que me dejara pasar el verano con mis tíos había sido un poco más difícil. Mi prima, Serena, me ayudó enormemente en esa parte. Habló con su madre, que luego habló con la mía. Nuestras madres son hermanas y una vez que mi tía convenció a mi madre que Serena de verdad quería que viniera a pasar nuestro último verano antes de la universidad, juntas, había estado tan emocionada que momentáneamente olvidé el último paso del plan. La razón por la que me hice moderadamente atractiva y pedí quedarme el verano con mi prima. El objetivo parecía tan simple pero cuando me permití pensara en ello, se me hizo increíblemente complicado. Conseguir que un chico caiga perdidamente enamorado de ti no es fácil. Especialmente cuando ha estado enamorado de tu prima por tanto tiempo como puedes recordar.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 2

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**SEIYA**

Hay que frenar el mal genio, hombre. Si alguien puede ganarle a Darien... serias tú, pero aún te irías caminando con una paliza - anunció Diamante mientras me salía a la carretera a un camino de tierra que llevaba de nuevo sobre el terreno.

- Han pasado seis meses, hermano. ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a estar enojado por esto? - preguntó Jedite desde el asiento de atrás. ¿Por qué era asunto de ellos? Ninguno sabía lo que era una relación seria. Los dos han tenido tantas chicas durante nuestros cuatro años de instituto que ni siquiera puedo nombrarlas todas. Explicarles que había planeado mi vida con Serena desde que tenía doce años no era exactamente fácil. Así que en su lugar, me incliné y encendí la radio para ahogar todo su interrogatorio.

- Puedes poner la música que quieras, pero la realidad es que tienes que dejar esto. Es tu primo y tu mejor amigo. Una chica no puede interponerse entre eso. No por mucho tiempo. - Diamante me veía desde el asiento del pasajero. Sé que esperaba una respuesta pero no le di ninguna. Su comentario acerca de que Darien era mi primo fue un recordatorio de que nadie me conocía realmente, excepto Darien y Sere. No era mi hermano. Era mi hermano, pero una vez que Darien descubrió la verdad de su madre, decidió mantener esa información bloqueada donde estaba el resto de su vida. No quería reclamarle a mi papá que era su hijo y no podía culparlo. No es como si mi papá hubiese hecho algo para ayudar en su casa para su crianza.

Darien no tenía nada más que desprecio por mi padre, nuestro padre. Decidió recordar al hermano de nuestro padre como su papá. Él había sido el único que Darien había conocido. Aunque cuando murió, Darien iba en primer grado, había sido un buen recuerdo para Darien, a diferencia de su padre real.

- ¡Oye!, te pasaste, Millenium - anunció Diamante señalando con su dedo hacia el restaurante de hamburguesas donde normalmente solíamos comer.

- No voy a Millenium - Fue mi única respuesta. Ellos fueron los que saltaron a mi camioneta. Si no les gustaba mi necesidad de salir de Grove, entonces podían caminar al pueblo cuando llegáramos a donde me dirigía.

- ¿Estás dejando Grove? - preguntó Jedite.

- Sip.

Diamante suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

- Quizás paremos en Florida antes de que detenga esta maldita camioneta.

- ¿Florida? Me estoy muriendo de hambre y una hamburguesa de Milenium Hubiese solucionado eso. - gruñó Jedite.

Bajando la velocidad, me orillé y miré a Jedite. - Eres bienvenido de bajarte y caminar de regreso.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y lentamente negó con la cabeza. - No, hombre, no importa. Estoy bien.

Volví al camino e ignoré el intercambio entre los chicos. Los dos pensaban que curaba un corazón herido. Bueno, tenían razón, nadie dijo una palabra hasta que estacioné la camioneta en el estacionamiento de Moon. Había manejado unos veinte kilómetros hacia el sur hacia el próximo pueblo lo suficientemente grande para restaurantes decentes.

- Me hubieses dicho que venías a Moon. Me hubiese callado. - Jedite dio un emocionado grito de alegría mientras abría de par en par la puerta de la camioneta y salía.

Este era un lugar en el cual nunca había comido con Sere. No había muchos lugares en los que no tuviese un recuerdo con ella, así que mis opciones eran limitadas. Esta noche, necesitaba sacármela de la cabeza y enfocarme en mi futuro, o al menos en mi verano.

- Voy a comerme mi peso en algunas alas - dijo Diamante en respuesta a la emoción de Jedite acerca de mi elección del restaurante. Al menos los había hecho felices. No es que importe.

Abriendo la puerta, entré y me paré en el puesto de camareras. Una chica alta con largo cabello rubio recogido hacia atrás en una cola de caballo, me sonrió con un brillo apreciativo en sus ojos, que solía conocer. Era un hábito para mí ignorar esa mirada en los ojos de otras chicas por tanto tiempo que automáticamente lo dejaba pasar. Esta noche, no iba a hacer eso. Era momento de comenzar a flirtear en respuesta.

Lancé una sonrisa que sabía que era muy impresionante porque era la que Serena siempre me comentaba.

- Tres por favor - le dije y vi sus ojos marrones volviéndose más grandes y parpadeaba varias veces. No era excepcionalmente guapa pero verla ponerse toda sonrojada era una buena palmada a mi ego.

- OH… um, bien… si… uh- balbuceó, buscando los menús y en su lugar tirándolos al suelo.

Me agaché a su lado para ayudarle a recogerlos.

- Lo siento. No soy normalmente tan torpe - explicó con dos manchas de color rojo brillante tiñendo sus mejillas.

- Entonces, ¿Sólo soy yo? - bromeé.

Una nerviosa risita brotó de ella y me di cuenta que no lo lograría. No me gustaban las risitas. Sere no se reía así.

Entregándole los menús, me levanté de nuevo y cambié deliberadamente mi atención a otra parte. No necesitaba coquetear con ella. Se haría una idea equivocada.

- Bien, um, por aquí. - La escuché decir. Tanto como Diamante y Jedite rápidamente la siguieron. Comencé a seguirlos cuando mi mirada detuvo su apreciación indiferente de la barra para enfocar a una mujer que felizmente dejaría que se riera tontamente todo lo que ella quisiera.

El pelo castaño le caía por la espalda y se enroscaba en los extremos. Dos piernas muy largas se hallaban desnudas y cruzadas mientras se sentaba en el taburete plateado sin respaldo con sandalias de tacón alto colgando de la punta de un pie muy delicado. No había visto el rostro de ella todavía, pero desde atrás, era una roba miradas. Potencial mayor.

- ¿Vienes o qué? - gritó Jedite pero no voltee mi cabeza para ver cuán lejos habían ido o donde se iban a sentar. En vez de eso, me quedé congelado viéndola. La voz alta de Jedite captó su atención y se volteó de su asiento y miró por encima de su hombro hacia él.

La tez cremosa estaba salpicada de pecas. Normalmente, no era un fan de un montón de pecas, pero la mirada sensual de sus ojos oscuros y henchidos, casi irreales labios, hacían que todo funcione. Empezó a darse la vuelta después de ver de qué iban los gritos cuando se congeló y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Sorpresa, placer, y ansiedad juntos revolotearon en su cara mientras me estudiaba. Era fascinante. El camarero vino detrás de ella y dijo algo y lo miró a él.

- Seiya, hombre, vamos - llamó Diamante esta vez. Apartando mi mirada de la pelinegra, hice mi camino hacia la mesa donde la mesera esperaba con nuestros menús.

- Seiya, espera. - Una familiar voz me detuvo.

La incredulidad se apoderó de mí mientras me daba la vuelta para ver a la bonita pelinegra haciendo su camino hacia mí. Una falda vaquera corta dejaba varios centímetros por encima de sus rodillas mientras me abría camino hasta su cuerpo, apreciando la vista. El top blanco que llevaba atado a la cintura en una especie de nudo flojo y pequeños destellos de estómago plano y liso se asomaba mientras se movía. Por último, me las arreglé para desviar mi objetivo del impresionante escote para verle la cara. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios abultados y el reconocimiento me golpeó.

De ninguna maldita manera.

- ¿Rei? - La incredulidad en mi voz era inconfundible. La última persona que esperaba ver era a la prima de Serena. El hecho de que era la chica a la que le eché un vistazo era incluso más impactante.

- Seiya - respondió con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - pregunté, pensando más algo así como ¿qué demonios te pasó? No lucía en lo absoluto como la chica que había visto hace siete mese atrás. Esa chica había sido dulce, remilgada y correcta. Esta que se encontraba en frente de mí era una fantasía sexual andante.

- Comiendo - dijo en broma y me di cuenta de que yo sonreía. Una sonrisa real, no una forzada, por primera vez en meses.

- Sí, bueno, creo que capté eso. ¿Me refiero a qué haces aquí, en el sur Alabama? - Presionó sus labios y luego sacó su lengua y, nerviosamente, esos labios tampoco.

- Me estoy quedando con Serena este verano. Mi amiga va camino a la playa, así que me dejará allí en casa de Sere después que comamos.

Sere. Maldición. ¿Tenía que mencionar a Serena? Mi buen humor se evaporó y una vez más forcé una sonrisa. Vio por encima de mi hombro hacia la mesa a la que me dirigía y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Ya consiguieron una mesa? - Puso una mirada frustrada hacia donde la mesera estaba.- Imagínate - murmuró. Seguí su mirada y vi a la rubia viéndonos con un ceño irritado en su propia cara.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunté, regresando mi atención a Rei.

Suspiró y me miró. - Hemos estado esperando por una mesa por lo menos hace quince minutos.

Ah. La mesera nos había dado su mesa. Podía arreglar ese problema.

- Trae a tu amiga y siéntate con nosotros. - Rei dio una brillante sonrisa.

- Bien, gracias. Ya vuelvo.

Miré mientras ella se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el bar. Su trasero era imposible de no mirar mientras sus caderas se balanceaban de lado a lado.

Maldición, Rei lucía bien.

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**REI**

- OhDiosmio, ¿Acabas de flirtear con ese bombón? Diablos chica, cuando decides hacer alarde disparas alto. - El asombro en la voz de Mina me dieron ganas de reír. Sin embargo, el hecho de que me sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar mantuvo el humor a raya. Seiya me registró. Sus ojos habían examinado lentamente mi cuerpo. Había hecho una pausa en mis tetas. Sentí la necesidad de avivarme a mí misma con la estúpida montaña bajo mi beber. Sentí la necesidad de abanicarme con el estúpido portavasos bajo mi bebida.

- Lo conozco. Y nos sentaremos con él y sus amigos - anuncié buscando mi bolso y soda.

- ¿De verdad?

Mina chilló alegremente, agarrando su bolso del asiento a su lado y poniéndose de pie. La bufanda que ella llamaba camisa mostraba todo su estómago plano. De la barra en su ombligo brillaban dos pequeños diamantes de imitación en los extremos causaban que los ojos se concentraran inmediatamente en la piel expuesta. El pantaloncito corto que usaba a lo Daisy Duke hacía que mi minifalda luciera clásica. La chica hacía voltear cabezas cuando caminaba por ninguna otra razón más que su cuerpo en exhibición.

- Vamos - espeté y me dirigí hacia Seiya que se encontraba parado justo donde lo dejé, esperando por nosotras. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Mina y le vi evaluarla de la misma manera que había hecho conmigo.

Un mórbido nudo se formó en mí estómago y luché contra el impulso de empujarla detrás de mí. No quería que él hiciera esa lenta caminata sexy por su cuerpo con la mirada.

- Está tan malditamente sexy - siseó Mina a mi lado.

Sacó su pecho y la cosa esa que hacía agitando su largo cabello rubio sobre el hombro, acababa de pasar. Se preparaba para dar rienda suelta a sus habilidades con Seiya.

- Él no, Mina. Elige a uno de los otros. Simplemente no él. - Traté de sonar como si no estuviera suplicando pero no hubo enmascaramiento de la desesperación en mi voz.

Oí un pequeño jadeo junto a mí.

- El es la razón por la que tu…- Su voz se apagó mientras su mente daba vuelvas en lo que acababa de descubrir. - OH, guau. Lo entiendo. No voy a robarlo.

No, pero ella todavía se veía bronceada, rubia, libre de pecas, y con buena práctica en el mundo de los hombres. Esas eran todas las cosas que a Seiya le gustaban.

Cuando lo alcanzamos, sabía que tenía que hacer una presentación por más que lo odiara. ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejé en el bar para que coqueteara con el mesonero y pretender como si ni siquiera existiera? La mirada apreciativa de Seiya se hallaba cerrada en Mina y a pesar de que ella había prometido que no coquetearía, estaba arraigado en ella. La chica no podía evitarlo.

- Hola, soy Mina - arrastró las palabras con una voz sexy que me hacía tener ganas de abofetear su estupidez.

- Es un placer conocerte, Mina - respondió, tomando su mano en la suya y… ¿Acaba de apretarla?. Soy Seiya. Un viejo amigo de Rei.

El hecho de que hicieron sus propias introducciones no pasó desapercibido para mí. No podía abrir la boca, con miedo de que soltara el gruñido enojado que vibraba en mi pecho. Por el momento, realmente odiaba a Mina.

Iba a pasar el verano con un chico que se supone era su novio pero ¿Ella desataba todos sus encantos para conseguir a Seiya? ¿Una aventura de una noche? Me estremecí ante el pensamiento. Podría matarla si se atrevía.

- ¿Rei? - La voz de Seiya me arrancó de mis pensamientos viciosos y parpadeé varias veces para aclarar mi cabeza.

- Um, sí, lo siento - respondí.

- Está cansada del viaje - explicó Mina, cubriéndome. No había duda que sabía que estaba mal.

- Pregunté que si quieres que te lleve a casa de Serena después que comamos, así Mina no tendrá que hacerlo.

OH, me ofrecía un aventón. Mina tendría que irse. Si, por favor.

- Eso sería genial. Gracias. - Traté de mantener la emoción fuera de mi voz.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios y quería llegar a más y sentirlos. A ver si eran tan suaves como parecían. ¿Qué extraño es eso?

Seiya abrió el paso y otros dos chicos sonreían hacia nosotros. Se podía ver la curiosidad sorpresiva en sus ojos.

- Chicos, es Rei, la prima de Sere, y su amiga Mina. Esperaban una mesa y me ofrecí compartir la nuestra. - Seiya se volvió hacia nosotras. - El chico a la izquierda es Diamante y el chico a la derecha es Jedite.

Diamante tenía una bonita sonrisa y el pelo corto y blanco. Era apenas lo suficientemente largo para dar la vuelta a algunos mechones en la parte delantera. Sus ojos de color celeste oscuro parecían cálidos y divertidos. Me gustó al instante. Tenía que escoger un lado del semicírculo para deslizarme y parecía el menos amenazador de los dos. Tomando un rápido vistazo a Jedite, vi que absorbía el estómago desnudo de Mina con su mirada. Los rizos rubios que se asomaban fuera de su gorra de béisbol eran lindos, pero el brillo sexual en sus ojos azules era un poco desconcertante.

- Mina - dijo Seiya, señalando que se deslizara al lado de Jedite. Me moví hacia el lado de Diamante. Me sentí bastante agradecida; no tendría que sentarme al lado de Jedite.

Luego vi que Seiya se deslizó detrás de Mina y mi estómago cayó. Tenía que elegir un lado y sin un segundo pensamiento, había elegido el de Mina. Su oferta de llevarme hasta la casa de Serena ahora parecía sin importancia. Lo había hecho para ser considerado porque así es como él era. No porque se sentía atraído hacia mí o siquiera interesado. Era una idiota.

- No sabía que Sere tenía una prima - dijo Diamante a mi lado. Retiré mis ojos de Seiya mientras se deslizaba con Mina y me enfoqué en el chico a mi lado. Al menos él no lucía molesto de estar conmigo, en vez de Mina.

- Um, sí, soy la única. Vivo en Georgia y suelo visitarla una vez al año, a lo mucho.

Una fácil sonrisa salió de sus blancos dientes perfectamente rectos. Me gustaban buenos dientes en los chicos. Diamante no era difícil de mirar tampoco. Sus oscuros ojos resaltaban con unas largas pestañas.

-Así que, ¿Te quedas mucho tiempo?

-Todo el verano - respondí. La sonrisa de Diamante parecía aprobarlo y asintió con la cabeza.

- Genial - respondió, luego levantó su mirada a la camarera que acababa de acercarse.

- ¿Qué puedo ordenarles para beber? - preguntó metiendo un mechón de pelo marrón detrás de la oreja y forzando una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

- Coca cola - anunció Diamante, luego miró la mía casi vacía. - Que sean dos. - Ordenó por mí. Me gusto eso. Ningún chico había ordenado por mí. Me hizo sentir extrañamente especial.

- Un destornillador para mí - dijo Mina como si fuera a salirse con la suya. La fulminé con la mirada y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Identificación - respondió la mesera y esta vez sonreí mientras Mina inmediatamente lucía de arrogante a irritada.

- No la tengo - conmigo respondió en tono molesto.

- Apuesto a que no - murmuró la mesera.

- ¿Estás diciendo que no parezco de veintiuno? - preguntó Mina como si estuviese asombrada de que alguien siquiera hiciera esa pregunta. Porque, por supuesto, una chica de dieciocho podría pasar por una de veintiuno fácilmente. Lo que sea.

- Sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo - dijo la mesera sin expresión.

Mina abrió su boca para discutir, sin duda, y sabía que necesitaba meterme y pararla, antes de que nos despacharan a todos.

- Sólo tráigale una cola dietética, por favor - le dije a la mesera con una sonrisa de disculpa y luego envié una mirada de advertencia a Mina. Carraspeó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un puchero. Por suerte, no tiene mucho en el camino de su escote, por lo que Seiya no estuvo mirando de reojo hacia su camisa mientras empujaba sus pequeños senos con su postura ridícula.

Todos los demás ordenaron sus bebidas. Seiya se inclinó para susurrarle algo a Mina, que la hizo reír y decidí que tenía que centrarme en el menú y simplemente salir de esto. No sé por qué había esperado algo diferente.

- Lo manejaste bien - susurró Diamante, abriendo su menú junto a mí. Me asomé por encima de él y sonreí.

- Gracias. Sucede mucho.

Sonrió y estudió su menú. Yo hice lo mismo.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 3

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**SEIYA**

Si la chica reía una vez más, arrancaría en pedazos mi servilleta y la lanzaría a mis oídos. Maldita sea, era molesta. La primera vez que la había visto pensé que podría distraerme de Serena esta noche, pero había estado tan equivocado. Lo único que lograba era ponerme nervioso. Si su mano se deslizaba sobre mi muslo otra vez, terminaría empujándola hacia Jedite.

Una suave risa llamó mi atención y volví mi atención a Rei. Sonreía alegremente a lo que sea que Diamante le estuviera diciendo. Había estado hablando con ella en un tono susurrado durante toda la comida. Eso era una rejilla de mis nervios también. Desde que se había sentado junto a él, había atrapado toda su atención. Era como si el resto de nosotros ni siquiera estuviéramos en la maldita mesa.

- Parece como si estuviera interesada en tu amigo - dijo Mina, obviamente notando dónde mi atención se enfocó.

- Hmmm. - Fue mi única respuesta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Rei? - preguntó. Pensé en los días de sus colas de caballo de color negro brillante y piernas flacas con las rodillas nudosas y me di cuenta que ella había recorrido un largo camino. Esas pecas que una vez la habían hecho poco atractiva, ahora, de algún modo, mejoraban su aspecto.

- Desde que éramos niños. Siempre tenía que ocuparme de ella con Sere y Darien. La atormentaban.

- ¿Darien? - preguntó Mina. Al parecer, Rei no había hablado mucho sobre Serena a su amiga. Si lo hubiera hecho, sabría exactamente quién era Darien.

- Mi her-uh primo - contesté.

Rei echó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada real esta vez. No es que estuviera tratando de ser silenciosa, sino que se encontraba profundamente encantada de algo y no le importaba que la oyera. Los largos sedosos cabellos oscuros rozaron el borde de la mesa y me pregunté cómo reaccionaría si envolvía uno de esos mechones alrededor de mi dedo.

- ¿Crees que es gracioso, eh? - replicó Diamante sonriendo como un idiota por haberla hecho reír tanto.

Rei asintió con la cabeza, extendió la mano y le apretó el brazo.- Sí, lo hago. Lo siento - dijo, tratando de mantener la enorme sonrisa fuera de su cara.

El lenguaje corporal de Diamante decía que no le importaba en absoluto mientras se inclinaba hacia su tacto y empezaba el maldito susurrar otra vez. Los dos se perdieron en su propio pequeño mundo.

- Normalmente no es buena con los chicos. La ponen nerviosa - señaló Mina.

No se veía nerviosa para mí. Aunque tuve que concordar, la Rei que recordaba era tranquila y reservada. ¿Qué había cambiado aparte del hecho de que había pasado de mediocre a hermosa en unos pocos meses?

Jedite le dijo algo a Mina que robó su atención a él. Finalmente, un poco de alivio. Tal vez ella tantearía su muslo ahora y me dejaría solo.

Rei tomó su copa y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Hizo una breve pausa y luego me sonrió. Realmente tenía una sonrisa agradable. Y esas pecas… demonios, eran lindas.

- ¿ Disfrutando tu cena? pregunté.

Echó un vistazo sobre Diamante que seguía mirándola como un perrito enfermo de amor. Había conseguido envolverlo en su dedo meñique con bastante rapidez. - Sí, gracias - respondió, y luego tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

Esos exuberantes labios envueltos alrededor de la pajilla y tuve que tragar saliva para no gemir. ¿Cómo la pequeña Rei Hino había llegado a ser tan hábil en las formas de seducir a un hombre?

- Rei mencionó que la llevaríamos de paseo donde Serena - dijo Diamante y arrancó mi mirada de Rei y su pajilla para fulminarlo con la mirada. Por qué lo miraba, no estaba seguro. Él no había hecho nada malo. Había entretenido a Rei y se aseguró que se sintiera cómoda en la mesa. Obligando a mi rostro a relajarse, asentí.

- Sí, pensé que ya que íbamos por ese camino, podría llevarla y Mina podría continuar en dirección a la playa.

Diamante parecía un poco demasiado contento. - Buena idea - respondió con una sonrisa y se reclinó para decirle algo a Rei que la hizo sonreír.

Pagar por la comida y salir de ahí había sido mi prioridad número uno. Me encontraba listo para enviar a Mina en su camino. Chicas quienes no habían tenido pista de molestarme. Firmé el recibo y metí mi tarjeta de debito de vuelta a mi billetera.

- Aquí - dijo Mina en un tono lastimero mientras le entregaba a la mesera su recibo y un billete de veinte dólares.

- Diamante, no. - La voz de Rei rompió a través de mis pensamientos y la miré mientras le fruncía el ceño a Diamante que le sonreía de vuelta.

- Necesito salir. Iré al baño antes de alcanzar la carretera otra vez - dijo Mina. Me puse de pie y la dejé, pero no podía apartar los ojos de Rei y Diamante que parecían estar discutiendo, o al menos Rei parecía estar discutiendo, Diamante disfrutando de sí mismo.

- Esos dos están haciendo atragantarme - murmuró Jedite, saliendo de la cabina. - Además, ¿Por qué diablos él iría y pagaría por la comida de la chica si sólo la conoció? No es como si fuera una cita.

¿Había pagado por su comida? ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido eso? Era una cosa educada por hacer. Era la prima de Sere. Debería haber pagado. Excepto, que había estado tan concentrado en alejar a Mina que no había pensado en otra cosa.

- Vamos D, apurémonos. - Jedite no trató de ocultar su fastidio. Debió haber golpeado con Mina.

Rei rápidamente se deslizó fuera de la cabina y se levantó. Diamante se hallaba justo detrás de ella con su pequeño bolso rojo en la mano.

- Olvidaste esto - dijo mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

Rei le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio las gracias.

Dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, no miré atrás para ver si alguien me seguía. Tenía que salir y conseguir un poco de aire fresco antes de tirarme sobre alguien por absolutamente ninguna razón.

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**REI**

Seiya lucía tranquilo. Traté de no mirarlo mientras él e Diamante llevaban mis cosas desde el coche de Mina y las cargaban en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Parecía tener prisa por irse. Tal vez Mina se había puesto un poco demasiado espesa con él y estaba dispuesto a alejarse de ella. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Le eché un vistazo a través del velo de mi pelo, me di cuenta de que se había relajado desde que habíamos llegado a la camioneta. Diamante le había ofrecido a Jedite el asiento delantero y dijo que se sentaría conmigo en la parte de atrás, pero Seiya había dicho que él no me arrastraría en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Yo realmente no consideraba la cabina extendida como en un cómodo asiento trasero, pero no había argumentado. Su ceño enojado me hizo trepar en el asiento delantero. Por suerte, había parecido calmarse una vez que los dos se metieron en la parte de atrás.

- Puedes cambiar de estación si quieres - dijo Seiya, mirando en mi dirección.

No había estado prestando ninguna atención a lo que había en la radio. Estaba más preocupada tratando de averiguar por qué era tan hosco de repente. No me acostumbraba ver a Seiya así. Normalmente era todo sonrisas y cortesía. Este debe ser el Seiya después de Serena. La idea me hizo triste.

- Ah, hombre, no dejes que elija. Es una chica. Tomará algo de alguna banda de mierda de chicos - se quejó Jedite desde el asiento trasero. - Umph, ay, qué diablos - espetó. Me volví para ver a Diamante mirándolo.

Si sólo le gustara a Seiya, como obviamente a Diamante. Por otra parte, Diamante estaba más en mi liga.

- Tengo muchas ganas de dejarla arrastrarse hacia allá y golpearte - dijo Seiya con un tono divertido en su voz.

Está bien, creo que E molió mis costillas. Ya me callo.

El resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo. No había mucha conversación a excepción de Seiya preguntándome si me sentía cómoda. Había girado la ventilación de aire para mí y había preguntado por cerrarlo si tenía frío. Había cambiado las estaciones varias veces y siempre me preguntaba si me gustaba la canción. Este era el Seiya del que estaba acostumbrada. El atento y amable. No el tipo malhumorado que había presenciado toda la noche.

Cuando Seiya entró en el camino de tierra, sabía que se apartaba de los baches sobre el terreno, busqué en los coches aparcados por el coche de Serena o la camioneta de Darien. No me encontraba lista para presenciar a Serena con tantos chicos Chiba aún. Si Seiya seguía colgado de ella podría llegar a matarme.

- Los veré más tarde. Seguiré adelante y llevaré a Rei donde Sere.

Diamante se aclaró la garganta llamando mi atención de los vehículos estacionados a él.

- Uh, puedo llevarla - dijo en un tono cauteloso mientras miraba a Seiya. Seiya, por otra parte, incluso no se había girado para mirarlo.

- Tengo esto, Diamante - respondió con una fría y dura voz.

Diamante desvió la mirada de mí a Seiya, y luego dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota, abrió la puerta y salió.

Una vez que había cerrado la puerta, Seiya se respaldó y se volvió. Me sentía silenciosamente emocionada que quisiera llevarme a donde Serena, pero el persistente recuerdo de que probablemente lo hacía con la esperanza de verla, entumeció mi alegría.

En lugar de torturarme con diferentes escenarios en mi cabeza, me decidí a preguntarle acerca de Serena.

- Así que, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes tres? - No tenía que entrar en detalles. Sabía que entendía exactamente de quién le hablaba.

Se tensó, luego dejó escapar un suspiro y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y cortó sus ojos hacia mí. - ¿Me creerías si te dijera que lo llevamos muy bien? - La sonrisa triste en su rostro me rompió el corazón.

- No - le contesté.

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa y pasó una mano por su oscuro pelo. - Sabías acerca de ellos la última vez que estuviste aquí, ¿No es así? Recuerdo ese momento en la fiesta de campo. Algo había estado fuera por completo de ese escenario. Para empezar, no eras el tipo de Darien y Serena no se habría enojado tanto si él hubiera coqueteado contigo porque habían reparado sus vallas. - Sacudió la cabeza. - Supongo que eras la única razón por la que creí esa historia. No te creía una mentirosa.

Siempre supe que esa mentira volvería a atormentarme. Cuando Seiya había encontrado a Serena y Darien teniendo una pelea de enamorados, porque Darien había seguido a Serena al bosque para poder besarla, no podía soportar la idea de que Seiya descubriera la verdad de esa manera. Así que le mentí y le dije que Darien se había pegado a mí y Sere no creía que fuera lo suficiente bueno para mí. Le dije después a Serena que tenía que escoger o dejarlos ir, porque lo que le hacía a Seiya estaba mal.

- Lo siento - le contesté. Porque así era.

Seiya asintió. - Seah, yo también.

El resto del camino a casa de Serena estuvo muy tranquilo. No me preguntó si yo estaba cómoda y no encendió la radio. ¿Por qué había abierto mi gran boca? Recordándole sobre mi parte en el engaño de su primo y su novia había sido una estupidez.

- El coche de Sere está aquí, pero dudo que esté en casa. Se encontraba con Darien en el campo temprano.

Asentí con la cabeza y cogí el pomo de la puerta. Había dicho lo suficiente esta noche. Tenía que salir de su camioneta antes de decir cualquier otra cosa estúpida.

- Espera, Rei. - Las manos de Seiya y sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de mi brazo. Fríos golpes de su piel caliente y áspera salieron de toda mi piel.

- Uh, sí. - Me las arreglé para decir.

- Mira, fui un idiota. Lo siento. No es tu culpa. Esa mierda con Sere y Darien, nada de esto fue tu culpa. Sólo necesitaba una salida para ventilar y eras la única persona alrededor. Me equivoqué. -Hizo una pausa y me miró fijamente. -¿Me perdonas?

La mirada sincera en sus ojos me derritió. Era como un dulce cachorro herido. Serena había estado loca al haberlo herido. Quiero decir, ¿Quién hace eso? Era tan perfecto. ¿Cómo se puede herir a alguien tan increíblemente perfecto?

- Sí, por supuesto.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y me apretó el brazo y luego me dejó ir. Uf, muchas gracias.

Ambos bajamos de la camioneta y me encontré con él al otro lado para conseguir mi equipaje que estaba levantando de la parte trasera y dejándolo en el camino de entrada.

-Te ayudaré. No levantes cosas pesadas - dijo Seiya mientras alcanzaba la última bolsa. Yo no solía empacar tanto, pero ahora que llevaba maquillaje y peinaba mi cabello y tenía un armario real, tenía unas cuantas piezas de equipaje.

- Gracias.

- No pensé que eras de las chicas que llevan un montón de bolsas - observó.

Me encogí de hombros. Las cosas cambian. Me agaché a recoger mis cosméticos y bolsas de artículos de tocador. Eran los dos más pequeños.

- Sí, lo hacen, no lo hacen. - Su mirada se dirigió a la casa y sabía que miraba hacia la ventana de Serena. Era todo sobre ella.

- Es una idiota… para lo que vale la pena. - Hubiera abofeteado mi mano sobre mi boca si no las hubiera tenido ya llenas. No podía creer que acababa de decir eso.

Seiya volvió su atención a mí. Sus oscuras cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa y estaba segura de que mis mejillas se encontraban de un brillante rojo.

- ¿Eso crees?

Bueno, no podría exactamente negarlo ahora. Así que asentí.

Seiya dio un paso más cerca de mí y mi corazón latía tan fuerte contra mi pecho que sentí la necesidad de tomar aire. Sus ojos verdes me estudiaron con atención. Era como si me mirara por primera vez. Sus ojos se posaron en mi boca y contuve el impulso de lamerme los labios nerviosamente.

- ¿Crees que soy una mejor opción que Darien? Él es el malo, sabes. El peligroso. A las chicas les gustan los chicos malos. - Su voz se redujo a un murmullo. Me estremecí cuando dio un paso más cerca, sus ojos nunca dejando el estudio de mis labios. Había pasado un tiempo desde que me volví a aplicar brillo labial. Me pregunté si se hallaban secos.

Obligándome a mantener la calma, respondí: - No todas las chicas.

-Hmmmm...

Levantó una mano y corrió suavemente la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre mi labio inferior. Me imaginé mentalmente mordiéndole el pulgar y tirando de él a mi boca para chuparlo, pero no lo hice. En su lugar, simplemente dejé de respirar.

- Son tan suaves como parecen… tal vez mas - susurró, luego bajó la cabeza y antes de que pudiera tomar una respiración relajante, tenía su boca sobre la mía.

Forzando el oxígeno a mis pulmones a través de mi nariz, dejé caer las bolsas de mis manos y me agarré de sus brazos para no perder la conciencia debido al hecho contundente de que estaba siendo besada por Seiya Chiba.

Sus manos se instalaron en mi cintura y apretaron la piel desnuda que tocaban suavemente. Creo que pude haber gemido cuando tomó mi labio inferior en su boca para chuparlo. Antes de que pudiera tirarme por completo a él, se había ido. Mareada y completamente sorprendida, perdí el equilibrio y extendí la mano para tomar el lateral de la camioneta.

- Guau. - La mano de Seiya se disparó para estabilizarme.

Ahora, eso fue vergonzoso. Tomé una respiración para calmarme y alcé mis ojos, una vez que los enfoqué otra vez, para mirar a Seiya. En lugar de tener una expresión pasmada, como estaba segura yo tenía en mi cara, fruncía el ceño.

- No debería haber hecho eso, Rei. Lo siento. Me sentía molesto y sólo no pensé. - Alcanzó mis dos pesadas maletas y se dirigió a la puerta principal sin tener que esperar a que yo respondiera.

Esa no había sido la manera en la que había imaginado nuestro primer beso. Y créeme, que había estado fantaseando con ese beso durante años. La mayor parte de mi vida. Aunque el beso en sí era perfecto, al final estaba muy por fuera de curso.

De pronto, la ira tomó el lugar de la decepción y agarré los bolsos y lo seguí. Cómo se atreve a besarme así, disculparse y marcharse.

-Eso es...

La puerta principal se abrió terminando mi oración, que era probablemente una buena cosa desde que estaba a punto de dejarlo tenerlo.

- Rei, cariño, estás aquí. La tía Ikuko me miró mientras abría la puerta mosquitera.

Disparándole a Seiya una mirada enojada, pasé junto a él y entré a la casa.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 4

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**SEIYA**

Esto no podía estar bien. Mentalmente me maldije por haber hecho un movimiento tan estúpido. Abrí de un tirón la puerta de mi camioneta, comencé a subir al interior, cuándo la camioneta de Darien se estacionó detrás de mí. Perfecto. No era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo. Necesitaba envolver mi cabeza alrededor de aquel estúpido beso con Rei. No enfrentarme a Darien y Sere.

La puerta de la camioneta de Darien se abrió de golpe y él salió con un gruñido enojado en su rostro. ¿Cuál era su problema?

- Es mejor que tengas una maldita buena razón para estar estacionado en la entrada de Sere.

Adaptarme a Darien siendo un troglodita sobre una chica, era casi tan difícil como verlo con Sere. Darien no era celoso, hasta que Serena se había hecho suya. Ahora, él era un maldito lunático.

- Solamente dejé a Rei - Contesté, encontrando su fulminante mirada enojada. No me asustaba de su estúpida mierda de hombre rudo. Yo había estado en más peleas con él de las que podía contar.

Mi respuesta obviamente lo confundió porque levantó una ceja y luego se giró para mirar a Sere mientras ella se lanzaba detrás de él sobre el lado del conductor.

- ¿Ella está aquí? - Chilló Sere, saltando antes de que Darien pudiera atraparla. -Recuerdas, te dije que Rei venía esta noche.- Desplegó una sonrisa luminosa hacia Darien, a continuación frunció el ceño y me miró. - ¿Por qué... cómo la encontraste?

Sere era adorable cuando estaba confundida. - Estaba cenando en el Moon cuando nos detuvimos para comer. Me ofrecí a darle un aventón y salvar a su amigo del viaje.

El ceño de Serena se convirtió en una sonrisa de nuevo. Me gustaba hacerla sonreír, siempre. - ¡Gracias! Estoy tan contenta de que te encontraras con ella.- Sere se dio vuelta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Darien y puso un beso rápido y ruidoso sobre sus labios antes de liberarlo y retroceder. - Tengo que verla. No la he visto en meses. Llámame más tarde.

Darien agarró su mano y giró la palma hacia arriba antes de besarla y luego lamerla. Asqueroso, no quería ver esto. - Sí, te llamaré cuando me acueste en la cama. -Su voz bajó hasta que fue mucho más profunda que lo normal y juro que oí el suspiro de Serena. Ya había visto más de lo que quería. Comencé a subir a mi camioneta.

- Seiya, espera. - La orden de Darien me detuvo. Realmente solo quería marcharme, pero estaba bloqueándome, por lo tanto no podía escaparme exactamente.

Serena corrió al interior y una vez que cerró la puerta, Darien giró su mirada hacia mí.

- Sobre esta noche. No hagas esto otra vez. Ya han pasado seis meses y Serena hace todo lo posible para ser amable contigo. Hablas con ella de esa manera otra vez y te voy a patear el trasero.

Sospecho que esto no era una disculpa, sino una amenaza. Pero él tenía razón, había sido un imbécil con Serena. No quería presionar a ninguno de ellos. Ambos me conocían mejor que nadie. Habían sido mis mejores amigos toda la vida. Compartimos un secreto y compartimos recuerdos. Esto formó un vínculo tan importante que yo había renunciado a Sere sin dar mucha pelea con el fin de conservarla.

- Tienes razón. Fui un imbécil. Me disculparé con ella la próxima vez que la vea.

Darien pareció apaciguado. Sus ojos se desplazaron de nuevo a la ventana de su dormitorio ahora iluminada. Ella y Rei estarían dentro conversando y me preguntaba si tenía algo más por lo que pedir disculpas la próxima vez que la viera. Porque si Rei le contaba sobre ese beso, entonces Sere podría estar molesta. No porque besé a Rei, sino porque yo había sido un completo idiota después.

- Bueno - Darien comenzó a entrar en su camioneta y se detuvo. - ¡Eh tú!, ¿Quieres ir a jugar billar?

- ¿La tía Honey está trabajando?

- Sip.

Eso significa cerveza gratis. Asentí. - Muéstrame el camino.

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**REI**

Apenas había llegado a la puerta cuando Serena entró corriendo y chillando. Había hecho un trabajo rápido para conseguir pasar por delante de sus padres, y sus preguntas concernientes a mis padres, hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta hacia mí, sonriendo alegremente.

- Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí.

Su largo cabello rubio colgando suelto bajo su espalda y su bronceado dorado ya eran perfectos. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Ha sido verano por cuánto tiempo, ¿Una semana? Compartimos los mismos ojos. Eso era todo. Cuándo era más pequeña, la había odiado. No porque ella fuera mala, sino porque parecía una muñeca Barbie. Para desquitarme, había sido yo quien era mala.

- Yo también. - Contesté cuando ella se dejó caer sobre la cama al lado mío. Alejarme de mi madre y sus interminables quejas sobre mi papá fue un gran alivio. Ellos estaban oficialmente divorciados hace tres meses, - pero todavía despotricaba contra él diariamente.

- Vamos a tener tanta diversión. El cumpleaños de Telu Jenkins es mañana por la noche y tendrá una enorme fiesta en su casa. Hace una cada año. Te va a encantar y llegarás a conocer a todo el mundo.

- Entonces, Darien y yo hemos estado hablando de una excursión. Tal vez durante una semana a Cheaha. Vamos a invitar a Seiya, ya que el senderismo es lo suyo, y algunas otras personas. Tú, desde luego, vienes también. Después, Michiru está en la playa todo el verano en la casa de verano de su abuela. Así que le dije que nosotros llegaríamos a visitarla una semana.- Forzar una sonrisa era difícil pero de algún modo me las arreglé.

Empujando la reacción de Seiya a nuestro beso, tan lejos de mi mente como pude, puse todo mi interés en hablar con Serena.

- Todo eso suena muy divertido. Estoy para lo que sea. - Le aseguré.

Inclinándose hacia adelante ella tocó mi cabello y estudió mi rostro. Entonces su rostro se rompió en una enorme sonrisa. - Llevas maquillaje y tu cabello está más oscuro y... - Ella estudió mi falda y top, tienes ropa con estilo.

- Decidí que es hora de un cambio - Respondí, incapaz de reprimir mi sonrisa.

- Bien, luces caliente.

Serena se levantó y comenzó a quitarse las botas vaqueras que había estado usando con un vestido de verano negro que apenas llegaba a la mitad de sus rodillas. Era como si Dios hubiera decidido probar su mano haciendo algo perfecto y escogió a Serena como su experimento.

- Seiya dijo que te trajo a casa. ¿Cómo está él? ¿Quiero decir, está de buen ánimo?

No estaba segura de cómo me sentía sobre Serena todavía preocupándose por Seiya. No había esperado esto cuando planeé pasar el verano aquí. Habían pasado seis meses desde la ruptura. ¿La gente normal sigue adelante en seis meses, verdad? Quiero decir, ella está con Darien ahora. ¿Todo no debería ser agua pasada?

- Él, uh, está bien. - Bien, también esto era una mentira pero quería protegerlo de ella. Él no querría que Serena supiera que él todavía estaba afectado por ella y Darien.

Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama plegando sus piernas debajo de ella y frente a mí. - Bueno. Él y Darien tuvieron una especie de intercambio de palabras en el campo esta noche. Tuve que saltar en los brazos de Darien para impedirles que se hagan pedazos. Es por eso que él se marchó y terminó en Moon.

No los había visto pelear desde que éramos niños. Seguramente, no se peleaban por Serena todavía.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - Pregunté, sabiendo que probablemente no quería escuchar esto.

- Cosas estúpidas. A Darien no le gustó el modo en que Seiya me habló. No era gran cosa pero Darien se molestó de verdad y pasó a la defensiva. Todavía no han encontrado la manera de manejar el que yo esté en medio.

La última vez que yo había estado sentada en su cama hablando de los chicos Chiba, le había dicho que ella tenía que dejarlos ir a ambos. Incluso entonces, yo sabía que ella no sería capaz de hacerlo. Ellos eran una parte importante de su vida. Darien, sobre todo.

- ¿Seiya está teniendo citas? - Pregunté, tratando de sonar tan casual como era posible.

Serena dejó salir una risa corta. - Yo quisiera.

Esto era extraño. Él era magnífico, talentoso, atlético, amable y divertido, ¿Cómo alguien como él pasó seis meses sin que alguna chica lograra engancharlo en una cita?

- ¿Ni siquiera una cita?

Serena se encogió de hombros y tiró las rodillas hasta su barbilla, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la parte delantera de sus piernas. - Creo que tal vez una o dos citas. No estoy segura. No le pregunté, realmente. Seiya todavía actúa extraño a mí alrededor y Darien se pone muy territorial si menciono a Seiya. No le gusta que hable mucho de él.

Qué triste para Seiya. Serena había sido una parte importante de su vida, desde que ellos tenían doce años. Ahora, él no podía realmente hablar con ella nunca más, sin Darien permanentemente sobre ellos. Tanto como quería que Seiya superara lo de Serena, no me gustaba la imagen en mi cabeza. Seiya, solo, me molestaba. Él no se merecía esto.

Había sido tan bueno con ambos.

Welcome to the Jungle comenzó a sonar y Serena alcanzó su celular de la mesa al lado de la cama.

- Tú no puedes estar ya en la cama. - Ronroneó Serena en el teléfono. Tenía que ser Darien.

- ¿En serio? Oh, bien, bueno está bien. Me alegra que los dos estén juntos. - Mis oídos reaccionaron y estudié mis uñas tratando de aparentar como si no estuviera completamente curiosa sobre esta conversación.

- Te amo también. Sé cuidadoso y recuerda que él no bebe mucho, así que llévalo a casa seguro. - ¿Estaba Seiya tomando? ¿Con Darien?

Serena sonrió. - No, yo te amo más.

Oh, por favor.

- Lo mantendré al lado de mi almohada. Llámame tan pronto como llegues a casa.

- Sí, nos estamos poniendo al día. - Levantó sus ojos para sonreír alegremente hacia mí.

- Bien, te amo, ¡Adiós!

Dejó caer el teléfono en su regazo y soltó un suspiro feliz.

- Sé que no te gusta cómo fueron las cosas y que Seiya fuera lastimado, pero amo tanto a Darien, Rei. Lo haría todo de nuevo si yo tuviera que hacerlo. Odié lastimar a Seiya, yo realmente lo hice. Nunca he sido tan feliz. Darien es maravilloso.- Su voz fue toda soñadora y luché contra el impulso de hacer rodar mis ojos.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 5

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**SEIYA**

Aún no podía entender por qué estaba aquí. Claro, había estado en las fiestas de cumpleaños de Telu desde el séptimo grado, pero eso había sido porque Sere quería venir. Este año, lo que Sere quería ya no importaba, ¿Así que por qué rayos estaba aquí?

Spill Canvas sonaba por los altavoces. La piscina tenía varias luces estroboscópicas de diferentes colores que venían desde un balcón de arriba, haciendo que el agua azul fuera de un color rosado, púrpura, verde y amarillo. Hamacas rodeaban la piscina junto con antorchas tiki. El año pasado, Jedite había chocado con una de ellas y un paraguas estalló en llamas. Antes de que el fuego se saliera de control, Darien había recogido el paraguas y lo lanzó a la piscina. Nos reímos de ello durante semanas.

Me dirigí hacia el bar improvisado justo fuera de la casa de la piscina, lo que básicamente consistía en tinas grandes de metal llenas de hielo y tragos. Si iba a poder soportar la noche, necesitaba alcohol. Mucho alcohol.

- ¡Seiya! ¡El hombre ha llegado! - dijo Yaten Kou arrastrando las palabras. Ya estaba borracho. Eso no era sorpresa. Los chicos Kou eran los dueños de la tierra en donde teníamos nuestras fiestas de campo. El hermano de Yaten las había comenzado años atrás.

Asentí en su dirección y cogí una cerveza Corona que estaba escondida bajo los cubos de hielo.

- Eso es amigo, bebe. Ya no tienes que impresionar a la hija del predicador, ¿Verdad? - gritó Yaten desde el centro de la piscina. Estaba en un flotador con una chica que estaba seguro asistió a nuestra escuela.

No respondí a su estúpido comentario. Como si a Sere le importara eso. Diablos, ella me dejó por Darien. Abrí la cerveza, después arrojé la tapa a la bandeja de bebidas, y tomé un largo trago. El frío líquido no me hizo sentir mejor, pero al menos sabía bien.

Caminé de regreso a la casa con la esperanza de encontrar un televisor para poder ver ESPN Sports Center, solo había hecho unos pasos antes de que las puertas se abrieran y entraran Serena, Darien y Rei.

Ah, rayos, me hubiera quedado en casa. Serena saludó con la mano a Telu y tiró de Rei hacia donde estaba descansando con otras chicas. Los ojos de Darien se encontraron con los míos y caminó hasta llegar a mi lado. Sus dos manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

- Nunca imaginé que llegarías a esto - dijo Darien a modo de saludo.

Encogiéndome de hombros, levanté la Corona en mi mano:

- Cerveza gratis.

Darien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Cerveza gratis era definitivamente algo que sí entendía. Sus ojos no dejaron a Sere mientras charlaba alegremente con las otras chicas. La pequeña tela que llevaba sobre su bikini dejaba poco a la imaginación. Nunca se vistió de esa manera cuando estábamos juntos. Probablemente otro de sus intentos de ser perfecta para mí. Qué mierda.

- Más vale que sea Rei a la que estás viendo - advirtió Darien.

Observé a Rei y me sorprendí al verla en un par de shorts cortos. Sus piernas no eran tan bronceadas, pero eran largas y exactamente igual a las de Serena. El color crema pálido parecía delicado. Pasé mi mirada por su cuerpo y aprecié la forma en que las caderas sobresalían de la pequeña cintura completamente visible en el top que llevaba sobre el bikini. Era extraño que tuviera tantas pecas en la cara. El resto de su cuerpo parecía tan perfectamente suave.

- Creo que le gustas. - Las palabras de Darien irrumpieron mis pensamientos y retiré la mirada de la cabeza de Rei, llena de cabellos lacios oscuros y miré a mi hermano.

- ¿Qué?

- Rei preguntó por ti esta noche. Sobre si estarías aquí. - Darien sonrió. - Creo que puede tener un enamoramiento por el mariscal de campo.

Volví mi atención hacia Rei en el mismo momento que ella se volvió sobre su hombro y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Se quedó quieta, como si estuviera en shock de que haya estado mirando en su dirección. La prima de Serena no era fea para los ojos y era muy dulce. Tomé otro trago de la Corona mientras jugaba con la idea de despejar mi mente de Sere con Rei.

- Te lo dije - dijo Darien en tono divertido.

Tal vez él tenía razón. La boca de Rei se alzó en una pequeña sonrisa y recordé lo suave que sus labios se sintieron bajo los míos. Había sido un beso espectacular.

- Vamos, busquemos algo más fuerte que una cerveza. Ya es hora de que te olvides de Sere antes de que terminemos partiéndonos la mierda otra vez.

Darien se dirigió hacia la casa de la piscina y de mala gana alejé mi mirada de Rei, la cual habíamos estado sosteniendo por más tiempo del que esperaba, para seguir a mi hermano.

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**REI**

Darien apretó la mano en la parte de atrás de la espalda de Serena de una forma territorial mientras la dirigía hacia las escaleras. Vi como ella luchó entre el deseo de ir con su novio y su deber de quedarse conmigo.

- No puedo dejar a Rei - susurró Serena.

Darien se le aferró la cintura y tiró de ella hacia su pecho. Sus ojos ni una sola vez dejaron de mirar el rostro de Serena.

- Rei es una chica grande y no le importa si te robo por unos minutos… o mas.- Retiró sus ojos color azul de Serena y me sonrió. - No te importa, ¿Verdad, Rei?

Como si fuera a molestar a Darien Chiba al admitir que no quería quedarme sola. Sacudiendo la cabeza, forcé una sonrisa.

- Um, no, claro que no. Vayan, eh, a hacer lo que sean que vayan a hacer.

Darien volvió la mirada hacia Serena.

- Por favor, ven conmigo. - Su voz se redujo y sus ojos se oscurecieron de manera suplicante. No había manera de que Serena fuera a negarse ahora.

- Está bien - susurró ella sin darme un segundo vistazo. Vi como Darien la condujo hasta las escaleras. Seguramente no iba a tener sexo con él en la casa de Telu. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me dirigí de vuelta al exterior. Quizás Seiya estaría a solo y tomaría valor para ir a hablar con él.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Seiya entró. Sus ojos parecían un poco vidriosos y su cabello, perfectamente estilizado, ahora estaba desordenado. Lo observé mientras buscaba por la habitación hasta que sus ojos me encontraron y se detuvieron. Una pequeña y malvada sonrisa se le formó en los labios y se dirigió hacia mí. ¿O estaba tambaleándose un poco?

- Oye Rei, ¿Qué haces tan sola?

Me tragué el nudo nervioso que se me formó en la garganta, mientras estaba de pie, tan cerca de mí, que su brazo tocaba el mío.

- Uh, bien, Sere y Darien se fueron - señalé hacia las escaleras sin ser capaz de decirle lo que habían ido a hacer.

Su sonrisa divertida se convirtió en una expresión de enfado mientras enfocó la mirada hacia las escaleras como si fueran algo repugnante. Genial, lo enfadé nuevamente sobre el asunto de Darien y Serena.

Una cálida mano se cerró alrededor de la mía y chillé en sorpresa. Seiya rió entre dientes y entrelazó los dedos con los míos.

- Vamos, pequeña y dulce Rei. Puedes venir a entretenerme ya que has sido abandonada a tu suerte. Además, he estado observando esas largas y sexys piernas toda la noche. Haces que esos shorts se vean muy bien.

Lo miré boquiabierta mientras me llevó a un sofá vacío. ¿Seiya dijo que mis piernas eran sexys? No tuve tiempo de pensar en su declaración ya que me estaba sentando en su regazo.

Enterró la cara en mi pelo y respiró con fuerza.

- Maldita sea, hueles muy bien - murmuró. Deslizó una mano alrededor de mi cintura y la extendió sobre mi vientre desnudo, mientras que con la otra envolvió un mechón de mi cabello alrededor de su dedo.

- Se siente como la seda - susurró y pasó mi pelo sobre sus labios. Después de la sorpresa inicial, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Esto era lo más cerca que había estado a un chico, y el hecho de que era Seiya me aterrorizaba y emocionaba a la vez.

Deslizó la nariz hasta mi hombro y luego comenzó acariciarme el cuello. No pude evitar el escalofrío que me recorrió cuando su cálido aliento me tocó el oído. Luego la mano en mi estómago se deslizó un poco y me volvió para quedar frente a frente.

- Te sientes tan bien, Rei. Me haces olvidar todo lo demás - murmuró mientras ahuecaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y suavemente guió mi boca a la suya.

La misma hambre intensa que sentí la última vez que habíamos hecho esto me consumió. Su lengua salió, lamió mi labio inferior, y gruñó. Seiya Chiba gruñó mientras lamía y probaba mi boca. Me acerqué más a él y pasé las manos por sus rizos oscuros con la esperanza de que este beso no terminara tan abruptamente como el anterior.

Cuando su lengua entró en mi boca, fue mi turno de gemir en su boca. Sabía como algo oscuro y peligroso. Con cautela, toqué su lengua con la mía. Sus dos manos se aferraron a mi cintura y me sentó a horcajadas sobre él antes de pasarme las manos por la espalda para tirar de mí con fuerza contra su pecho. Su boca abandonó la mía y comencé a protestar hasta que comenzó un desfile de besos a través de mi mandíbula para suavemente mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de deslizar sus labios hasta mi cuello. Me moví ansiosamente cuando un calor se agrupó en mi vientre y un hormigueo extraño comenzó entre mis piernas.

- Oye, Sei, busca una habitación, - hombre gritó una voz fuerte, irrumpiendo a través de mi mente nebulosa y me tensé, alejándome de la calidez del cuerpo de Seiya. ¡Me había olvidado completamente de que estábamos en la sala de estar! Había otras personas alrededor de nosotros. Mi cara estaba ardiendo. Deslicé la vista hacia Seiya, que me observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

- No te hagas la tímida conmigo ahora, Rei - arrastró las palabras, apretando mis costados con sus manos.

- ¡Seiya! ¿Qué estás haciendo? - exclamó Serena detrás de mí y me bajé de su regazo como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo.

- Bueno, Sere, estoy haciendo exactamente lo que parece que estoy haciendo - dijo Seiya.

- ¡Con Rei!

- Síp, bebé, lo estaba. Tu prima es una pequeña cosa tan dulce. Y no se estaba quejando. Estoy muy, muy seguro que ella estaba disfrutándolo tanto como yo.

Gritos y silbidos vinieron desde alguna parte de la casa. Parecía que no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a Seiya en estado de shock.

- Ella esta fuera de tus limites. ¿Me oyes? No te atrevas a usarla..

- ¿Usarla? ¿En serio, Sere? ¿Crees que es eso? Porque, bebé, no lo es. Puedo sentirme atraído a otras chicas. Eso sí es posible. - El tono complacido en su voz era inconfundible. ¿Por qué estaba tan contento?

- Eso no es lo que quise decir - casi gritó Serena.

Seiya levantó las cejas con incredulidad.

- ¿En serio? Porque así parece y suena desde aquí, cariño.

- Ya basta, Seiya. - La voz de Darien me sobresaltó y me volví para verlo entrar en la habitación.

Oh, Dios mío, estaba enfadado.

- Esta vez no fui yo, hermano. Ella comenzó. - Seiya no sonaba preocupado en lo absoluto por el hecho de que Darien parecía a punto de lastimar a alguien.

-Y si no te callas la borracha boca lo voy a terminar. - La voz de Darien era fría y nítida.

Seiya no estaba borracho, ¿O sí? Me quedé mirándolo y parecía tranquilo. Cuando mi padre llegaba a casa borracho gritaba y estaba enfadado. Seiya era dulce y suave, o lo había sido antes de ser interrumpidos.

- Vamos, Rei, tenemos que irnos - exigió Serena desde su lugar al lado de Darien.

La mano de Seiya se aferró a la mía.

- No te vayas - dijo en un susurró suplicante. Eso fue todo lo que necesité. Había venido aquí por una sola razón; para obtener la atención de Seiya Chiba. No estaba dispuesta a irme ahora que la tenía.

-Quiero quedarme un rato más, si eso está bien - respondí, esperando que Serena no se enfadara. No era como si tuviera alguna razón para estarlo.

- Pero él…

- No es de tu incumbencia - dijo Seiya, interrumpiendo a Serena.

La ira brilló en los ojos celestes de Serena y Darien tiró de ella hasta que quedó contra su lado y le susurró algo. Pareció relajarse un poco para después asentir con la cabeza.

- Está bien. Quédate. Pero no dejes que Seiya te lleve a casa. Darien y yo volveremos por ti cuando estés lista. Solo tienes que llamarnos.

Asentí con la cabeza. Seiya no prometió llevarme a casa de todos modos. Eso sonaba como un buen plan.

- Me alegro de que ustedes dos se vayan. Rei y yo necesitamos una habitación - dijo Seiya, poniéndose de pie inestablemente y tirándome hacia él. Las risas de la audiencia que habíamos atraído fueron el pinchazo que necesitaba.

Forzando la mano fuera de su agarre, mentalmente maldije mi piel blanca y el rubor que sabía estaba cubriéndome el rostro y cuello. Tal vez Seiya sí estaba borracho. Realmente deseaba que lo estuviera porque insinuarle a todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor que íbamos a hacer algo en un dormitorio, era algo que el Seiya que yo conocía no haría.

- Sabes, creo que me voy con Sere y Darien - le contesté, con la esperanza de enmascarar la humillación en mi voz.

- Espera. No. ¿Qué hice? - La voz herida de niño pequeño de Seiya casi me detuvo. Pero sus palabras insinuantes de que íbamos a retirarnos a una habitación, y hacer Dios sabe qué, mientras estábamos en un cuarto lleno de gente escuchando, me mantuvo dirigiéndome hacia Serena.

- Vamos - susurró Serena, acercándome a su lado y llevándome hacia la puerta.

- Alguien sobrio llévelo a casa o me llaman para venir por él - dijo Darien como despedida antes de seguirnos.

- ¡No estoy borracho! - declaró Seiya en voz alta.

Después la puerta se cerró y tuve que luchar contra las lágrimas.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 6

-/-/-/-

**SEIYA**

Estaba borracho. Solo había estado borracho una sola vez en mi vida y fue el día que descubrí lo de Serena y Darien. Estaba casi seguro de que estaba más ebrio ahora, de lo que había estado ese día. Mi estómago giró y me incliné por tercera vez y vomité en los arbustos frente al patio de Telu. Sudor frío corría por mi cara, descansé las manos en mis rodillas y cerré los ojos rezando para no desmayarme en mi vomito. ¿Por qué demonios había tomado? Todo lo que recordaba era ponerle un poco de ron a una o más de mis Coca-Colas. Quizás hubiera parado de agregarle Coca-Cola después de un momento y no, esperen, cambié a vodka. Nos habíamos quedado sin ron. Mi estómago palpitó otra vez, pero no quedaba nada para que saliera. Retrocediendo, me incliné contra los ladrillos fríos y deje que la briza me refrescara.

- Toma esto, estúpido idiota.

Abrí los ojos para ver la expresión molesta de Darien antes de que presionara una helada botella de plástico en mi mano. Bajando la vista, vi que me había traído agua. El gusto del alcohol regurgitado no era atractivo. Debería agradecerle por venir al rescate, pero simplemente no podía.

Abriendo la botella, tomé un gran sorbo e instantáneamente me sentí mejor.

- Toma un poco más, luego ven, voy a llevarte a casa.

Su actitud mandona me estaba poniendo nervioso. No era de repente el buen hermano, o primo por lo que sabía la gente. Solo porque tenía a Sere no lo hacía el inteligente.

- ¡Vete, Darien! - gruñí y tomé más agua.

- Le prometí a Sere que no metería un poco de sentido en ti esta noche. No me hagas romper esa promesa.

Rodando los ojos, lo empujé del lado de la casa donde había estado descansando y lo pasé de camino a mi camión. Ya no estaba ebrio. Acababa de expulsar cada gota de alcohol en mi cuerpo en los arbustos de los Jenkins.

- No hagas esto Seiya. Tomaste demasiado y estás listo para desmayarte. Déjame llevarte a casa.

Deteniéndome, di la vuelta y lo miré. - ¿Por qué? Todo lo que hago es molestar a Sere. No puedo dejar de mirarla. De quererla. ¿Por qué mierda quieres ayudarme?

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro y me devolvió la mirada. - Porque eres mi hermano.

Eso era lo esencial de la cuestión. Seguro que no le había importado que fuera su hermano cuando robó a mi chica. TécNeheamente, había pensado que era su primo pero siempre fuimos cercanos como hermanos.

- Pensé que habíamos terminado con esto, Seiya. Me diste tu bendición. Le diste a Sere tu bendición y te marchaste. ¿Qué está mal?

¿Qué estaba mal? Todo estaba mal. Se quedó con mi chica. Se quedó con la universidad a la que quería ir. Se quedó con todo lo que quería en la vida.

- Nada - murmuré dándome la vuelta y me dirigí de vuelta al camión.

- Seiya, literalmente te voy a forzar a entrar a mi camión si tengo que hacerlo - Darien no sonaba enojado, solo sincero.

Esta noche, no estaba para manejar un uno a uno con él. Estaba más que seguro de que perdería y probablemente tendría algunos moretones para probarlo.

- Está bien. Llévame a casa.

Luego de que Darien me dejara, tomé una larga ducha y me metí en la cama. Por suerte, ninguno de mis padres se levantó para checarme. Una vez que puse las sabanas sobre mi cintura, miré al techo y repetí el ataque que había tenido Serena en mi mente. Había estado enojada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me estaba enganchando con Rei en público? Todo lo que hicimos fue besarnos. De seguro, fue un beso caliente y la piel de la chica era increíble para tocar. Su cabello olía a una flor suave y antes de que fuéramos interrumpidos por la estúpida demanda de Jedite de que nos consiguiéramos una habitación, había estado pensado lo mucho que quería probar la piel de su cuello. Su pulso se había acelerado bajo mis labios y era embriagador. No era nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

Serena había puesto fin a las cosas. Había estado bufando como día estarlo? No había salido con nadie desde la ruptura. Nunca me había visto con otras sonrisa levantó las esquinas de mi boca y alcancé mi celular.

_Yo: Por favor dile a Rei que lo siento _

_por emborracharme y ser un idiota._

Apreté enviar y esperé por la respuesta de Serena. Sonó, casi de inmediato. Sonriendo, me senté y leí.

_Serena: Sí, lo fuiste. Le diré. _

_Solo aléjate de ella._

Estaba celosa, no le gustaba que estuviera interesado en otra. Serena quería a los dos hermanos Chiba cautivados por ella. Bueno, esto podía terminar siendo muy divertido.

_Yo: No puedo hacerlo Sere. _

_De verdad me gusta._

Casi pensé que no iba a contestar cuando el teléfono se iluminó y leí su texto.

_Serena: No la quiero lastimada._

Me reí solo; la conocía mejor. Ella no quería compartir mi amor. Malcriada mezquina.

_Yo: No la lastimaría. Quiero pasar tiempo con ella. _

_¿Puedo tener su número?_

_Serena: No esta noche._

Me acosté sonriendo, pensando que Sere acababa de volver este juego demasiado divertido para dejarlo.

-/-/-/-

**REI**

- ¿Rei?- la voz de Serena rompió mi batalla interna de si debía quedarme o volver a casa.

- Sí - contesté, deseando poder fingir que estaba dormida. Serena abrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes donde mi tía había insistido que durmiera en vez de en el colchón extra en la habitación de Serena, donde normalmente dormía. Me senté y la observé caminar hacia mí retorciendo las manos. Ese úNeheo gesto nervioso me dijo que esto era sobre Seiya. No algo de lo que quisiera hablar. Al menos no esta noche.

- Um, ¿Te… uh, gusta Seiya?

¿Qué tan ciega podía ser una persona? Serena siempre ignoró al mundo alrededor suyo. Tenía su pequeña burbuja y no se preocupaba por nada que no la afectara. Ahora, estaba invadiendo su burbuja y se estaba dando cuenta de cosas que debería haber notado hace años.

- Sí, un poco.

Sus perfectamente bronceados hombros se sacudieron con un suspiro y asintió. - Lo supuse.

Se sentó cuidadosamente en el borde de la cama. Estudie su cara y me pregunté si su preocupación era por ella, por mí, o posiblemente por Seiya.

- Seiya no era el mismo esta noche. Sabes eso. - Levantó la mirada para encontrar la mía y solo vi tristeza. No celos o ansiedad. Solo estaba triste.

- Lo sé. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que tomó. Pensé que eso era cosa de Darien.

- Normalmente no lo hace. Esta noche era un lado de Seiya que nunca vi. Era muy parecido a Darien. O al menos parecido a como Darien solía ser.

Sus palabras hicieron encajar todo. El rompecabezas que Seiya había creado cayó en su lugar. Había actuado como Darien cuando quería a Serena y no la tenía. Un pequeño dolor comenzó en mi pecho y desgraciadamente me era muy familiar. Era el mismo dolor que sentía cuando veía la tierna, devota mirada que Seiya le daba a Serena cada vez que la miraba. Lo que había sido seguido.

- Tiene sentido - murmuré más para mí que para Serena.

En vez de preguntar a lo que me refería, ella asintió y miró desesperadamente la pared azul pálido frente a ella. Al menos lo entendió y no tuve que deletreárselo. Seiya estaba lidiando con no tener a Serena, bebiendo y actuando. Habían pasado seis meses por Dios. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba?

- Me mandó un mensaje esta noche.

- ¿Quién? - Asumí que estaba hablando de Seiya pero con Serena nunca sabías a que chico Chiba se refería.

- Seiya. Preguntó por ti. Quería que te dijera que lo lamenta.

Mi estúpido corazón se aceleró y traté de mantener la cara serena. Me recordé a mí misma que probablemente estaba más preocupado en los sentimientos de Serena que en los míos.

- Oh - Fue la unica respuesta que pude dar.

- No sé cuáles son sus motivos Rei. Digo, eres hermosa y él es un chico. Entiendo que esté interesado.

- Pero también estas preocupada de que me esté usando para llegar a ti - terminé por ella.

Serena puso su labio inferior entre sus dientes e hizo una mueca. Sip, sonaba mal en voz alta. Pero era la verdad.

- El Seiya que conozco, el que amaba, no es calculador y cruel. Pero el Seiya que conocí nunca se hubiera emborrachado en una fiesta ni se hubiera liado con una chica en público. Mierda, estoy segura de que hiciste más con Seiya en ese sillón que yo en los tres años que salimos - Serena soltó una dura risa. - Básicamente tenía que rogarle por más que unos pocos besos. Era tan controlado. Esta noche, cuando bajé y los vi y bueno… sus manos… - balbuceó.

Sabía exactamente donde habían estado sus manos y recordarlo calentaba mi cara.

- Creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es ten cuidado. No sé lo que trama y no quiero creer que te está usando para llegar a mí. Solamente no creo que el haría eso. Sinceramente, si tú y Seiya se vuelven pareja estaría feliz por los dos. Es un chico maravilloso. Solamente no era "mi chico"… ¿Entiendes?

No sabía que decirle. Estaba sorprendida de que estuviera tan bien con Seiya siguiendo adelante. Seguro, Darien estaba bueno, pero si Seiya fuera mío estaría devastada viéndolo seguir adelante.

- Quiere tu número. No se lo di. No sabía lo que querías que hiciera.

- Dáselo - respondí rápidamente.

Serena rió y asintió antes de pararse. - Bueno, está bien. Estoy feliz por saber dónde estás parada. - El tono de broma en su voz era un alivio. Ella realmente estaba bien con esto.

- Esta verano… venir aquí… no fue solo para pasar tiempo contigo antes de la universidad.

Serena sonrió y levantó las cejas. - No puedo creer que me estés diciendo que un chico Chiba te trajo a Grove, Alabama y no yo.

Encogiéndome de hombros, le devolví la sonrisa. - Son difíciles de resistir.

- Ni me lo digas.

Me paré en la ventana y miré a Serena saltar a los brazos de Darien y besar su cara como si no lo hubiera visto la noche anterior. Era un poco grotesco. Él estaba sin camisa y cubierto de sudor. Volteó su gorra de baseball, sucia, de la universidad de Alabama, hacia atrás, antes de agarrar el rostro de Serena y apoderarse de sus labios. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me alejo de la gran demostración pública de afecto que están compartiendo con toda la calle. Ella había estado limpia cuando salió y ahora tenía el sudor de Darien Chiba por toda su ropa. Sin mencionar el césped pegado a su cuerpo. Sería mejor que su papá no llegara a casa para un almuerzo temprano. Eso no iría bien.

El corto clip de Tell him de Colbie Caillat me dijo que tenía un mensaje. Corriendo a la cómoda donde había dejado el teléfono, lo agarré y mi corazón se aceleró antes de leerlo.

_Seiya: Es Seiya. Lamento lo de anoche. _

_Déjame sacando el bote hoy. _

_Ven conmigo, por favor._

Ni siquiera me di tiempo para pensarlo. Rápidamente escribí.

_Yo: Está bien. ¿Cuándo?_

Actuar difícil sería la mejor forma de manejar esto, si en verdad le gustara. Pero no estaba segura. Si solo era un arma para usar contra Serena tenía que cambiarlo. Hacerlo verme.

_Seiya: ¿Puedes estar lista en una hora?_

_Yo: Sí_

_Seiya: Lleva un traje de baño. _

_ Preferiblemente, el bikini que_

_llevabas puesto la noche anterior._

Tuve que tomar un tranquilizante sorbo de aire y releer el mensaje varias veces antes de responder.

_Yo: De acuerdo._


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 7

-/-/-/-

** SEIYA**

Rei abrió la puerta en el momento en que me detuve en el camino de entrada de Sere. Necesitaba arreglar el lío que había hecho la noche anterior, así que, en vez de disfrutar de la vista de sus largas piernas cremosas, exhibidas en esos minúsculos pantalones cortos, rojos, salté de la camioneta y caminé alrededor de la parte delantera de la cabina para poder abrir la puerta y ayudarla a entrar.

Una tímida sonrisa jugó en sus carnosos labios mientras la encontraba en el otro lado de mi camioneta. Sí, tenía esperanza. Incluso después de la hazaña que había hecho la noche anterior, ella se vio afectada por mí. La culpa se instaló en mi estómago cuando miré fijamente sus confiados ojos.

- Hola - su acento de Georgia no estaba mal. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que Rei tenía una voz sexy.

- Me alegro de que me hayas perdonado lo suficiente como para venir conmigo hoy.

Encogió uno de sus delicados hombros pequeños. Unas pocas pecas adornaban la suave piel que estaba exponiendo con la camiseta sin mangas. No había notado esas la noche anterior y las ganas de besar a cada una de ellas me impactaron.

- No hay mucho que perdonar. Te comportaste como un idiota, pero estabas borracho. Debería haber estado prestando más atención.

No pude contener la risa. Rei Hino me había llamado un idiota.

- Eso es muy considerado de tu parte - contesté.

- Mmmm... Tal vez sea así.

Abrí la puerta de la camioneta y extendí la mano para tomar la suya mientras entraba a la cabina. Los pantalones cortos subieron incluso más arriba en sus piernas y, en mi mirada apreciativa, noté una solitaria peca increíblemente cerca de la curva de su trasero. Mi corazón se aceleró y me obligué a parar de comérmela llevando los ojos a su espalda.

Inseguro acerca de si mi voz iba o no a traicionarme, no le dije nada mientras cerraba la puerta y volvía hacia el lado del conductor.

Una vez que nos dirigimos hacia el embarcadero, miré a Rei. - Aún recuerdas el wakeboard, ¿No? - Había pasado horas enseñándole cómo navegar un verano, cuando estábamos en la escuela secundaria, mientras que Sere y Darien la abucheaban desde el barco.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios y me pregunté si estaba recordando ese día también. Habíamos sido nosotros en contra de Sere y Darien. Por una vez, sentí como si tuviera un equipo. Siempre era yo tratando de controlarlos a los dos, pero ese día, había tenido una compañera. Por supuesto, había querido a Sere como mi pareja. Ese fue el verano antes de que todo cambiara. El verano antes de convertirme en mariscal de campo y conseguir a Sere.

- Sí, creo. Es como una bicicleta... ya sabes ¿Una vez que aprendes nunca se olvida?

Los chicos iban a disfrutar esto un poco demasiado. Si no necesitara un ayudante y un conductor auxiliar estaríamos haciendo esto solos hoy. Pero el esquí y el embarque, con sólo dos personas, no era seguro. Alguien tenía que estar vigilando el corredor y luego, si yo quería subir, y lo haría - sobre todo con Rei, entonces necesitaba otro conductor.

- Mmmm... Tal vez un poco. Te puede llevar varios intentos si estás oxidada - respondí finalmente.

Rei dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y reprimí una risa. Había tenido más dificultades para aprender a subirse a los esquís y luego el wakeboard casi la había hecho caer. Siempre he admirado su determinación, sin embargo. Ella no se había dado por vencida.

- Si estamos esquiando y navegando, otros estarán allí ¿Verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza, notando la pequeña decepción en su voz. Me quería solo. Me gustó eso, mucho.

- ¿Estará Diamante allí?

Mi pequeño momento de placer se evaporó.

- ¿Diamante? Uh, probablemente. - Bueno mierda. Había olvidado su pequeño episodio de unión en Moon. Diamante no había estado en la fiesta de anoche. Él no sabía nada de nuestra pequeña demostración pública de afecto. No, espera... probablemente sabía. Eso era un digno chisme. Alguien tenía que haberle dicho a estas alturas.

- Oh, qué bueno. Voy a tener por lo menos otro amigo ahí.

Diablos, no. Tendría que tirar a Diamante a un lado sin que ella lo notara y asegurarme de que entendiera que Rei estaba fuera de sus manos.

Una vez más, la culpa comenzó a tirar de mí y me empujó. Claro, Diamante podría ser más sincero acerca de su interés en Rei, pero ella estaba aquí sólo por el verano. Luego nos dirigiríamos todos a la universidad. Si alguien iba a tener una aventura de verano con ella, ese iba a ser yo. Fin de la historia. No hay razón para la culpa. Esto era un medio para un fin. Además, tomé un rápido vistazo por encima a Rei, no era como si no me gustara su compañía. Ella era hermosa, inteligente y divertida. Además, estar con ella iba a volver loca a Serena. Tal vez, vez. Necesitaba una cerveza. Eso siempre ayudó a limpiar mi conciencia.

-/-/-/-

**REI**

Mi celular sonó y rápidamente lo saqué de mi bolsillo. Era Serena. Le había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que iría a navegar con Seiya hoy. Ella debió haber pensado que sería mejor llamarme en vez de responder por texto.

- Hola - dije, intentando no mirar a Seiya. Conducía, pero podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

- ¿Irán ustedes dos solos? Porque sí es así, no es seguro. Darien y yo podemos ir, también.

De ninguna manera quería a Serena cerca de Seiya hoy. Necesitaba llamar su atención y cuando Serena está cerca, él solo la tenía en mente. - No, vamos a esquiar. Otros vendrán, también. Es seguro.

- Si es Sere dile que ella y Darien son bienvenidos si quieren venir - dijo en voz alta. Genial.

- Dile que gracias, pero si ya van con otras personas, probablemente sera mas divertido sin Sere y Darien y yo juntos…- su voz se desvaneció.

- De acuerdo, se lo diré.

- Está noche Darien y yo iremos a la playa a comer unas pinzas de cangrejo y luego iremos a escuchar tocar a Little Big Town en el muelle. Diamante tiene otros dos boletos y estaba preguntándose si tú querías ir, ya sabes… con el.

¿Diamante? Giré la cabeza para así poder mirar por el rabillo a Seiya. Miraba el camino, pero sabía que toda su atención se centraba por completo en mi conversación con Serena. Me molestaron las razones detrás de su interés, así que decidí que dos podían jugar este juego.

- Claro, me encantaría ir esta noche. Estoy a punto de ver a Diamante, así que se lo diré yo misma.

La cabeza de Seiya se volvió para mirarme y yo le lancé una sonrisa inocente y me despedí de Serena antes de colgar.

- Serena y Darien ya tienen planes para hoy. Sin embargo, dijo que te diera las gracias. - Si quería saber sobre Diamante, tendría que preguntar.

- ¿Qué quería que le dijeras a Diamante?

Abrí mi boca para responder de manera casi automática, pero la cerré rápidamente. Esto no era de su incumbencia. Sólo porque me lo preguntó, no significa que tenga de decírselo. La vieja Rei le habría soltado todo lo que él quería saber. Esta Rei no haría eso. Esta Rei no por qué saberlo.

- Si hubiera querido que supieras los detalles de mi conversación, hubiera puesto a Serena en altavoz - respondí finalmente.

- Auch. Yo sólo preguntaba.

Quizás fui un poco borde con mi comentario. Quería gustarle a Seiya y me invitó a esquiar con él.

- Lo siento. No era nada de tu incumbencia. No quise sonar tan grosera.

Seiya no respondió y el silencio envolvió la camioneta.

Cuando Seiya se detuvo en el estacionamiento de los botes, decidí que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para decidir cómo manejar su silencio. Pasar el día en un bote con un Seiya molesto no sonaba divertido.

- Lamento haber sido tan grosera. No era nada importante, la verdad.

Seiya apagó el motor y se volvió para encontrarse con mi mirada. Me estudió por un momento, y luego finalmente asintió. De acuerdo. No debí haber metido mi nariz en tus asuntos. Pensaba que éramos amigos. No creí que te molestaría que preguntara.

Grandioso. Ahora me sentía tan inferior como la suciedad en el fondo de mis zapatos.

- Somos amigos. No sé porque te respondí así. Supongo que me avergonzó todo el asunto. - Lo cual era en parte cierto.

Frunció el ceño, lo cual lo hizo ver ridículamente sexy. ¿Por qué Sere te pediría decirle algo embarazoso a Diamante?

Perfecto. Me coloqué a mí misma contra la pared. No podía responderle tan grosera otra vez. No me gustaría que estuviera todo hosco y callado por mí. El mejor movimiento sería mentir.

- Nunca he tenido una cita antes. Diamante me preguntó si quería ir con él a un concierto esta noche. O le pidió a Serena que me preguntara si yo quería ir con él. - O quizás debería decir toda la verdad y quedar como idiota. ¡Genial! Necesitaba mejorar en mis habilidades de mentirosa. Abrí mi boca para mentir, pero en su lugar salió la verdad. Me obligué a no hacer una mueca y tomé la manija de la puerta. La sorpresa en los ojos de Seiya fue humillante. Yo tenía dieciocho años y nunca había tenido una cita. Era triste. Y ahora Seiya sabía lo patética que era.

- Espera - la mano de Seiya salió disparada y me agarró el brazo para detenerme antes de que saltara de la camioneta.

Suspirando, me giré para ver dentro de sus simpáticos ojos, pero no frustrado. Bueno, esto es interesante.

- ¿Te gusta Diamante?

Sí, me gustaba Diamante. Era amable, atento, divertido, dulce, y se sentía atraído por mí. No había una ex novia que no pudiera superar en mi camino. Pero él no era Seiya.

Asentí, no dije nada más. En cambio, esperé.

Seiya abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de sacudir la cabeza y dejar libre mi brazo. - No importa. Vamos.

Él abrió su puerta y salió. Daría cualquier cosa para saber lo que iba a decir antes de detenerse hace un momento. Pero la conversación ya había terminado. Su curiosidad había sido saciada y yo tenía un día entero para insistir en el hecho que no maté la oportunidad que tenía con él. Diamante era su amigo y después del lío con Darien, dudaba que Seiya hiciera alguna vez un movimiento con la chica de su amigo.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 8

-/-/-/-

**SEIYA**

Si Diamante susurraba en su oído una vez más, iba a lanzar su culo del maldito barco. La unica razón por la que había conseguido mantenerse en él tanto tiempo era porque Rei no parecía tan contenta con sus intentos de ligar. Ella no se reía y sonreía como lo había hecho en el restaurante. En cambio, parecía un poco tensa por algo. ¿Había decidido a la luz del día que Diamante no era tan interesante? Dios, lo esperaba. No la quería por las razones correctas y eso lo hacía muy difícil y egoísta y calculador. Rei era tan malditamente dulce y de ninguna manera quería hacerle daño. Si Diamante la hacía feliz, no estaba seguro de que pudiera interponerme en el camino sólo para recuperar a Sere.

- ¿Debería advertir a E para que dé un paso atrás? - La voz de Jedite interrumpió mis pensamientos y aparté la mirada de Rei y Diamante, centrándome en conducir la embarcación.

- ¿De qué? - le pregunté con voz aburrida.

Jedite soltó un bufido - De la mirada asesina que estás lanzándole.

¿Desde cuándo Jedite decide comenzar a prestar atención al mundo que lo rodea? Sacudiendo la cabeza, me di la vuelta y observé a Telu y Ojo de Águila. Habían estado ahí tratando de superarse por más de veinte minutos. Si no hacia un giro brusco e inesperado, ambos se mantendrían durante otros veinte minutos. Necesitaba una distracción.

- Espera, estoy a punto de hundirlos - le dije en voz alta. Mis ojos encontraron inmediatamente a Rei y ella tenía un férreo control sobre el costado de la embarcación mirando a Telu y Ojo de Águila con un gesto de preocupación.

Llevando el volante duramente a la izquierda envié a Telu y Ojo de Aguila a volar por el aire. Podía oír su grito y Ojo de Aguila gritaba algo muy cercano a "Hijo de pu…" antes de caer al agua con un golpe fuerte.

- ¡OH MI DIOS! ¿Están bien? - preguntó Rei hacia mí, con una expresión de horror. Ellos estaban bien. Yo conocía el camino y el lugar correcto para hundir a alguien fuera de su wakeboard. Todos habíamos estado haciendo esto desde que éramos niños. Los dos sabían cómo aterrizar con seguridad después de una buena hundida.

Señalé en el agua donde Telu y Ojo de Aguila habían aterrizado. Rei regresó en su asiento para ver que ambos habían resurgido y estaban bien. Telu estaba sosteniendo su tabla y Ojo de Aguila la besaba mientras ella reía en voz alta.

Vi los hombros de Rei relajarse.

- Esa es la forma en que a Sei le gusta decir a alguien que su tiempo ha terminado - dijo Diamante, sonriéndole con una ridícula expresión en su rostro que mostraba lo mucho que le gustaba. Estaría haciéndole un favor al chico alejándola de él. Estaba haciendo un imbécil de sí mismo.

Rei se volvió a mirarme con esos grandes ojos verdes. Tuve que tragar saliva, porque sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de Serena. No creo que quiera un turno.

Riendo, di un codazo a Jedite. - Tómalo

- No voy a conducir. Voy a ir por ahí contigo - le informé.

Rei desvió la mirada temerosa de mí a Jedite que ya estaba al volante. Ella no confiaba en él más de lo que confiaba en mí.

- Um, no lo sé. Tal vez... Diamante tal vez podría conducir - sugirió.

El ceño frustrado que llevaba porque yo era quien estaba a punto de salir con Rei fue remplazado por una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella confiaba en él y a él le gustaba, por supuesto que lo hacía.

- Lo que sea dijo - Jedite, tomando su bebida y dejándose caer de nuevo en el banco donde había estado tumbado antes de que le hubiese pasado el volante.

Diamante se acercó, tomó el volante, y apagó el motor para que Ojo de Aguila y Telu pudieran subir de nuevo.

Estiré la mano y agarré el wakeboard que Ojo de Aguila me estaba entregando. Podrías simplemente habernos dado un gesto para que lo dejemos ir se quejó Ojo de Aguila cuando llegó a Telu y la ayudó a trepar fuera de la tabla de buceo.

- Pero eso fue mucho más divertido de ver - le contesté, tomando el chaleco salvavidas de Telu y entregándoselo a Rei. Este es el úNeheo que te quedara. El resto es muy grande.

Rei lo tomó y se estremeció cuando el agua fría goteó de la chaqueta y entró en su piel caliente.

- En realidad, eso no es cierto. Él tiene uno mucho mejor escondido debajo de los asientos, pero es de Sere. Se lo dio a ella por su cumpleaños un año, junto con la mejor wakeboard, al menos para las chicas. Pero no deja que nadie mas lo use, aunque…

- No, nena - interrumpió Ojo de Aguila mientras empujaba suavemente a Telu hacia el fondo de la embarcación.

No me atrevía a mirar a Rei. Prefería más que ella no supiera nada de las cosas de Sere. Las tenía todavía escondidas debajo del asiento del banco. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que otra persona las utilizara. Ver que otra persona se las ponía, sería otra puerta cerrada. Esto había sido algo que Sere y yo hacíamos juntos. Había estado tan emocionada cuando le conseguí la nueva tabla. Incluso habíamos yacido en el agua y flotado en ella esa noche mientras llovían besos sobre mi cara y me decía lo maravilloso que era. Antes, cuando todavía había sido mía.

- Aquí está tu chaleco - llamó Jedite mientras me lanzaba mi chaleco agradablemente seco. Atrapándolo mientras se estrellaba contra mi pecho, rápidamente me lo puse y eché mi tabla en el agua.

- ¿Simplemente salto en él? - preguntó Rei desde el trampolín, mirándome con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

Nadé hacia ella: - Siéntate - le dije. Lo hizo rápidamente, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. La cogí por la cintura y la ayudé a entrar al agua.

- Eeeep, hace frío - chilló ella y sus manos me apretaron los brazos con fuerza. Su labio inferior tembló un poco y no pude detenerme. La hice llevar un chaleco salvavidas frío y húmedo porque era demasiado bebé para sacar el de Serena. Lo menos que podía hacer era calentar sus labios.

Se tensó al momento en que mi boca tocó la de ella, pero sólo brevemente. Sus dos manos se deslizaron lentamente por mis brazos y a mi pelo mientras yo la sostenía por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí. El pulsar pequeños besos inocentes en la esquina de su boca sólo mojó mi apetito. Tomé una pequeña probada de su labio inferior, su boca se abrió en un grito pequeño, me lancé adelante. Necesitaba sentir la suave presión de sus labios contra los míos. Enredé la lengua con la de ella mientras la apretaba contra mí, sus manos en puños en mis cabellos mojados. Sí, esto era bueno. Esto era muy bueno. Deslizando mi mano por su cadera saqué ventaja para envolverla alrededor de mi cintura. Un gemido un poco suave escapó de ella cuando la V entre sus piernas se abrió y se apretó contra la prueba de que estaba disfrutando un poco. Ah, diablos esto era mejor que bueno.

- ¿Podrías dejar de manosearla en público? - El tono molesto de Jedite me recordó que teníamos un barco lleno de gente detrás de nosotros consiguiendo un vistazo desde muy cerca. Me aparté y el gemido pequeño, frustrado de Rei me hizo pensar que en realidad me importaba un comino que nos vieran. Pero sus ojos se enfocaron y miró por encima del hombro para ver a nuestro público curioso.

Sus mejillas se volvieron de color rosa brillante mientras agachaba la cabeza. Mechones de su cabello rizado se habían soltado del moño descuidado en el que se había sujetado el pelo una vez que habíamos llegado al barco. Tragó saliva, nerviosa, con los músculos de su garganta moviéndose detrás de la suave piel pálida de su cuello.

- Quiero besar ese lugar... ahí mismo - murmuré mientras corría la yema del pulgar sobre el lugar donde su pulso latía fuertemente. Era tan sexy como era delicada.

- Oh - respondió ella sin aliento.

- ¿Van a subir o no?- llamó Ojo de Aguila detrás de nosotros. Fruncí el ceño ante el pelotón de gente entrometida que había traído con nosotros.

Su pregunta no merecía una respuesta. Busqué la tabla que había arrojado por la borda y me moví junto a Rei - ¿Te acuerdas de cómo funciona esto?

Tomando una respiración profunda Rei asintió y desenvolvió sus piernas de mi cintura provocándome un gemido. Había estado disfrutando de la calidez prohibida.

El destello de sorpresa en sus ojos hacía muy difícil para mí no tirarla de regreso.

- Sí, creo que sí - respondió ella.

Me volví para tomar la tabla y alcé mis ojos al ver a Diamante mirándome. Le di un gesto de disculpa y me moví para asegurarme de que Rei estaba atada en la tabla correctamente antes de que Diamante pusiera en marcha el barco.

- Se ve enojado - dijo Rei, estudiando a Diamante mientras yo nadaba a revisar su posición.

- Sí, así es.

- ¿Crees que nos va a hundir?

Negué con la cabeza. Diamante estaba enojado, pero no era estúpido.

Rei había confiado en él. No quería joder eso. Además, le sacaría la mierda a golpes si la asustaba. Estaba bastante seguro de que él también lo sabía.

- ¿Está bien ajustado? ¿Te sientes encerrada?

Ella asintió y me dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-/-/-/-

**REI**

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Mi cuerpo seguía hormigueando y ni siquiera podía pensar en las sensaciones extrañas que sucedían en mi um... área privada. Querido Dios, había estado a punto de hacerlo con Seiya allí mismo en el agua delante de todos.

- ¿Estás lista? - preguntó Seiya a mi lado. Asentí con la cabeza y esperé. Había pasado un tiempo, pero sabía lo que se sentía cuando estaba tirando de la cuerda justo la cantidad correcta.

El motor en el barco volvió a la vida y Diamante salió disparado, lo que también había estado esperando. Cuando Telu y Ojo de Aguila habían ido por primera vez me había asegurado de prestar atención a todo lo que hacían. Telu saltando la estela y volando en el aire no era algo a lo que iba a darle una oportunidad, pero todavía observé con atención.

Una vez estuve arriba, a salvo y sin tratar de lanzarme hacia adelante, al agua, me atreví a echar un vistazo a Seiya. Estaba sonriéndome con su aprobación y me apretó el pecho. Era tan hermoso. Cerró el espacio entre nosotros y me concentré en no perder el equilibrio recordándome que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo tenía que concentrarme en no moverme a la izquierda o a la derecha.

- Tienes esto - Me sonrió Seiya y luego se había ido. Miré mientras él salía, saltando la estela y volando aún más alto en el aire de lo que Telu había hecho antes de volver hacia abajo y sonreír como un niño pequeño mientras el grupo en el barco gritaba y gritaba. Ni siquiera me balanceé hacia la derecha. No me cabía duda de que caería si lo intentaba. Di rápidas ojeadas a Seiya mientras él seguía haciendo trucos en su lado de la embarcación.

Mis brazos estaban ardiendo y aferrarse era cada vez más difícil. Mordiendo mi labio inferior, traté de lidiar con el dolor.

- ¿Te arden los brazos? - Seiya me llamó mientras se ponía a mi lado.

Asentí con la cabeza, odiando poner fin a su diversión.

- Suelta la cuerda a la de tres - respondió y empezó a contar.

Los dos soltamos nuestras cuerdas cuando él dijo tres y se hundieron lentamente en el agua.

- Bájate de tu tabla - dijo Seiya mientras él permanecía en su posición. Iba a ir otra vez sin mí. No me sentía tan mal ahora por necesitar haber parado.

El barco regresó a nosotros por el tiempo en que desataba la tabla de mis pies.

- Dale a Ojo de Aguila la tabla, luego ven aquí - instruyó Seiya y yo hice lo que me dijo. Tal vez necesitaba ayuda con algo.

- ¿Vas otra vez? - gritó Jedite desde su lugar en el barco.

Seiya asintió. - Sí, sus brazos estaban ardiendo.

Ojo de Aguila tuvo el tablero en sus manos y una vez que lo dejó a salvo en el barco, nadé a Seiya.

- Siéntate en mi regazo y a horcajadas. Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y agárrate bien fuerte - dijo Seiya con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Tartamudeé confundida.

Soltó la cuerda con una mano y me indicó que me acercara - Vamos, Rei. Envuelve esas largas piernas alrededor de mi cintura. No dejaré que te hagas daño. Confía en mí.

Un grito y aplausos me distrajeron y me volví a mirar hacia atrás en el barco. Telu estaba muy contenta.

- ¡Hazlo, Rei! He visto a Seiya hacer esto con Sere muchas veces. - grito Telu.

Me volví a Seiya - Pero Sere puede hacer trucos. Yo no puedo.

- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es agarrarte fuerte a mí. Envuelve tus piernas y brazos alrededor de mí y yo me encargo del resto.

La emoción y el miedo lucharon entre sí cuando me rendí y deslicé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Hmmm... Esto es bueno - susurró Seiya en la curva de mi cuello. Mi corazón comenzó a correr por una razón completamente diferente cuando el barco se puso en marcha. Apreté mi agarre sobre él y hundí mi cara en su hombro. Una risa sexy y caliente vibró dentro de su pecho.

Nos levantamos y avanzamos antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa. Mis piernas se cerraron sobre su cintura con tanta fuerza que la excitación fuerte que había sentido antes, estaba ahora firmemente presionada contra mí.

- Ah, diablos - susurró en mi oído y pasé a preguntarme si pesaba demasiado o me aferraba demasiado apretado.

- Por favor, Rei, no te muevas. No puedo concentrarme cuando haces eso.

Tomé una respiración y me aparté para mirarlo.

El brillo ardiendo en sus ojos envió mi cuerpo a un frenesí caliente.

- ¿Te hago daño? - logré hilvanar.

Seiya negó con la cabeza y me dio un beso en la frente. - No de la forma que piensas. Espera, te voy a pasear un poco más.

Lo apreté de regreso y me obligué a mantener los ojos abiertos mientras giraba a la izquierda. En el momento en que estuvimos en el aire Di un grito ahogado de placer. Era tan liberador. Entonces estábamos de vuelta en el agua con tanta facilidad que no era aterrador en absoluto.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó con la boca pegada a mi oído para que no tuviera que gritar.

- Fue divertido - le aseguré.

- Bueno, porque vamos más alto esta vez - respondió él y salíamos a la derecha y en el aire tan rápidamente que mi estómago revoloteo salvajemente.

- Oh, guau - suspiré al aterrizar en la tabla.

- Es increíble, ¿Verdad?

Luego desaceleramos y nos hundimos en el agua.

- Gracias por confiar en mí - dijo, mientras nos sentamos en el agua para esperar que el barco volviera a buscarnos.

- Gracias por el paseo.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 9

-/-/-/-

**SEIYA**

Tan pronto como Rei cerró la puerta de la casa de Serena, saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y marqué a Darien.

- Sí - contestó al tercer timbrazo.

- Necesito un boleto para ese concierto de esta noche. Voy contigo.

Darien no respondió de inmediato, luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

- La Pequeña Señorita Rei ya te está afectando, ¿Eh?

El recuerdo de cómo se sentía su cintura envuelta en mis brazos me inundó y tragué duro: - Sí, lo está.

- Sere la emparejó con D esta noche. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Mi sangre hirvió. Sí, lo sabía, pero yo detendría eso. Diamante sólo quería a Rei durante el verano. Se dirigía a UT en el otoño y Rei se dirigía... bueno, no sabía a dónde se dirigía Rei, pero ella iría a la universidad también. Sí, quería poner a Sere celosa, pero la idea de pasar tiempo con Rei se volvía cada vez más atractiva, ya que, por algún motivo, me hacía olvidar. Cuando estaba con ella, no pensaba en Serena.

- Ella estuvo conmigo hoy. Me lo debes, Darien. La entretuve mucho. Tengo que estar allí esta noche.

- Sere se enojará. No confía en tus motivos y no estoy muy seguro de que yo lo haga.

- Has visto a Rei. ¿Qué ves allí que no te guste? ¿Por qué razón la querría, además de que es sexy como el infierno y está disponible este verano? Necesito una distracción. Creo que será bueno para todos nosotros.

Darien se quedó en silencio por un momento.

- El concierto ya vendió todo, pero Sere le dio a Michiru dos entradas y pidió un relevo en la playa para ir con nosotros. Su cita la canceló esta noche y busca a alguien que vaya con ella. No querrá darte el billete como su cita, pero estoy bastante seguro de que te lo venderá.

- Todavía tengo su número. Voy a llamarla. Gracias. No esperé a que respondiera antes de colgar y desplazarme a través de mis contactos buscando el nombre de Michiru.

Serena decidió que condujéramos en vehículos separados, dado a que Darien y yo conducíamos camionetas y Diamante manejaba un Jeep. No me gustó ese plan, porque me dejaba con Michiru, y Rei, a solas con Diamante. No era la combinación que yo estaba buscando. Así que ofrecí usar el Mercedes Crossover de mamá. Nadie podría argumentar que eso no era una idea mejor. Excepto Diamante, quien no entendía mi propósito.

Lo habíamos enviado con Darien, quien en retribución, consiguió que Serena aceptara.

Le había empezado a preguntar a Darien si tomaría el asiento de atrás para que Diamante y Rei estuvieran más cerca de mí, pero la idea de Darien escondido en la parte de atrás, lejos de todos, con Serena, hizo que mi pecho doliera. No creo que pudiera soportarlo. Entonces, me quedé en silencio mientras Diamante rápidamente tomó la fila de atrás sujetando la mano de Rei mientras ella se metía en el carro. El dolor de pensar en Sere y Darien se apagó instantáneamente por el rojo vivo de los celos. Los ojos de Diamante se posaban en el trasero de Rei, el cual apenas se ocultaba en ese vestido.

- Creo que acabas de gruñir - susurró Michiru mientras pasaba junto a mí y abría la puerta del pasajero. Aparté mi mirada de Diamante mientras él se movía al lado de Rei, entré al carro. Sería un largo viaje de media hora.

- Todavía con el ceño fruncido - se burló Michiru a mi lado. Le lancé una mirada que sólo le causó una risa.

- En realidad, pensé que nunca superarías a Sere. Estoy sorprendida - dijo en voz baja y luego bajó el espejo retrovisor para mirar a Diamante y Rei.

- Si ayuda, no creo que a ella le guste - dijo, y luego levantó el espejo hacia arriba.

- Encuentra algo que quieras escuchar. - Fue mi unica respuesta a sus entrometidos comentarios.

Michiru chasqueó la lengua sonriendo antes de inclinarse al frente y explorar los canales de radio.

- Sabes, Diamante es un buen tipo. No tiene segundas intenciones.

Rechinando mis dientes, negué con la cabeza y le lancé una mirada de advertencia.

- Solías ser un muy educado, un buen tipo, Seiya Chiba. Has cambiado… mucho.

Ajusté el espejo retrovisor para que Rei estuviera directamente delante de mis ojos. Ella me miraba. La furiosa frustración se desvaneció cuando me dirigió una sonrisa tímida. Guiñando, eché un vistazo de vuelta en la carretera y decidí que el auto sería el úNeheo lugar donde Diamante la alejaría de mí. Que estuviera seguro que la disfrutaría sólo aquí.

- ¿Es a Sere o a Rei a quien estás checando? - preguntó Michiru a mi costado.

Descubrí que me olvidé de Serena. Mi estómago se hizo un nudo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Sere estaba justo detrás de mí, sentada al lado de Darien. Levanté la mano y ajusté el espejo a tiempo para ver reír a Sere y apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Darien.

El dolor familiar volvió. Sus ojos se levantaron y se encontraron con los míos. La risa que había estado brillando se desvaneció y una tristeza en cuestión surgió en su rostro. Echaba de menos esos ojos riendo por mí. Agarrando el volante más duro, centré mi atención en la carretera en lugar de la chica que siempre amaría o a su prima, quien me lanzaba una oleada de lujuria cada vez que se acercaba.

- Es posible que quieras ajustar el espejo - La suave advertencia de Darien llegó detrás de mí. Si tan sólo pudiera odiarlo. Porque lo deseaba. Tanto.

Buscándolo, arreglé el espejo de modo que no podía ver a ninguna de las chicas y me concentré en la canción que Michiru había elegido, Break Your Little Herat Romper Tu Pequeño Corazón por All Time Low. Era muy conveniente.

-/-/-/-

**REI**

- Me alegro de que hayas venido conmigo esta noche - dijo Diamante, apoyándose un poco en mí.

Aparté mis ojos de la cabeza de Seiya.

- Gracias por invitarme - respondí, esperando que la decepción en mi voz no fuera evidente.

Cuando Serena me dijo que Seiya compró el boleto extra de Michiru y organizó todo para que fuéramos juntos, esperaba que hubiera sido por mí, no por ella. Luego él entró al auto y fijó su espejo retrovisor para poder verme y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Pero en unos segundos lo ajustó para poder ver a Serena. No había estado mirándome cuando me guiñó un ojo... había estado buscando a Serena. Darien lo notó, también.

Diamante miró hacia Seiya y suspiró. - No estoy seguro de por qué está haciendo esto. Lo lamento, pero parece que esta noche seremos testigos de más drama de los chicos Chiba. Seiya nunca superará a Serena, a pesar de que ella obviamente ya lo hizo.

Las náuseas que siguieron a sus palabras no me sorprendieron. Había estado pensando lo mismo, pero escucharlo de alguien más era duro. Estaba tan segura de que Seiya me había notado hoy. Podía sentir su atracción hacia mí. Pero entonces, ¿Qué sabía yo sobre los chicos y el sexo? No sabía nada. Si algún chico tenía su entrepierna presionando entre las piernas de una chica probablemente tendría una erección. De lo que he escuchado hablar de chicos, no podían evitarlo.

Suspirando, me escabullí de vuelta en mi asiento y crucé mis piernas. Mis esperanzas de que esta noche fuera sobre mí, se habían ido. Diamante merecía algo mejor que yo ansiando llamar la atención de Seiya. Después de todo era Diamante, no Seiya, quien pagaría por mi comida y mi boleto.

- Nunca he ido a un concierto antes - dije queriendo cambiar de tema.

Los ojos de Diamante se iluminaron. - ¿En serio? Entonces, yo soy tu Primero - dijo moviendo las cejas burlonamente. No podía dejar de reír.

- Supongo que lo eres - le respondí en un tono coqueto que había estado practicando en casa, sola en mi habitación, pero nunca lo usé con un chico.

Abrió mucho los ojos por un segundo y luego cerró la pequeña distancia entre nosotros y deslizó su mano sobre mi muslo para tomar mi mano entre las suyas. Y lo dejé. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Para cuando llegamos al restaurante junto a la playa, ya había tenido tiempo para superar suficientemente mi decepción y divertirme un poco. Si tendría que ver a Seiya mirando a Serena toda la noche, posiblemente terminaría en el cuarto de baño, con la necesidad de vomitar. Justo ahora, sin embargo, yo estaba bien.

- Te encantará este lugar. Tienen las mejores ostras fritas para chicos informó Diamante mientras nos dirigimos hacia los escalones que conducían al restaurante.

- O podrías comerlas crudas. - La voz de Seiya tan cerca de mi oído me sobresaltó. Alejando mi atención de nuestro destino, me giré para mirar a Seiya caminando a mi lado. Me lanzó una atractiva pequeña sonrisa. - Voy a compartir mi docena contigo.

- ¿Docena? - pregunté, todavía deslumbrada por el tentador olor de su colonia y el ligero roce de sus dedos cuando tocó los míos.

- Ostras crudas - respondió en una voz cansina y perezosa.

- Oh, yo nunca he comido una antes. No estoy segura de querer - Mi voz sonó sin aliento y afectada por él. Era débil en lo que a Seiya se refiere.

- Te voy a enseñar exactamente cómo hacerlo, así lo haces lento y suave, es agradable - Su voz se desvaneció hasta volverse ronca.

Quería sentir un poco de aire, porque de pronto hacía mucho, mucho calor aquí afuera. La brisa del mar no hacía nada para refrescarme.

- Oh - Fue todo lo que pude decir como respuesta.

- Si ella quiere ostras, yo conseguiré ostras para ella - respondió Diamante en un tono molesto, recordándome que estaba a mi otro lado.

- Sólo me ofrecí a compartir mi comida, D. No hay necesidad de molestarse - respondió Seiya, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Sus dedos suavemente se entrelazaron con los mío y luego trazó una caricia hasta el interior de mi brazo. Tuve que apretar los dientes para no hacer un embarazoso sonido causado por la deliciosa sensación de su toque.

Diamante abrió la puerta y luego me acercó más a él, puso la mano en mi espalda para dirigirme dentro el restaurante. Se estaba poniendo entre mí y Seiya. Lo cual sólo me hizo sentir culpable. Casi me había derretido en un charco a los pies de Seiya mientras yo estaba en una cita con Diamante.

- Tengo que ir al tocador. Rei, ven conmigo - dijo Michiru, mientras me agarraba del brazo y me llevaba al baño, lejos del resto del grupo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, Michiru se dio la vuelta.

- Guau, nena. ¿Necesitas echar un poco de agua fría a tu rostro? Creo que hasta yo tengo que refrescarme después de lo que fui testigo.

Dejando escapar un gemido, me cubrí la cara con mis manos.

Genial, todo el mundo lo había notado. ¿Por qué Seiya me hacía esto? Estaba a su entera disposición. Era ridículo. Quería poner a Serena celosa conmigo y que ella cayera directamente a sus brazos. ¡UGH!

- Lo siento - dije finalmente a través de mis manos.

Michiru rió entre dientes. - ¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú no has hecho nada. Seiya Chiba es caliente, Rei. Él nunca había hecho eso, y quiero decir nunca, lo que yo acabo de presenciar, nunca. Ni siquiera con Serena. No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver. Quiero decir, el chico siempre ha sido muy educado y respetuoso. Nunca fue sexy. Me refiero a sexy. No sabía que pudiera serlo. Pero, diablos, juro que tengo que echar un poco de hielo en mi blusa. Siempre pensé que era muy lindo, pero que no podía competir con Darien en cuando a su sensualidad... bueno. Pero guau-oh-guau, él es ardiente. Hubiera saltado a sus pies si me lo hubiera dicho a mí, y eso que no tengo novio.

Dejé caer mis manos y dejé que las palabras de Michiru fueran hundiéndose en mi cabeza.

- Piénsalo. ¿Lo viste alguna vez tocar o mirar a Serena de una forma que insinuase que quería estar a solas con ella? No, no lo hiciste. Porque nunca ocurrió. Actuaba como si ella fuese una monja y él el sacerdote. Pero contigo, en este momento, - Michiru agitó la mano hacia mí y sonrió con picardía, estaba CALIENTE.

- ¿En serio? - le pregunté con incredulidad.

- ¡Sí, de verdad! La pregunta es... ¿Qué estás haciendo con Diamante? Porque él es un buen tipo. No quiero verlo sufrir y parece que realmente le gustas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me acerqué al fregadero.

- No sé, quiero decir, yo no le gusto de esa manera, ni nada. Es un buen tipo y parece interesado en mi y pense… - Mi voz se fue apagando. Diamante era su amigo y no estaba segura, de ser honesta, por qué pensé que ir a una cita con Diamante sería una buena idea.

- Pensaste que Seiya se pondría celoso. Me di cuenta de eso. Somos mujeres, Rei. Esto ocurre cuando un dios, como Seiya Chiba, da rienda suelta a su poder sobre nosotras. Aléjate de Diamante suavemente. No le hagas daño, ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí, y levanté la mirada para ver mi reflejo en el espejo. ¿Quién era esa chica que me regresaba la mirada? ¿Ya no la conocía más? No sólo se veía diferente, actuaba completamente diferente.

- No voy a hacerle daño. Me aseguraré de que él lo entienda, y no le haré caso a Seiya esta noche.

Michiru asintió. - Bien.

La puerta detrás de mí se abrió y Serena entró, mordiéndose el labio inferior entre los dientes mientras miraba entre Michiru y yo.

- Tuve que intervenir un poco, pero creo que todo está mejor ahora - le informó Michiru mientras caminaba tentativamente al baño.

- Oh, está bien - Ella me observó un momento. - ¿Tú estás bien?

- Sí. Estoy bien.

- Seiya es diferente con ella, Sere - dijo Michiru sin rodeos.

- Lo sé. Lo noté.

- Creo que más de lo que él se ha dado cuenta.

Serena miró a Michiru y puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Eso crees?

Michiru asintió. - Sí.

Serena tomó mi mano y la apretó.

- Vamos, volvamos antes de que uno de ellos diga algo malo y todo el infierno se desate.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 10

-/-/-/-

**SEIYA**

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - preguntó Diamante tan pronto como Serena estuvo fuera de la audiencia.

- ¿Sere yendo al baño? - arrastré las palabras en un tono aburrido.

Diamante comenzó a ponerse de pie y me gruñó.

- Siéntate - ladró Darien por lo bajó, y Diamante se sentó de nuevo en su silla. - Sabes lo que quiso decir, Seiya.

- Él sabe que me gusta, Rei. Diablos, estuvo con nosotros todo el día en el barco. Estaba conmigo. Conmigo. Ella quiere estar conmigo. Lo puedes ver en toda su cara. No es mi culpa que la invitaras a salir y sea demasiado buena para rechazarte.

Diamante dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Sabía que yo tenía razón.

- Todavía estas enamorado de S… - se calló cuando Darien volvió su mirada furiosa hacia él.

- No, no estoy enamorado de Sere. Ella ha cambiado y yo estoy tratando de hacer lo mismo. Pero te estás poniendo en mi camino.

- ¿Tienes que coquetear con ella en mi cita? ¿Podrías al menos dejarme disfrutar esta noche con ella?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, tomé la Coca-Cola que la camarera había colocado delante de mí.

- ¿Y dejarla pensar que no me importa que esté contigo? No puedo hacerlo. Necesita saber lo que quiero.

Darien se aclaró la garganta y se levantó.

- Hola, bebé. - Tiró de la silla a su lado para que Serena se sentara.

Volví la cabeza para ver como Rei se acercaba a la mesa, desplazando su mirada de mí a Diamante. Había tomado estratégicamente el lugar al final de la mesa cuando Diamante se había sentado, dejando el lugar al lado extremo abierto para Rei.

- Supongo que el asiento no es para mí - dijo Michiru en un tono divertido, cuando me pasó para ir a sentarse en el otro lado de Serena.

Rei acercó su silla y se sentó, poniendo distancia entre Diamante y yo. Deslizando mi silla, cerré la distancia entre nosotros hasta que mi muslo estuvo descansando contra el de ella.

- Hola - dije en voz baja, mientras me miraba a través de la cortina de cabello que nos separaba. Extendí la mano y aparté su sedoso cabello, que bloqueaba mi vista, detrás de su oreja. Ahí, eso está mejor.

Su postura se tensó.

- ¿Vas a comer las ostras conmigo? - le pregunté, inclinándome para ver su menú, en lugar de abrir el mío.

- Oh, yo, uh… - tartamudeó y Michiru dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

- Bájale un poco, ¿Quieres? La chica está tan estresada que ni siquiera puede hablar.

No quité mis ojos de Rei.

- ¿Te estoy poniendo nerviosa?

Rei alzó los ojos para encontrarse con mi mirada. Una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa se asomó en sus labios. El rosa pálido de brillo labial que usaba los hacían parecer aún más rellenos de lo normal. Me incliné y olí un pequeño aroma a frambuesa.

- Un poco - respondió en voz baja.

Se encontraba en una cita con Diamante y yo le hacía pasar un momento difícil, no parecía estar cómoda. El sentimiento de culpa que acompañó y ese conocimiento me impidió inclinarme y tomar un pequeño bocado de esos labios con sabor a frambuesa.

- Lo siento. Voy a detenerme - dije en voz baja, lo suficiente para que sólo ella pudiera oírme. La voz de Serena se escuchó en el fondo, mientras intentaba llamar la atención lejos de Rei y de mí.

- Gracias - respondió, y luego volvió la mirada al menú en frente de ella. Deslicé mi silla hacia atrás a una distancia adecuada, me negué a mirar en su dirección mientras ordené mi comida y tenía una conversación con todos. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en no dejar que mi mirada permaneciera mucho tiempo en ella o bajar la voz cuando le hablaba directamente. Incluso pude comer una comida entera mientras veía a Darien besar la mano de Serena, su hombro desnudo y contemplarla cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

- Ese es el Seiya que recuerdo. Me pregunté a donde habías ido - susurró Michiru mientras caminaba a mi lado en el muelle. Sere y Darien hicieron su camino, Diamante y Rei venían detrás de nosotros. No me di la vuelta para comprobarlos. No estaba seguro de poder controlarme si lo veía tocándola de alguna manera.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le pregunté sólo porque necesitaba una distracción.

- El caliente y cachondo Seiya es nuevo. Nunca te he visto tratar a una chica como si quisieras comértela a la primera oportunidad. Fue... interesante.

- ¿Crees que Rei me tiene caliente y cachondo?

Michiru soltó una carcajada.

- Sé que Rei te tiene caliente y cachondo. Si la chica moviera su dedo en tu dirección, la tendrías contra la primera superficie dura que encontrarás.

Detuve mis pasos y miré a Michiru.

- ¿Qué?

- No actúes como si no supieras de lo que estoy hablando. Quieres a esa chica. La dulce, primorosa y bien portada Rei, y es sexy y se está metiendo bajo tu piel. Nunca hiciste eso con Sere. Ni una sola vez te vi mirarla como si la desearas. Era tu trofeo o posesión y estabas muy orgulloso de ella, pero nunca puso tu cuerpo a cocinarse a fuego lento.

Apretando la mandíbula, fulminé con la mirada a Michiru.

- No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. Amé a Serena con locura. Ella era mi mundo. Planeé mi futuro en torno a ella. Nunca fue un trofeo o posesión. El hecho de que no la tratara como un pedazo de culo caliente no significaba que no fuera mi razón de vivir. La respetaba. Nunca la traté con nada menos que respeto. No estoy en peligro de enamorarme de alguien como Rei. Es una distracción. Claro, la trato de manera diferente, ella es diferente, pero es sólo por diversión.

Los ojos muy abiertos de Michiru mientras miraba de derecha a izquierda me alertaron que no noté el hecho de qué levanté la voz. Volví la cabeza hacia la derecha y vi a Serena y Darien mirándome. La expresión de Darien era todo menos contenta y Sere parecía estar a punto de llorar. Pues bien, al diablo.

Rei.

Volviendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda, vi los grandes ojos oscuros de Rei brillando, con lágrimas no derramadas mientras me miraba. Diamante me miraba con una expresión asesina.

- Rei - comencé a ir hacia ella, y sacudió la cabeza hacia mí y se volvió para salir corriendo. Di un paso para perseguirla cuando Diamante se puso delante de mí.

- No. No voy a dejar que le hagas esto. Pensé que quizás eras sincero y estuve dispuesto a darme por vencido y dejar que la tuvieras. Pero no es así. Si la quisieras no hubieras sido capaz de gritar eso sabiendo que te iba a oír.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino, Diamante! - Lo empujé, cuando una gran mano se cerró sobre mi hombro.

- Tienes que dejarlo que vaya tras ella. Ya has hecho suficiente. - Darien no me dejaba ir. Tendría que pelear con él primero y eso sólo nos llevaría a los dos a la cárcel.

Aplastado por la derrota, me di vuelta y caminé hacia el coche. Una vez que el concierto iNeheió y Darien se distrajo, fui a buscarla. Me gustaría solucionar este problema. Tenía que hacerlo. La mirada de dolor en sus ojos fue más doloroso de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-/-/-/-

**REI**

- Rei, espera - llamó la voz de Diamante detrás mí. Por mucho que no quisiera que me viera llorar por Seiya, no podía seguir huyendo de él. Era mi cita. Lentamente, me detuve y me apoyé contra la pared de ladrillo fuera de los baños.

Diamante se detuvo frente a mí y la expresión de preocupación en su

rostro me hizo sentir aún peor.

- Rei, lo siento.

- ¿Por qué? No has hecho nada más que cometer el error de invitarme a salir en una cita. - Extendió la mano, tocó un lado de mi cara, y me secó las lágrimas con el dedo.

- Nada sobre invitarte a salir fue un error.

Dejé escapar una risa triste.

- Sí, claro.

-Lo digo en serio - suspiró y dejó caer la mano para agarrar una de los mías. - Noté hoy en el barco que te gusta Seiya. El resto de la población femenina en Grove tiene una cosa para Seiya, a excepción de Sere, así que no fue un gran problema. Todavía quería mi oportunidad. No esperaba que Seiya encontrara una manera de invitarse.

Había sido tan estúpida como para creer que él vino aquí por mí. Fue triste, cuan engañada había estado.

- Soy una idiota - susurré a través del nudo en la garganta.

- No, eres inteligente, hermosa y divertida.

Le sonreí y limpié el resto de las lágrimas de mi cara.

- Gracias.

- ¿Estarás bien?

- Sí, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo a solas. Si eso está bien. - Diamante asintió.

- Claro, te veré de nuevo en nuestros asientos.

- Está bien.

Me lavé la cara con agua fría en el fregadero y me sequé con una toalla de papel. Mi maquillaje se había ido y las pecas que trabajé tan duro por cubrir destacaban como un letrero de neón contra mi rostro enrojecido. Tenía maquillaje en el bolso, pero lo había dejado en el coche. Seiya probablemente lo había cerrado, pero la gente del sur de Alabama rara vez cierra sus vehículos. Necesitaba caminar y dejar de pensar en las cosas. Podría revisar el coche y darme un tiempo para que mi cara roja volviera a su palidez natural.

Busqué la línea D y me caminé hasta que vi el parachoques del Mercedes de la madre de Seiya. Zigzagueando entre los autos, no noté la puerta abierta del coche hasta que Seiya estuvo justo en frente de mí.

- Rei - dijo en un tono de sorpresa.

Asegurándome, comencé a girarme para volver corriendo al baño y llorar un poco más, porque él era tan perfecto que dolía mirarlo.

- Rei, por favor, no te vayas. Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Ya has dicho lo suficiente

- Rei. - Seiya me tomó del brazo y con firmeza pero suavemente me dio la vuelta y me hizo retroceder hasta que estuve contra la puerta del auto. - Necesito que me escuches - declaró y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, frotando suavemente mis mejillas con las yemas de sus pulgares.

- Soy un idiota - comenzó y luché contra el impulso de asentir con la cabeza, concordando. - No quise decirlo de esa manera. Ni siquiera sé si era por ti o como me haces sentir.

- ¿En serio? Porque ten por seguro que sonó así - escupí

- Michiru me acusó de no haber querido a Serena. Dijo que yo pensaba que era una posesión o trofeo. Me enfureció. - Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. - Contigo, las cosas son diferentes. No estoy seguro de lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, siento algo que nunca he sentido antes. Me gustas. Tanto. Me sorprende y me asusta como el infierno. Quizás no soy bueno para ti. Quizás lo que siento está mal. Porque yo amaba a Serena. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba... pero nunca sentí el deseo incontrolable de tenerla debajo de mí. - Su voz se desvaneció. - Nunca inventé excusas para conseguir que envolviera sus piernas alrededor de mí sólo para que yo pudiera presionarla contra mí. Nunca. - Tragó duro. - Nunca pensé en estar dentro de ella.

Me olvidé de respirar mientras me miraba a los ojos. Lucía dividido entre el miedo y la nostalgia. El chico dulce del que me había enamorado hace años se hallaba allí, pero por debajo de la otra persona en la que cambiaba.

- No soy bueno para ti. No sé por qué me haces desearte tanto. Me enojé conmigo mismo cuando dije todo eso. Estaba enojado porque te quiero de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado. Antes, sólo quería sobresalir en fútbol y la escuela. Quería que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos de mí. Pero ahora, quiero otras cosas también. Me conduces en una dirección que no puedo entender.

Me puse de pie de puntillas y detuve sus palabras con mis labios, pero antes de que pudiera jalarme contra de él, di un paso atrás y rompí el beso.

- Gracias por explicármelo - respondí mientras sus ojos buscaban en mi rostro una respuesta a por qué le había besado y me alejé tan de prisa.

- Sé que amabas o amas a Serena. Te vi crecer adorándola. Es sólo que... No estoy segura de poder manejarlo. Estás coqueteando conmigo un momento y al siguiente o tienes mal humor o arranques de ira por Serena y Darien.

- Muy bien - dijo Seiya mientras se agachaba y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.- No estoy listo para cualquier tipo de relación, pero me gustaría disfrutar de este verano. Antes de que llegaras a la ciudad, no estaba seguro de si estaría aquí hasta agosto. Ahora que estás aquí, no me quiero ir más. Me gustaría disfrutar de este último despreocupado verano contigo.

Eso no era exactamente lo que había esperado cuando decidí venir aquí este verano, pero era mucho más de lo que pensé tener. Quizás Seiya encontraría la manera de seguir adelante. Además, necesitábamos tiempo para llegar a conocernos el uno al otro sin Serena entre nosotros.

- Me gustaría eso también.

-/-/-/-

**SEIYA**

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron con sorpresa cuando nos vio a Rei y a mí caminando hacia ellos, juntos. Se encontraba de pie delante de Darien con sus protectores brazos envueltos a su alrededor. Alejé mi atención de ella y dejé de tratar de leer sus expresiones faciales. Eso era algo que tenía que dejar de hacer. La cabeza de Darien se volvió para ver qué miraba Serena, y arqueó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza una vez antes de volver a ver el escenario donde Little Big Town cantaba Boondocks.

- Vine con Diamante - dijo Rei a mi lado.

- Lo sé. - Pero eso no significaba que me gustase.

Su pequeña mano agarró la mía y la apretó antes de soltarla rápidamente y caminar hacia Diamante, quien finalmente notó que había regresado. Su gesto de preocupación pasó de ella a mí, y la molesta mirada que me lanzó no me pasó desapercibida. No le gustó que volviera conmigo. No podía culparlo. Odiaba ver el rostro enrojecido por el llanto de Rei. La acompañé hasta el cuarto de baño después de que ella recuperara su bolso del coche. Había entrado para ocultar una buena dosis de adorables pecas.

No la seguí. Esta era la cita de Diamante. La unica. Porque él era mi amigo y realmente necesitaba distanciarme un poco de Rei después de la conversación que tuvimos en el coche, pasaría el resto de la noche hablando con Michiru y disfrutando de la música.

Michiru me observó mientras me abría camino a su lado. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y decir veinte preguntas que no eran de su incumbencia, le informé: - ¿No quiero hablar de ello?

Cerró la boca y me lanzó una mala mirada antes de centrar su atención en lo que Diamante le decía a Rei. No me permití ni siquiera mirar hacia ellos.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 11

-/-/-/-

**REI**

La música suena en algún lugar a la distancia mientras giro en círculos, buscando. Justo antes de girar por un precipicio enorme y desplomarme a mi muerte, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Me quedé mirando el techo. La música era mucho más fuerte ahora. Colbi Caillat me hacía saber que tenía una llamada telefónica. Gimiendo, tomé mi teléfono en la almohada a mi lado. Me había ido a dormir con la esperanza de obtener un texto de Seiya, pero nunca llegó.

¿Por qué mi madre llamaba a las siete y media de la mañana?

- ¿Mamá?

- Hola cariño, siento despertarte, pero quería llamarte antes que tu estúpido padre. Tienes que escuchar esto de mí y no de él. No tiene absolutamente ni una gota de compasión por los demás. Sólo va alrededor de gente dolida haciendo lo que su culo sienta que quiere hacer. Hombre egoísta. No te ha llamado, ¿Verdad? Porque si ya ha llamado, me voy a saltar a un avión y volar a Nueva Cork a darle una patada en el…

- Mamá, ¿Podrías decirme qué está pasando, por favor? - Me había levantado y me senté, mientras mi madre divagaba sobre mi padre. Ese era su pasatiempo favorito. El buscar nombres para mi papá.

- Lo siento. Me dejé llevar - suspiró en el teléfono. - Tu papá se va a casar de nuevo Rei, con esa puta.

Me sentía preparada para esto, tal vez no tan pronto, pero sabía que él se había mudado para estar cerca de una mujer que había conocido en un viaje de negocios. Tenía la esperanza de verlo una semana este verano si encontraba tiempo en su horario. Sonaba patético que esperara que pusiera lápiz en el tiempo para mí, pero era mi padre. Hasta el año pasado, había vivido en mi casa. Lo odiaba al principio, pero con el tiempo quería una relación con él, otra vez.

- Está bien - comencé, tratando de filtrar cuidadosamente mis palabras mientras hablaba con mi madre. Se vuelve loca si alguna vez lo defiendo. No me gustaba que me recordara que me había dejado, cada vez que trataba de defenderlo. Debido a que tenía razón. Él me había dejado, pero me amaba. Sabía que lo hacía. Me lo había dicho el día que firmó los papeles del divorcio, que se había quedado con ella hasta que yo había crecido. Había estado pensando en dejarla en el momento en que estuvieron en la universidad, pero sucedieron cosas y había tenido que aplazarlo. Había dicho que nada de esto era por mi culpa. Me amaba y se sentía orgulloso de mí. Necesitaba creer eso. Me aferré a eso por la noche cuando me acosté en la cama y escuché a mi madre llorando y gritando mientras tiraba cosas a través de su dormitorio.

- Sabíamos que era serio cuando se mudó allí para estar con ella. ¿Cuándo planea casarse?

- ¡Por supuesto que no esperaba que tu padre de cuarenta y siete años se casara con esa puta de veintitrés años de edad! ¿Qué pensará la gente? Está arruinando nuestra reputación. La gente de este pueblo se enterará y hablarán. No serás capaz de caminar por la ciudad sin gente susurrando a tu espalda. Esto nos va a arruinar, Rei. ¡Sólo nos va a arruinar!

¿Veintitrés? Me estremecí. ¿Qué pensaba mi papá estando comprometido con una joven tan sólo cinco años mayor que yo? Eso fue... bruto. Mi madre siguió disparatando y llamando a mi papá con diferentes nombres cuando me senté allí mirando a la pared frente a mí. El mensaje: "El hogar es donde está el corazón" se leía en una pintura enmarcada y colgada en la pared azul pálida burlándose de mí. ¿Hogar? ¿Qué era hogar ahora? ¿La casa de mi madre, donde nunca hubo paz? ¿El apartamento de mi padre en Manhattan? Tenía alrededor de 500 metros cuadrados y estaba a punto de mudarse con su esposa de edad universitaria. Lágrimas picaron mis ojos mientras el olor del café flotaba por el pasillo. Podía oír a mis tíos charlando alegremente en la cocina y friendo tocino en el horno. Este era un hogar. Uno como nunca había conocido.

- ¿Me has oído Rei?

Me sacudí a mí misma fuera de la fiesta de lástima que tenía, me aclaré la garganta.

- Mamá perdón, ¿Qué decías?

- Él quiere que vueles a Nueva York para estar en la boda. ¿Puedes creer eso? Mi bebé en Nueva York. Le dije que de ninguna manera. No te gustaría estar en su ridícula boda. Pero insistió en que hablaría contigo primero. Mantente preparada para esa llamada hoy. La fulana quiere que seas la dama de honor. Ni siquiera la conoces.

- Está bien, mamá. Gracias por hacérmelo saber. Tengo que irme. Te llamaré más tarde. Serena está esperándome para ir a correr por la mañana. - Mamá se tragó mi mentira y caí hacia atrás contra la almohada cuando terminé la llamada.

¿Podría estar esto más jodido? El teléfono de la casa sonó y escuché a mi tía contestarlo. No tenía que adivinar para saber que era mi madre diciéndole a mi tía todo lo que acababa de decirme. Si mi madre mencionaba la mentira que le había dicho acerca de ejercitar con Serena, sabía que mi tía me cubriría. Ella me entendía. Siempre lo había hecho. Me acurruqué hacia abajo en las sábanas y cerré los ojos. Por ahora, podía fingir que esto era mi hogar. Que tenía un lugar seguro y feliz.

Al entrar en la cocina, varias horas más tarde, el leve olor a tocino todavía llenaba el aire. Serena se encontraba junto al mostrador en su pijama y su cabello revuelto mientras me servía una taza de café.

- Buenos días - le dije, deteniéndome junto al gabinete para servirme una taza de café.

- Oh, es mi compañera de correr temprano por la mañana. - El tono burlón de su voz me hizo sonreír.

- Uh, sí, lo siento. Necesitaba una excusa para colgar el teléfono.

Serena se echó a reír y me entregó la taza de café. - No te preocupes. Mamá te cubrió de acuerdo con la nota que nos dejó. - Señala la nota tirada en el mesón.

Estiré la mano y la recogí.

_Buenos días, Niñas_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de su carrera por la mañana_

_temprano. Tengo que decir que cuando Mónica me llamó esta_

_mañana y dijo que ustedes dos iban a correr, me sorprendí un poco._

_Podría haber jurado que había pasado por las dos puertas y estaban_

_cerradas herméticamente. Pero no se preocupen, no compartí esa_

_información con mi hermana. Cree que ambas disfrutaron de una_

_agradable larga caminata antes de entrar a la casa a comer un poco_

_de tocino y huevos fritos._

_Con Amor,_

_Mamá_.

Sonreí para mis adentros y dejé la carta.

- ¿Cómo es que tu mamá logra ser tan fresca y la mía es una psicópata loca? - le pregunté, tomando un sorbo de mi café oscuro.

Serena ni siquiera niega las tendencias insanas de mi madre. Me da una mueca triste y se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Por qué tu mamá llamó tan temprano esta mañana?

Rodé mis hombros y puse mi taza hacia abajo. Realmente no quiero hablar de esto, pero sabía que hablar con alguien que no fuera mi mamá haría mi decisión más fácil.

- Papá se va a casar.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos y se inclinó sobre el mostrador apoyada en los codos y me estudió un momento. Sabía que trataba de medir mi reacción a esta noticia.

- Esperabas esto, ¿No? - preguntó vacilante.

- Sí, lo esperaba. Pero no tan pronto, y tal vez no con una niña tan sólo cinco años mayor que yo.

Su boca se abrió. - ¿El Tío Hino está comprometido con una de veintitrés años?

Sonaba ridículo cuando lo dijo en voz alta, también. Mi padre no era un hombre atractivo. Claro, yo lo amaba, pero era viejo y calvo. Por no hablar de que tenía una barriga. - Loco, ¿Eh?

- Sí, muy loco... ¿Estás bien? ¿Va a llamar?

No estaba segura de si había estado alguna vez bien. Aún cuando mis padres vivían en casa. Peleaban constantemente. La mayoría de mis recuerdos mientras crecía tenían una escena de ellos donde mi madre le gritaba a mi papá.

- Estoy bien. Se supone que hoy llamará. Su novia... quiere que yo sea su dama de honor. Ni siquiera la conozco. Creo que voy a preguntarle si puedo ser su padrino de boda. Creo que podría usar un esmoquin.

Serena dejó escapar un largo suspiro y luego caminó alrededor de la mesada de pie a mi lado. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y la apretó. - Cuando quieres hablar, maldecir o incluso llorar, estoy aquí.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tragué el nudo en la garganta. No me gusta que la gente piense que soy débil. Nunca había sido una persona que comparta sus emociones. Las conservaba en mi interior. Tratando con ellas por mí cuenta. Pero saber que había alguien allí que me cuidaba, significaba mucho. Más de lo que nunca sabría. Apoyé la cabeza contra la de ella y miré hacia el patio en silencio. No había mucho más que decir. Sólo tener a alguien a mi lado hizo las cosas mucho más fácil.

-/-/-/-

**SEIYA**

_Darien: ¿Qué días tienes que estar en Florida para las prácticas?_

_Yo: Tres días a la semana a partir de julio._

_Darien: Bama es lo mismo. Realmente sólo nos dieron hasta_

_junio para hacer ese viaje de acampar._

_Yo: Estoy listo cuando lo estés._

_Darien: ¿Hablaste con Rei?_

_Yo: No, hoy no. Acabo de regresar de la casa de campo, entrenando._

_Darien: Sere va a pasar la mañana con ella. Tiene algo de mierda con sus padres._

Bajé la mirada al último texto de Darien. Rei me hacía estar molesto y ansioso. No estoy seguro de que eso me gustara. No tenía tiempo para nada más que una aventura de verano.

_Yo: Voy a llamarla. Gracias._

_Darien: Ten cuidado con ella._

No respondí. Esto no era asunto suyo. Cuando había estado con Serena, él había estado más involucrado de lo que debería haber estado, pero me gustaba dejarlo pasar, porque Sere era una parte de su vida también. Pero Rei... no era su preocupación. Lancé el teléfono en la cama, me dirigí al baño para una ducha. Había planeado un día en el que podía tener a Rei toda para mí de todos modos. Había sido mi inspiración mientras corría arriba y abajo de las gradas, cien veces.

- ¿A dónde vas, cariño?

Mi madre llamó desde su oficina cuando pasé en mi camino hacia el garaje. Tenía la esperanza de colarme por ella sin tener que responder a sus preguntas. Había estado molesta cuando Serena había roto conmigo. Había estado aún más molesta cuando se enteró de que Darien había sido mi reemplazo. Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos en consejería. Habíamos tenido que lidiar con la falta de honradez de mi padre y encontrar una manera de enfrentar la verdad sin necesidad de destrozar nuestra familia. Todavía quería que papá se acercara a Darien pero él no lo haría. No había manera de que Darien diera el primer paso. Tenía un montón de bien merecida amargura en su interior en lo que a mi padre involucraba.

- Me dirijo a recoger a Rei, te acuerdas de la prima de Serena de Georgia. Nos vamos a Mobile para hacer algunas compras de equipo de campamento y tal vez ver una película o algo así.

Mamá levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. - ¿No es Rei la hija de la hermana loca de Ikuko?

No sabía mucho acerca de la mamá de Rei, salvo que Serena no era una fan. Encogiéndome. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos. - Rei no está loca. Eso es todo lo que importa.

- Hmmph... Bien, no te pongas demasiado apegado. La manzana no cae lejos del árbol.

La voz de mi tía Setsuna sonó en mis oídos cuando no hace mucho tiempo había dicho lo mismo de mi papá y Darien. Con el ceño fruncido, respondí: - Sí, me di cuenta cuando me enteré de que papá era infiel y luego mintió al respecto a los que se suponía que quería.

La espalda de mi madre se puso erguida. Odiaba la mirada herida que había puesto en sus ojos. No se merecía mi ira. Había sido una víctima.

- Lo siento, mama…

- No debería meterme en tus asuntos. Tienes razón. Ve a divertirte. Disfruta este verano. Todo cambia en el otoño. Hay un gran mar por ahí, con una gran cantidad de peces y ahora tú y Serena están separados. Es hora de comenzar a probar la variedad.

Mamá había amado a Serena. Creo que incluso podría haber elegido nuestros patrones de porcelana en un punto. Al oírla decir que tenía que empezar a "probar la variedad" fue un gran paso para ella. Crucé la habitación y me incliné para darle un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

- Te amo - le dije antes de volver a salir.

- También te amo, cariño - respondió.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 12

-/-/-/-

**REI**

- No, papi. No es que no quiera estar aquí. Quiero. Es sólo que nunca he estado en la ciudad de Nueva York y nunca he conocido a Carmesite . Me sentiría más cómoda si pudiera traer a alguien conmigo.

- Puedes traer a cualquiera menos a tu madre. No quiero tener que lidiar con ella. Sí quiero que hagas tiempo para pasar con Carmesite. Ella realmente quiere llegar a conocerte. Tenemos noticias especiales para ti.

- ¿Noticias especiales?

Papá se aclaró la garganta y, cubrió el receptor de su teléfono, y habló en una amortiguada voz a alguien más. ¿Qué otras noticias podría tener? Ya me había lanzado la bomba del matrimonio. Seguramente, no se estaban mudando a Alpharetta. Eso sería desastroso. Mi madre no sería capaz de dejarme salir de la casa sin pensar que todos los demás están hablando sobre ella o teniéndole lástima.

- Carmesite quiere que siga y te diga. De esa manera podrás estar preparada cuando llegues.

- Bien… - respondí esperando con un nudo enfermizo en mi estómago.

- Vas a ser una hermana mayor - respondió. Su emoción era inconfundible.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Carmesite tiene un hijo? - Nada más tendría sentido. ¿Por qué creería que estaría emocionada por un medio-hermano que nunca tendría oportunidad de conocer?

- No, Carmesite no tiene un hijo, todavía. Tú sabes cómo. Tienes dieciocho años, Rei. Sabes como se hacen los bebes… ¿No? Asumí que tu madre te explico eso…

- YO SÉ cómo se hacen los bebés papi. Lo que no entiendo es… espera… ¿Está embarazada? - pregunté con horror. ¿Mi papá había embarazado a alguien? ¡Tenía casi cincuenta! ¿Cómo podían hacer eso los viejos? ¡Ugh! Asco. Iba a ser como el abuelo del niño.

Papá se rió entre dientes en el teléfono. - Sí, Carmesite está embarazada. Planeamos casarnos esta navidad. Ella ama la navidad en Nueva York pero bueno, el bebé estará acá para la navidad así que en lugar de esperar decidimos ir adelante y tener una boda veraniega.

Estaba sin palabras. ¿Cómo respondía alguien a este tipo de noticias? Me hundí en los escalones de la puerta de atrás de la casa de Serena y apoyé mi frente en mis rodillas.

Mi papá continuó con su charla sobre la boda y los planes del bebé. Se mudarían de Manhattan a Nueva Jersey para que pudieran comprar una casa. Yo no tendría una habitación pero podía compartir la pieza del bebé cuando fuera a visitar. Me dijo que era bienvenida cuando quisiera.

- ¿Rei? - La voz de Seiya era una distracción bienvenida.

Levantando mi cabeza, subí la mirada a Seiya quien estaba en frente de mí con un preocupado ceño fruncido. Me pregunté cuanto había escuchado.

- Papi, tengo que irme. Mi, uh, amigo acaba de llegar y tenemos planes. Te devolveré la llamada después cuando haya decidido qué hacer.

- Vas a venir, sin embargo…

- No estoy segura papi, tengo que irme ahora. Te llamaré cuando sepa. - Apreté el fin de la llamada antes de que pudiera decir algo más. No podía levantarme para irme todavía; necesitaba un momento.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Seiya, bajándose a mi lado cuando era obvio que no iba a levantarme pronto.

Empecé a asentir con mi cabeza y terminé sacudiéndola en un "no" en su lugar.

Su brazo se envolvió alrededor de mis hombros y me atrajo a su lado. Esa pequeña oferta de consuelo causó que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Enterré mi cabeza en la curva de su brazo, e intenté silenciar el sollozo que no pude controlar.

Seiya no intentó darme ninguna palabra de ánimo o sin sentido. En su lugar, me sostuvo más fuerte y dejó caer pequeños besos en mi cabello, sien y frente mientras lloraba en sus brazos. Nunca había llorado realmente en alguien antes. Abrirme a compartir mis emociones era nuevo para mí. La parte de mí que estaba sorprendida por este comportamiento fue empujada a un lado mientras absorbía todo el consuelo que podía obtener. Este sería breve pero mientras lo tenía, lo tomaría.

Luego de varios minutos, me las arreglé para controlar mis lágrimas. Levantándome, limpié mi rostro. Por suerte, mi papá me había llamado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de maquillarme. Me hubiera humillado si hubiera corrido todo el rímel por toda la camiseta polo blanco de Seiya.

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Compartir con Seiya cómo mi papá tenía una prometida embarazada de veintitrés años no era algo que haría alguna vez. Era demasiado para mí. No quería ver la lástima en sus ojos cuando me mirara. Prefería la lujuria o la atracción. Si me tuviera lástima, no sería capaz de lidiar con eso.

- No - respondí, sentándome y revisando cuán mojada había dejado su camiseta.

- Me secaré - me aseguró con una sonrisa. Todavía podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos mientras buscaba mi rostro. Parte de mí quería que supiera todo sobre mí. Excepto que una parte más grande sabía que nunca me miraría igual si supiera cuan patética era mi vida realmente.

- Gracias.

Seiya se inclinó hacia adelante y dio un suave beso en cada esquina de mi boca antes de cubrir mi boca con la de él. No intentó hacer que me abriera para él. En su lugar, lo mantuvo suave y dulce.

- Mmmmm… he estado pensando en esos dulces labios toda la mañana - susurró contra mi boca. Fundirse contra él era fácil e inevitable. No parecía que pudiera tener suficiente de Seiya. Él se alejó, mucho antes de que quisiera que lo hiciera y corrió su mano por mi cabello antes de envolver varios rizos alrededor de sus dedos. - ¿Por qué no vas a terminar de arreglarte ya? Estoy ansioso de tenerte toda para mí por el día.

Mis piernas de pronto estaban en completo orden de trabajo de nuevo. Me puse de pie y le sonreí hacia abajo. - Dame diez minutos.

Seiya se levantó y comenzó a seguirme adentro cuando se detuvo. - Em, sí, eh, creo que sólo esperaré en la camioneta si eso está bien.

Serena no estaba adentro. Se había ido con Darien hace una hora pero sabía por qué no quería entrar. Debía haber montones de recuerdos en esta casa que no estaba listo para revisitar justo ahora.

- Bien, no me demoraré - le aseguré.

-/-/-/-

**SEIYA**

Entrar al camino de tierra que llevaba al campo parecía una mala idea. Acababa de pasar el día con Rei, completamente solos. Le habíamos comprado un saco de dormir, mochila y algunos suministros para nuestro campamento. Luego, en lugar de ver una película me convenció para dieciocho hoyos de mini golf. Había sonado como una idea estúpida pero escuchar la risa de Rei y verla pavoneándose alrededor cuando había hecho un hoyo en uno, había sido más entretenido que cualquier película.

- No había estado en uno de estos desde… - Se fue callando, mordiendo su labio inferior.

La última fiesta de campo en la que Rei había estado, había cubierto a Darien y a Serena. Cuando la realización de que Rei había sabido sobre que Darien y Sere habían estado tonteando a mis espaldas y no me dijo, había estado decepcionado. Siempre había pensado que estaba en mi equipo. No era su culpa. Había seguido adelante lo suficiente ahora para ver eso claramente. Alcanzando a través del asiento, sostuve su mano.

- La última vez fue cuando Darien y Sere estaban tonteando a mis espaldas. A pesar de que los cubriste esa noche no era tu culpa. Sin preocupaciones, bien.

Ella dejó que su labio inferior se liberara de sus dientes y apareció rojo e hinchado. Bueno, infiernos, eso era sólo demasiado tentador. Dejé ir su mano, deslicé mi mano entre sus muslos, y la acerqué hacia mí.

- Así está mejor. Estabas demasiado lejos - susurré antes de inclinar mi cabeza para que pudiera tirar de su labio inferior en mi boca y suavemente succionarlo. El sonidito de sorpresa que hizo me tuvo acercándola más. Dejé que mi mano se deslizara más lejos entre sus piernas desnudas y apreté la suave piel de su muslo en mi mano.

Rei presionó su pecho contra el mío e hizo un sonido de súplica en su garganta. Levantando su pierna, la llevé sobre mi rodilla y deslicé mi mano un poco más arriba dentro de su muslo. Su respiración se desordenó y me di cuenta de que mi corazón estaba acelerándose mientras más cerca estaba del borde de su ropa interior.

- No, no lo hagas - dijo Rei jadeando mientras me daba un suave empujón rompiendo el beso. Rápidamente deslizó su pierna de mi rodilla y cerró sus piernas. Había estado muy cerca a hacer algo que no había hecho sino una vez en mi vida; había estado en el séptimo grado y un poco confundido con el por qué Neherenia quería que tocara su ropa interior.

- Lo siento - dije, sentándome atrás en mi asiento y concentrándome en los árboles en frente de mí en lugar de ver si estaba enojada conmigo o peor, aterrada. Necesitaba contener mi palpitante corazón primero. Había estado tan cerca y ella había estado tan cálida.

- No lo sientas. Yo solo… nunca he hecho algo así antes y me puse un poco nerviosa. No estoy segura de que esté lista para eso.

Su pequeña mano cubrió la mía y mi puño duro se relajó bajo su toque.

- Yo tampoco - respondí, finalmente girándome a encontrar su mirada.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa. - Tú tampoco… ¿Qué?

Dejé salir una risa entre dientes y giré mi mano para que nuestras palmas estuvieran tocándose. Luego entrelacé mis dedos a través de los de ella. - Nunca he hecho algo como eso antes. A menos que cuentes el séptimo grado cuando Neherenia nos encerró en el armario de Telu durante un juego de girar la botella y me forzó a tocar su ropa interior o le diría a toda la escuela que estaba demasiado asustado para besarla.

Una pequeña risa burbujeante escapó de la boca de Rei y llevó su mano libre sobre ella para evitar reír en voz alta. Sonreí y apreté su mano. Era una historia graciosa.

- Déjame contarte, lo que casi hicimos voló ese muy extraño y perturbador recuerdo fuera del agua.

Esta vez la risa fue demasiado alta para cubrirla con su mano y la alcancé y quité su mano de su boca. - No lo hagas. Me gusta escucharte reír. Y es un infierno de historia graciosa. Así que la risa es esperada.

- No puedo creer que Neherenia te haya amenazado - dijo ella, todavía riendo suavemente.

- ¿En serio? ¿Conoces a Neherenia? Estaba determinada a perder su virginidad antes de la secundaria si fuera posible. Creo que Darien puede que la haya ayudado a cumplir esa meta en nuestro año de octavo grado.

- Oh, mi…

Su risa se desvaneció y una expresión seria llena de pensamientos la reemplazó.

- ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya ahora?

Una sonrisa forzada inmediatamente apareció en sus labios. - Nada, lo siento. - Miró hacia afuera a la fogata en la distancia entre los árboles de nuez. - ¿Listo para salir?

Era muy cerrada en un montón de cosas. Mientras más no me quería decir, más quería saber sobre ella.

Su teléfono comenzó a cantar alguna sensiblera canción de amor que había escuchado antes en la radio y buscó en su cartera y lo sacó. En lugar de contestarlo, rápidamente lo apagó y lo deslizó de vuelta adentro del bolsillo de su cartera.

- ¿Nadie importante? - pregunté, queriendo que compartiera algo, cualquier cosa conmigo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y alcanzó la manilla de la puerta. - Nop. Nadie a quien no pueda llamar más tarde.

Miré mientras saltaba de mi camioneta antes de salir por mi lado. Rei Hino contenía todo muy cerca. Me preguntaba si alguna vez realmente sabría lo que estaba pensando.

Sentado en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Jedite con Rei ente mis piernas, estaba satisfecho. Sere acurrucada en el regazo de Darien no estaba siquiera en mi radar. Me las había arreglado para hablar con todos, Darien incluido. Discutimos fútbol, universidad, y nuestro campamento sin ningún problema. Fue agradable. Rei era agradable. No, Rei era más que agradable. Tenerla en mis brazos hacía todo soportable.

- Cabezas arriba, Nicolas y Nehe acaban de aparecer - dijo Diamante, antes de tomar otro trago de su cerveza. Neherenia no había estado mucho alrededor desde que Darien y Sere se habían enrollado. Se me había insinuado algunas veces. Una vez, había estado tentado de llevarla a mi camioneta una noche y sólo joderla. Superarlo. Pero no podía hacerlo. No quería que mi primera vez fuera con Neherenia en la parte trasera de mi camioneta en una fiesta de campo. Había esperado todo este tiempo, podía esperar más. Sere iba a ser mi primera y última. Pero ese plan ahora había terminado. Me imaginé que algún día la chica correcta iba a venir y cuando eso pasara el lugar no sería importante. Sólo si fuera con la persona sin la que no podía vivir.

- Está viniendo hacia acá - dijo Telu con aire de suficiencia. La chica amaba el drama. Con Neherenia alrededor el drama tenía que seguir.

- ¿Quieres irte, nena? - le preguntó Darien a Serena, comenzando a moverse para que pudiera levantarla.

- No. No tengo miedo de Neherenia, Darien. ¿Qué va a hacerme? ¿Hmmm? - Darien se rió entre dientes y se inclinó y le dio un beso en la nariz a Serena. Mi pecho dolió sólo levemente con la visión de ellos. Nada como en los tiempos en el pasado cuando había sido incapaz de respirar profundamente cuando él la besaba.

- Bueno, miren a los chicos Chiba. Llevándose bien. Ambos de ustedes acurrucados con chicas. Nadie intentando golpear al otro. Parece que Seiya siguió adelante, Sere. - Neherenia arrastró las palabras mientras me pestañeaba y paseaba para detenerse en frente de Rei que estaba en su camino.

- Ya que has superado tu depresión por Serena, ¿Por qué no salimos una noche y nos divertimos?

Rei se tensó en mis brazos. Un relámpago protector me atravesó y la atraje contra mí más fuerte, poniendo mis manos en sus caderas. - Tendré que pasar, Nehe. Ya encontré a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo este verano.

Neherenia sonrió mientras dejaba que su mirada viajara arriba y abajo por Rei como si no estuviera impresionada. - Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor.

- Estoy en desacuerdo.

- Necesitas a alguien con experiencia luego de malgastar todos esos años con la hija del predicador.

Escuché a Serena ordenarle a Darien que se calme y que la ignore.

- No me gusta la mercancía gastada. Tengo estándares, tú sabes.

La risa de sorpresa de Rei me tuvo sonriendo como un idiota. Amaba hacerla reír. Se relajó y se inclinó contra mí cuando apreté mi agarre en ella. Saber que la hacía sentir segura y sin amenazas era un sentimiento embriagador.

- Una vez los chicos Chiba eran la cosa más caliente alrededor. No estás aprovechando tu potencial. Ambos son aburridos. Un día ansiarás esa emoción que te perdiste. - me gruñó Neherenia antes de tirar su cabello oscuro sobre su hombro y caminar hacia Nicolás , quien se había parado silencioso mientras la observaba insinuárseme.

- Vamos Nicolás, tengo suficiente de este lugar. - Caminó a su lado y Nicolás me lanzó una mirada de disculpas antes de seguirla.

- ¿Por qué la sigue? - preguntó Serena mientras se alejaban.

- Porque es sexo fácil - replicó Jedite.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 13

-/-/-/-

**REI**

- Si vas a dormir en la carpa de Darien, entonces ¿Quién va a dormir conmigo? No quiero dormir sola en una carpa. Hay osos negros en las Montañas Cheaha. Sé que es un hecho porque lo googleé.

Serena me lanzó una sonrisa descarada por encima del hombro.

- Bueno, estoy segura de que podrías compartir una carpa con Seiya. No tengo dudas de que él preferiría compartirla contigo que con Jedite.

Me dejé caer en su cama y gemí con frustración. Compartir una carpa con Seiya sería difícil. Habíamos estado en dos citas desde la fiesta del campo y ninguna de esas veces habíamos hecho algo más que besarnos. Luego de que le pusiera freno a su mano subiendo lentamente por mi muslo, él las había mantenido alejadas de mi cuerpo.

- No se ha ofrecido y yo no le voy a preguntar. ¿Puedo conseguir una cerradura para mi carpa?

Serena rió y lanzó otro par de shorts en su cama para empacarlos.

- Los osos no pueden abrir la cremallera de las carpas, Rei.

- Bueno, los psicópatas con motosierras que vagan por el bosque en busca de chicas jóvenes que estén solas para cortarlas en pedazos, sí pueden - respondí.

- ¡No hay psicópatas con motosierras! No puedo creer que jamás hayas acampado. Es seguro, Rei. Lo prometo.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú estarás acurrucada a salvo en los brazos de Darien Chiba. Estoy más que segura de que él podría enfrentarse a un oso negro - murmuré.

Serena sacó una mochila roja grande de su armario, muy similar a la azul real que Seiya me había ayudado a elegir. La emoción por nuestro inminente viaje me hacía desear poder compartir su alegría. Pero cada vez que trataba de emocionarme, visiones de osos negros, serpientes y motosierras perseguían mis pensamientos.

- Deja de fruncir el ceño. Estarás bien. Conseguiré a alguien con quien puedas compartir la carpa. No vas a estar sola.

Alcanzando el pequeño bikini azul que Serena había tirado sobre la cama, lo agarré y levanté una ceja con sorpresa.

- Así que, ¿Supongo que tu mamá no ha visto este?

Serena rodó los ojos y me lo arrebató de las manos antes de echarle una mirada a la puerta para asegurarse que aún estuviera cerrada.

- No, no lo ha hecho. Lo compré para este viaje.

- Apuesto que lo hiciste - bromeé.

Serena frunció el ceño.

- Shhhh... ¿No recuerdas todo lo que tuve que rogar para poder hacer que esto pasara? Lo único que nos salva es el hecho de que Seiya va a estar allí y ellos creen que tú y yo compartiremos una carpa. Y puede que haya omitido el hecho de que Darien estará allí.

- ¡Serena! ¡No lo hiciste! ¿Qué pasa si le preguntan a su madre? - pregunté horrorizada.

- Eso no va a pasar. Mis padres y Setsuna Chiba no son exactamente amigos.

- De acuerdo, si tú lo dices - respondí mientras mi celular me avisaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

_Seiya: ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Yo: Viendo a Sere empacar._

_Seiya: ¿Por qué no estás empacando tú?_

_Yo: Porque estoy estresándome por los osos negros que van a_

_comerme mientras duermo._

_Seiya: ¡JA! Ningún oso negro va a comerte. _

_No les gustan las pelinegras. Estás a salvo._

_Yo: Muy gracioso. Resulta que me enteré que no son muy_

_exigentes y que hay un montón en Cheaha._

_Seiya: No, jamás he visto uno allí._

_Yo: Bueno, están allí. Googléalo._

_Seiya: Yo te mantendré a salvo._

_Yo: Tal vez durante el día, pero a la noche cuando esté sola en_

_mi carpa vendrán a por mí._

_Seiya: ¿Sola en tu carpa? Um, no. Estás en mi carpa._

Levanté la cabeza para ver a Serena mirarme mientras me mandaba mensajes ida y vuelta con Seiya.

Estaba divertida, por decir lo menos.

- Bueno, ¿Qué está diciendo?

- Que voy a compartir su carpa con él.

Serena levantó sus cejas.

- Te lo dije.

_Yo: ¿Estás seguro?_

_Seiya: Infiernos, sí que estoy seguro. _

_¿Por qué crees que voy a este campamento?_

_Yo: Um... ¿Porque te gusta dormir en el duro suelo rocoso y ser_

_perseguido por osos?_

_Seiya: Graciosa. _

_Lleva tu pequeño y lindo trasero a tu habitación y empaca._

_Yo: Sí, señor_.

- Oh, la de poca fe - dijo Serena en una voz cantarina mientras me levantaba y metía mi celular en el bolsillo de mis shorts.

- Sí, sí, tú lo sabes todo - respondí.

- ¿Vas a ir a empacar ahora?

- Sí, supongo que necesito ponerme a hacer eso. Sin embargo, ¿De verdad tenemos que irnos temprano en la mañana?

- Me temo que sí. Es un viaje de cinco horas y luego necesitamos caminar hasta nuestro lugar para instalar el campamento y colocar las carpas antes de que el sol se ponga.

Aún estaba oscuro afuera cuando Seiya llegó en la Suburban de su papá. Tenía lugar para ocho. De esta manera podíamos ir todos juntos. Yo había empacado tanta ropa como pude en mi mochila. Serena me había asegurado que había duchas en el terreno que podíamos usar. No iba a meterme en agua infestada por serpientes para lavarme.

- Buen día, guapa - dijo Seiya mientras salía a trompicones por la puerta. Nos habíamos quedado dormidas y no había habido tiempo para hacer café.

Mis ojos se centraron en el vaso de plástico en su mano mientras me lo alcanzaba.

- Lo tomas solo, ¿Verdad?

- Ven aquí - dije agarrando un puñado de la camiseta negra que él llevaba puesta hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera besarlo. Le di un beso muy sonoro en los labios antes de agarrar el vaso de sus manos. - Eres mi héroe.

- Si voy a recibir ese tipo de saludo puede que empiece a aparecer cada mañana con un vaso de café en la mano - dijo Seiya arrastrando las palabras en una voz sexy mientras deslizaba su mano alrededor de mi cintura.

- Tenemos que cargar el auto. Aléjate de la chica, mandilón, y ven a echar una mano se quejó - Jedite mientras tomaba mi mochila y mi bolsa de dormir del porche y se dirigía con ellas a la Suburban. Seiya se echó a reír y agarró un bolso extra de lona que Sere y yo habíamos empacado con algunas pocas cosas que no pudimos meter en nuestras mochilas. Me miró y levantó una ceja en forma de pregunta.

- Las mochilas no tenían lugar suficiente. Además, no es todo mío. Tanto Serena como yo necesitábamos unas pocas cosas más - expliqué.

- Estás rompiendo una regla de campamento pero porque luces increíblemente ardiente en esos pequeños shorts de senderismo, lo pasaré por alto.

Me puse la taza humeante de café en los labios para esconder la tonta sonrisa en mi rostro. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que Seiya Chiba podía ser tan bueno coqueteando?

- ¿Qué es esa bolsa? - exigió Ojo de Águila mientras Seiya se lo lanzaba para que pudiera atarlo al techo del auto.

- Sere y Rei tenían unas pocas cosas que no entraban en sus mochilas. Cállate y átalo - respondió Seiya y se volvió a mí con una sonrisa arrogante.

Telu intentó hacerlo y le hice llevarlo de vuelta adentro - se quejó Ojo de Águila.

- No es nuestra culpa que seas un novio apestoso, Ojo de Águila. Ahora átalo - dijo Darien en un tono de disgusto mientras se acercaba desde la parte trasera de la Suburban.

Caminé hacia la camioneta para subirme y me detuve porque no estaba segura de sí debería asumir que iba a viajar al frente con Seiya. Busqué por el patio a Serena, pero todavía estaba oscuro y la luz del porche solo iluminaba parte del patio.

- Así que, ¿Eres la nueva chica de Seiya? - preguntó una voz desconocida detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para ver a una chica de baja estatura con una cabeza llena de cabello rojizo que sobresalía en rizos salvajes hacia todas partes. Sus ojos eran de un color brillante. Tan sorprendentes que tenían que ser lentes de contacto. Tenía un bronceado dorado que no coincidía con el color de su cabello, en absoluto. Pero era realmente bonita.

- Um, sí, bueno no. Sólo somos amigos - respondí.

Ella rodó los ojos.

- No son sólo amigos. Seiya no besa a sus amigas. Si lo hiciera, yo estaría en la fila esperando mi turno. He sido su amiga desde preescolar y no me ha besado ni una vez.

- Oh - fue la única respuesta que encontré para ella. Era demasiado temprano y yo no había terminado el café todavía. Mis capacidades verbales eran escasas.

- Soy Melissa. Telu es una de mis mejores amigas. Fuimos animadoras juntas los cuatro años de la secundaria. Jedite y yo tenemos una cosa de a veces sí, a veces no. Ahora mismo, es sí. - Me guiñó el ojo y tomó un sorbo de su termo.

- ¿Vas a entrar? Creo que Jedite y yo iremos a la parte trasera. - Hizo una pausa y miró alrededor. A menos que Darien y Sere la tomen. No creas que estoy interesada en la maratón amorosa de Darien Chiba durante todo el camino.

- ¿Van a sentarse cuatro personas en la parte trasera? ¿No va a estar atestado de gente?

Melissa frunció el ceño como si acabara de caer en la cuenta.

- Oh, supongo que no podemos sentarnos todos en parejas. Ahora, realmente no estaba segura de dónde debería sentarme.

Seiya vino desde atrás y abrió la puerta del pasajero.

- Vas a sentarte aquí conmigo. Si tengo que conducir todo el camino, al menos merezco que me entretengas.

Eso respondía a mi pregunta.

Melissa echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Ojo de Águila y Jedite atar cosas al techo de la Suburban.

- Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a sentarnos? Estoy lista para meterme y no sé dónde sentarme.

- Sere y yo iremos atrás. Alguien tendrá que viajar allí con nosotros si vamos a entrar todos - le informó Darien mientras abría la puerta y ayudaba a Sere a meterse.

- Jedite tú vas atrás con Darien. Melissa puede sentarse con Telu y yo en el medio - señaló Ojo de Águila.

- ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme atrapado en la parte de atrás con Darien? ¿Por qué no puedes ir tú? - espetó Jedite.

- Porque Telu es mi novia. Melissa es tu compañera para follar - respondió Ojo de Águila, bajándose del techo y comprobando las correas una vez más con un fuerte tirón.

- ¡Oye! ¡No me llames así! - gritó Melissa.

Ojo de Águila se encogió de hombros.

- Lo siento, Melissa. Los llamo como los veo. Si ustedes dos alguna vez lo hacen exclusivo, me aseguraré de cambiar de opinión.

- Lo que no puedo creer es que acabaras de decir follar en el patio del pastor - Jedite sonrió mientras daba la vuelta al vehículo hacia nosotros.

Seiya se inclinó y me susurró al oído: - Van a discutir sobre esto por unos minutos más. Adelántate y entra.

Sostuvo mi mano y me ayudó a subir. Amaba cómo me hacía sentir especial cuando hacía pequeñas cosas como esa.

- Pararé en un Starbucks y te conseguiré más café tan pronto como salgamos de Grove - me prometió antes de cerrar la puerta.

-/-/-/-

**SEIYA**

Rei estaba sosteniendo la nueva taza de café cerca de su nariz, oliéndola a su antojo. Yo había decidido conducir a través de Mobile sólo para poder encontrar un Starbucks. Ella estaba mucho más despierta y alerta que cuando había salido tambaleándose de la casa más temprano en una nube de sueño. Había querido acurrucarme contra ella y llevarla de vuelta a la cama, pero no era algo que pudiera hacer. Había trazado una línea entre nosotros físicamente y yo estaba tratando de mantenerme detrás de esa línea. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntos, se hacía cada vez más difícil.

- ¿Por qué el café de Starbucks huele mejor que cualquier otra cosa que puedes hacer en casa? - preguntó ella, con sus ojos en mi dirección mientras pestañeaba coquetamente. Si no fuera por el hecho de que ya sabía que la chica no tenía idea de cómo coquetear, pensaría que lo hacía a propósito. Cuanto más la conocía más me daba cuenta de que en realidad no tenía idea de lo tentadora que era.

- Es un juego mental. Hacen un excelente trabajo de marketing - respondí, buscando mi taza y tomando un largo trago antes de volver a ponerla en el apoya-vasos.

- Mmmm... No lo sé. He intentado comprar el café marca Starbucks en la tienda y hacerlo en casa, pero no huele igual.

Comencé a responderle, pero Jedite gritó: - No hay suficiente lugar en este asiento para mí y para Darien. Estamos apretados. Melissa y yo necesitamos intercambiar los lugares.

- Darien, sólo pon a Sere en tu regazo y muévanse - respondí, echándole un vistazo a Rei que me estaba mirando con sorpresa en los ojos. Guiñándole un ojo, busqué su mano.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

Sólo sacudió la cabeza y me devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¡AH! Dios, así está mucho mejor - gruñó Jedite en voz alta. - Tírame mi almohada, Melissa. Voy a tener que ir a dormir. Con Sere en el regazo de Darien esto va a terminar yéndose de las manos muy pronto y preferiría no mirar.

Mi estómago se tensó ante sus palabras pero sólo por un segundo. No me había molestado sugerir que Sere se sentara en el regazo de Darien, pero la idea de que él la tocara todavía me llegaba. Entrelazando mis dedos con los de Rei, me centré en el camino y el hecho de que ella estaría acurrucada a mi lado por las próximas tres noches.

Las carpas estaban todas puestas y el fuego ardía brillantemente para cuando el sol se puso en las montañas Cheaha. Las chicas habían subido a los baños a ducharse. Habíamos tenido que instalar el campamento más cerca de lo que yo prefería de la casa de baños públicos, pero Serena había hecho un mohín cuando sugerí que nos moviéramos otro kilómetro. Darien había bajado todo de sus manos y sin mirarme ni a mí ni a nadie había comenzado a instalar el campamento. Sere jamás me había hecho un mohín cuando quería que las cosas fueran a su manera. Fue extraño ver su posición en una opinión. Fue incluso más extraño ver a Darien rendirse ante alguien tan fácilmente. Ella realmente era diferente con él. No se rendía ante su voluntad y le preguntaba lo que él quería primero. La pequeña niña de espíritu libre que le gustaba arrojar globos de agua a los autos, envolver los patios en papel higiénico, y salir a hurtadillas por la ventana de su habitación para ir a consolar al pobre hijo de la camarera, estaba de vuelta. Sólo había necesitado a Darien para ayudarla a encontrarse otra vez. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al darme cuenta de que era mi culpa que ella se hubiera perdido a sí misma. Me alejé de la luz de la fogata y me metí en la oscuridad para observar la naturaleza sombría que nos rodeaba. Presionando una mano contra mi pecho, me froté duro para alejar la emoción punzante allí.

Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas se estaban poniendo mejor con cómo me sentía acerca de Serena, siempre pasaba algo que me enviaba en espirales de vuelta al dolor. Por supuesto, se estaba poniendo más fácil y no era ni de cerca todo lo que había sido al principio, pero no se había ido del todo. Temía que jamás lo hiciera. Serena siempre sería mi más grande error. No porque la hubiera amado, sino porque la había perdido.

- ¿Estás bien? - La voz de Darien rompió el silencio a mí alrededor.

Dejando caer la mano de mi pecho, la metí en mi bolsillo y asentí sin darme la vuelta para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? ¿Alejándote de los quejidos de Jedite?

- Sólo miro los alrededores - respondí.

Darien se detuvo a mi lado. Podía verlo observar en la misma dirección que yo desde mi visión periférica.

- Pareces feliz con Rei. Sere dijo que le gustas mucho.

Podía escuchar la silenciosa advertencia en su voz. Si hería a Rei, hería a Serena y Darien no estaría bien con eso.

- Rei es genial. Conoce mi postura. Agosto llegará pronto y yo me iré a Florida y ella se irá...a dondequiera que vaya a ir.

Darien giró la cabeza para mirarme.

- ¿Ni siquiera sabes a dónde irá a la universidad?

- No. Jamás ha salido a colación.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

- Una vez, hace no mucho tiempo, tú eras el hermano bueno. Eras cuidadoso con los sentimientos de los demás. Era jodidamente ridículo lo atento y amable que eras. Has cambiado, hombre. No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto pero extraño a ese chico. Él era alguien a quien siempre admiré. No podría estar más orgulloso de mis decisiones, pero siempre estuve tan condenadamente orgulloso de las tuyas.

La ira que había surgido se fue al instante, con esa última oración. Darien se dio la vuelta y volvió al campamento dejándome allí para pensar en lo que había dicho. Saber que él estaba orgulloso de mí hacía que me ardieran los ojos. Eso era algo que jamás había imaginado que admitiría mi duro y cabrón hermano.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 14

-/-/-/-

**REI**

Me senté en mi saco de dormir, revisando los mensajes que aparecieron por arte de magia cuando llegamos a los saunas. La cobertura en este páramo no era muy buena. Pero había Wi-Fi en el sauna, lo cual era sorprendente y de alguna manera divertido. Seiya, Darien y Ojo de Águila seguían apagando la fogata y asegurándose de que todos nuestros suministros quedaran guardados de forma segura por la noche. Nos habíamos sentado alrededor de la fogata y asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. Seiya había traído un par de cosas frías en una nevera, pero tuvimos que comernos todo esta noche, porque para mañana el hielo se habría derretido y la comida se arruinaría. Yo ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que tendríamos mañana por la noche para comer.

_Papá: Necesito que me llames._

_Papá: Por favor, llámame, cariño._

_ Tu teléfono no da señal._

_Papá: Llamé a casa. _

_Ikuko me dijo que estabas de campamento._

_Cuídate y llámame lo antes posible._

Aún no estaba lista para hablar con él. Lo llamaría una vez que volviera a casa de Serena. Pero en ese momento necesitaba más tiempo.

_Mamá: No tienes que ir a Nueva York._

_Mamá: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esa zorra estaba embarazada?_

_Mamá: NO quiero que vayas allí. _

_Tu padre está jodiéndote la vida completamente._

_ Tan sólo ignóralo. Por mí, puede irse al infierno._

_Mamá: ¡No lo llames! _

_Ikuko dice que llamó preguntando dónde estabas. _

_ ¡Y no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Seiya Chiba!_

_Estoy tan emocionada por ti._

Por fin me las había arreglado para hacer algo tan bueno como Serena. Mi madre adoraba a Serena y la mayor parte de mi vida tuve que escuchar lo perfecta que era y cómo debería intentar ser más como ella. No era de extrañar que yo fuera tan odiosa con ella cuando éramos niñas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, borré el resto de sus mensajes sin ni siquiera leerlos.

_Mina: ¿Decidiste que hacer con respecto a la universidad o al_

_menos hablaste con tu padre sobre el dinero?_

_Mina: Puedes ignorarme, pero cuando estés atascada en_

_Alpharetta en tu primer año, mientras todos viven una experiencia_

_Real universitaria… ¡Desearas haber hecho algo!_

Ella tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con papá sobre el dinero que necesitaba. Conseguí una pequeña beca, pero si asistía a una universidad de fuera del estado, necesitaría ayuda financiera. Ya había sido aceptada y mi inscripción pagada. El problema era que, debido a los ingresos de mi padre, yo no podía conseguir mucho dinero extra. No solicité préstamos a tiempo y ahora necesitaba ayuda.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y Seiya entró sonriéndome.

- ¿Me esperabas?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y todas las preocupaciones escolares se alejaron.

- Sí.

- Primero tenía que matar todos esos osos hambrientos que rodeaban la tienda - bromeó.

Comencé a replicar cuando él tiró de la camisa sobre su cabeza y su pecho bien definido estuvo a centímetros de mi rostro. Tragando saliva, me concentré en respirar correctamente. Sus abdominales eran tan perfectos que parecían irreales. O sea, ya lo había visto sin camisa antes, pero nunca tan de cerca. Sus pantalones cortos colgaban de sus caderas. Incluso sus caderas estaban definidas. El ligero rastro de vello oscuro bajando desde su ombligo hasta debajo de la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos hizo que tragara saliva. De pronto hacía mucho calor en la tienda y necesitaba que alguien me echara agua fría o un poco de aire.

- Rei. - La voz de Seiya interrumpió mis pensamientos y levanté los ojos de su tentador vientre plano para encontrarme con su mirada. Oh, Dios mío. Lamiendo mis labios nerviosamente, intenté pensar en una respuesta, pero Seiya me recostó y cubrió mi boca y mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Sus labios eran más suaves que la mirada que había estado en sus ojos. Jadeé cuando su pecho desnudo rozó la fina tela de mi blusa de tirantes y la lengua de Seiya entró en mi boca, probándome y volviéndome loca.

Necesitaba sentirlo. Deslizando mis manos por sus brazos, lo sentí flexionarse bajo mi tacto. Me gustó el poderoso sentimiento que venía con el conocimiento de que yo podía afectarlo con sólo un roce y continué mi exploración por su musculosa espalda. Rocé sus deliciosos abdominales con mis uñas, provocándole un gemido. Su boca dejó la mía y comenzó a besar un camino por la línea de mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello. Cuanto más se acercaba a mi pecho, mi respiración se hacía más pesada. Manteniéndose sobre mí con un brazo, su otra mano trazó el cuello de mi blusa con su dedo mientras me observaba de cerca. Sabía que estaba esperando mi permiso para ir más allá, y aunque sabía que no debería dejarlo ir más lejos, no pude decirle que no. El brillo de necesidad en sus ojos era imposible de negar. Por miedo a que mi voz no funcionara, me incliné hacia su roce como respuesta. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, luego una mirada vidriosa los cubrió mientras bajó su cabeza. Mantuvo sus ojos en los míos hasta que su boca llegó a mi escote, justo debajo de la línea del cuello.

Sus ojos azules retuvieron mi atención mientras su lengua salía y dio un pequeño lametazo a la hinchazón de mi pecho, después trazó un camino a lo largo de mi blusa hasta que se encontró con el pliegue que había entre mis pechos. Una mano grande se deslizó debajo de mi blusa y recorrió un rastro caliente por mi estómago, hasta que se detuvo debajo de mi sostén. Algo parecido a un gemido se me escapó y fue todo el estímulo que Seiya necesitó. Su mano se deslizó sobre el encaje de mi sujetador y se encontró con el broche del frente que él rápidamente soltó. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras sentí mis pechos liberarse. Nadie me había tocado así antes.

Cuando su mano callosa cubrió mi seno derecho, casi grité. La sacudida directa hasta el pequeño dolor entre mis piernas me sorprendió. Me quitó la blusa lentamente por arriba de mi cuerpo. Si yo iba a detenerlo, ahora sería un buen momento. Abrí mis ojos y comencé a decir algo, pero sus pupilas dilatadas y su expresión asombrada me detuvieron. En cambio, me levanté un poco y subí mis brazos mientras él se deshacía de mi blusa y sostén. Lo había hecho. Mi primera vez en topless frente a un chico. Y no era cualquier chico. Era el único con quién me imaginé haciendo esto. Cada fantasía que jamás he conjurado sobre Seiya Chiba tocándome no hacía justicia a la realidad.

- Rei - susurró, mirándome. Me removí, abriendo las piernas para que él pudiera descansar entre ellas y su erección presionó directamente sobre el dolor entre mis muslos.

- Oh Dios mío - gemí en voz alta y la boca de Seiya estuvo sobre la mía. Sus besos dulces y lentos se habían ido y consumía mi boca con una urgencia salvaje. Mi cuerpo luchó contra el suyo como si tuviera una mente propia y esta vez, Seiya gimió. Sus dos manos cubrieron mis pechos desnudos. Rodó cada pezón entre su pulgar y el índice, enviando mi mundo en una espiral fuera de control. Su boca ahogó mi respuesta hacia él, pero en ese momento no me importó. Era como si alguien hubiera encendido fuegos artificiales dentro de mi cuerpo. Me aferré a él, temerosa de que el miedo me hiciera caer en algún lugar del que ya no pudiera regresar. El dolor se convirtió en un placer que no sabía que existía.

Mientras regresaba lentamente a la tierra, noté dos cosas. Seiya ya no tocaba mi pecho. Sus manos se encontraban a ambos lados de mi cabeza, en el saco de dormir, debajo de mí y con los puños apretados. Su cabeza estaba enterrada en la curva de mi cuello y hombro. Seiya estaba respirando profundo y firme. Su cuerpo estaba tenso sobre el mío y yo cuidadosamente desenvolví mis piernas alrededor de él, donde me había aferrado a su cintura. Seiya no se movió ni se relajó. La preocupación y la vergüenza ante mi reacción a lo que habíamos estado haciendo comenzaron a incrementarse. ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Yo acababa de tener un orgasmo?

Su cálida boca presionó un beso en mi cuello y me estremecí debajo de él.

- No - exigió en un susurro. Me quedé quieta, al instante preocupada por haber hecho algo mal.

Nos quedamos allí un par de minutos más en silencio, y mi preocupación comenzó a crecer.

Al final, él levantó lentamente la cabeza y luego soltó su mortal apretón del saco de dormir, se quitó de mí con cuidado de no poner cualquier presión entre mis piernas. La humillación se apoderó de mi cuando lo vi tomar mi blusa de tirantes. Sin decir nada, dejé que me vistiera. La colocó sobre mi pecho desnudo y estómago, y luego rápidamente se apartó y se sentó de nuevo en su saco de dormir. Yo había hecho algo mal. Mi estómago se sentía enfermo.

- Lo siento - susurré.

Seiya levantó la cabeza para poder mirar en mi dirección, pero yo rehuí a su mirada. No podía.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó con una voz profundamente ronca que nunca le había oído utilizar.

Cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos para que no pudiera ver las lágrimas en mis ojos, respondí: - No sé porque hice esto. Lo lamento tanto. No fue mi intención…

Seiya se puso frente a mí, apartando mis manos de mi rostro y forzándome a mirarlo.

- ¿Lo sientes, Rei? ¿Entiendes algo de lo que ha pasado?

Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza.

Seiya dejó escapar una pequeña risa y tiró de mí hacia su regazo.

- Este ha sido el momento más increíble de mi vida. No lo sientas. Por favor - dijo en el mismo tono bajo y sexy que usó antes.

Lo estudié un momento.

- Pero… no lo entiendo.

Seiya se inclinó y besó la punta de mi nariz, para luego besar cada uno de mis párpados.

- Déjame explicártelo, entonces. Acabo de tener a una hermosa chica que confió en mí lo suficiente para permitirme tocarla y verla en una manera en que nadie más lo ha hecho. Esto no es como cualquier cosa que haya experimentado antes. Ella es impresionante y me respondió. Ella me quería. Yo fui quien hizo que perdiera el control.

Oh. Pero…

- Pero actuaste tenso o molesto cuando yo reaccioné de esa manera y te apartaste como si no quisieras tenerme cerca.

Seiya rió entre dientes.

- Rei, usé cada gramo de auto control que pude encontrar para no quitarte esos pantaloncillos cortos e ir a un lugar donde ninguno de los dos está listo aún. Por un momento, todo lo que vi era rojo y estuve cerca de hacerlo. Lo que tú pensaste que era molestia era yo esforzándome para recuperar la jodida calma.

La dureza que aún podía sentir bajo mi trasero mientras estaba sentada en su regazo me dijo que él no se había calmado del todo.

- Pero tu aun estas… - Mi voz se desvaneció y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

- Sí, bueno, dudo que pueda deshacerme de esto sin un baño extremadamente frío, lo cual creo que deberé hacer en un minuto.

Oh, guau. Sabía lo suficiente de chicos para saber que les dolía un montón si una chica lo excitaba y no hacia… que se liberara. El dolor que yo sentí había sido tan intenso que me rompió en un millón de piezas. No podía imaginar el verme obligada a quedarme en ese estado sin tener un final. Me abrazó mientras yo me aparté un poco.

- Yo podría… ayudarte.- Ofrecí en silencio y el cuerpo de Seiya se tensó por mis palabras.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo podría ayudarte con tu… necesidad de liberarte. Quiero decir, es mi culpa que estas así. Yo puedo… quiero decir, quiero ayudarte.

- Ah, mierda - murmuró, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano y frotándola con fuerza. - Rei, no puedes decirme cosas como estás justo ahora.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por qué hace que me duela más sólo con imaginarlo.

Bajándome de su regazo, no levanté mis ojos para ver cuál era su reacción. En cambio, tomé una profunda respiración y alargué mi mano hasta el botón de sus pantaloncillos. Su mano agarró la mía.

- Oh, no. No te dejaré hacer eso.

- Quiero hacerlo.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

- No, Rei. Iré al baño y arreglaré esto.

Apartando su mano con más fuerza de lo requerido, continué bajando sus pantaloncillos.

- Oh, Dios - gimió cuando tiré de ellos hacia abajo. Levantó sus caderas y pude tirar de ellos lo suficiente. Yo estaba subiéndome a un poderoso viaje. Ver a Seiya Chiba completamente fascinado por todo lo que yo hacía era sexy, sin mencionar divertido.

Alejé los nervios, la reservada Rei que gritaba en mi cabeza que no podía tocar a un chico allí, se esfumó. Llevé mi mano hacia sus calzoncillos y sentí su cálida y sedosa erección.

- Santa mierda - exhaló Seiya con una profunda voz que envió un estremecimiento a través de mi cuerpo.

-/-/-/-

**SEIYA**

Abrí mis ojos cuando el calor de la luz de la mañana golpeó la tienda. Los acontecimientos de anoche se apoderaron lentamente de mí y el cuerpo pegado a mi lado me hizo sonreír. Anoche, Rei Hino sacudió mi mundo. Cuando estuvo en mis brazos, yo estaba muy, muy seguro de que nunca nada me había puesto tan caliente. Pero luego, la expresión de asombro en su cara con la boca ligeramente abierta de sorpresa mientras suavemente usó sus manos para darme una liberación fue la cosa más absolutamente sexy que había visto jamás.

Tirando de ella con más fuerza contra mi pecho, inhalé el aroma dulce y sutil de su champú y cerré los ojos.

- Buenos días - dijo tan aturdida que se dio la vuelta en mis brazos hasta que estuvo frente a mí. La tímida sonrisa en su rostro dijo que sabía que anoche había hecho de mí un hombre muy feliz.

- Buenos días - murmuré en voz baja antes de besar su boca.

Retrocedió y se tapó la boca para impedirme hacer nada más.

- Aliento mañanero. Tengo que lavarme los dientes - explicó mientras mantenía la mano sobre su boca.

- Estoy seguro de que huele tan dulce como el resto de ti - le aseguré, agachando la cabeza y besando su cuello antes de oler su piel lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla reír. Yo no era de risitas tontas, pero esa risita era sexy y rara. Me gustó. Mucho.

- Hay que levantarse. Tenemos que encontrar la cascada. Hará un calor del infierno en pocas horas y debemos estar cerca del agua fría para refrescarnos cuando aumente el calor. - La voz de Jedite resonó en el campamento.

Rei se apartó de mí y se sentó. Me di la vuelta sobre la espalda y la miré mientras recogía sus cosas para prepararse.

Esbozó una sonrisa hacia mí mientras alcanzaba la cremallera de la tienda. Me percaté de que la noche anterior habíamos tirado su sujetador y me senté y la cogí del brazo.

- No puedes ir así por ahí - dije con una voz más exigente de lo que había previsto. La idea de Jedite o alguien más viendo su sujetador en la tienda envío una posesiva sacudida a través de mí. De ninguna jodida manera.

- ¿Así cómo? - Frunció el ceño, mirando mi mano en su brazo.

Cogí el sujetador y lo agité delante de ella.

- Necesitas ponerte esto.

Levantó la ropa en sus brazos.

- Me pondré el traje de baño bajo la ropa. No necesito ponerme el sujetador hoy.

- Uh, sí, lo necesitas. No saldrás de esta tienda de campaña con las tetas cubiertas tan sólo por ese pedazo fino de algodón.

Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios y me arrebató el sujetador de las manos.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 15

-/-/-/-

La cascada se encontraba sólo a unos ocho kilómetros, lo que era algo bueno porque si tenía que oír a Melissa quejarse un minuto más, iba a enloquecer.

Fui en busca de Rei y la encontré sentada en una roca a través del agua, junto a Serena. Me paré ahí y las observé. Las risas de Serena siempre me hicieron sonreír. Oyéndola reírse sobre el agua, hablando felizmente con Rei hace que las cosas se sientan bien. Serena había tenido mi corazón por tanto tiempo que después de su traición la habría aceptado de nuevo sin lugar a dudas, si ella preguntaba. Por mucho que amara a mi hermano. Mis ojos se trasladaron a Rei quien hablaba ahora. Su expresión feliz me hizo sentirme como un rey. Ella había estado de un humor excelente esta mañana. Saber que era por mí, fue agradable. El recuerdo del toque de Rei por la noche, excedía cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado alguna vez con Serena. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirme acerca de eso.

Serena me poseía. Habría removido cielo y tierra para hacerla feliz. Era diferente con Rei. Disfrutaba su compañía y estar con ella era estimulante. Pero sabía cómo se sentía el amor y lo que sentía por Rei ni se acercaba. Era más intenso pero sólo físicamente. La idea de dejarla en agosto no dolió de la forma en que lo hizo cuando pensaba en Sere estando tan lejos.

- Es un pedazo de trasero caliente. Si te aburres y quieres intercambiar compañeros de tienda solo déjame saber. - Sacudí mi cabeza para mirar con furia a Jedite cuando estuvo de pie sonriendo burlonamente con su atención enfocada en Rei.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? exigí, elevándome por encima de Jedite sólo a unos centímetros. Empuñé mis manos preparadas para patear su trasero si se atrevía a repetir su crudo comentario.

- Guau Sei, cálmate amigo. Sabes que no hablaba de Sere, ¿Cierto? - Jedite levantó sus manos y se alejó de mí.

- Sé de quién estás hablando y sugiero que quites tus pervertidos ojos de ella. No está disponible para cualquiera.

- Bien, bien, bien, ¿Qué diablos hiciste Jedite? No estoy seguro de haber visto a Seiya tan dispuesto a golpear a alguien antes, aparte de mí - dijo Darien en un perezoso tono divertido.

- Cállate Darien - dije sin mirarlo.

- No sé. Se ha vuelto loco. Sólo hice un comentario sobre Rei. La última vez hablaba de que ella era una jodida "distracción". No sabia que se pondría todo territorial - contestó Jedite, mirando por encima de mi hombro a mí hermano. Podría ver el pedido de apoyo en sus ojos y esto me hizo enojar más.

- Él tiene razón hermano. Déjalo. Has estado refiriéndote a Rei como una distracción por más de una semana. Si cambiaste de idea, entonces querrías hacérselo saber a todo el mundo.

Odiaba cuando Darien tenía un buen punto. Él era el Neandertal. No yo. Se suponía que él no era razonable. Tirando de mi camisa encima de mi cabeza, la tiré en la tierra rocosa y salté al agua. Necesitaba estar junto a Rei. Era la única cosa que iba a calmar la violenta tormenta dentro de mí.

-/-/-/-

**REI**

Quería un baño antes de dormir. Me sentía exhausta. Hoy había sido una explosión, pero entre el calor, nadar y caminar, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Puse mi teléfono en el estante pequeño sobre el fregadero del balneario para ser limpiado. Sere dijo que su cabeza dolía y quiso recostarse unos minutos antes de venir a tomar una ducha. Melissa y Telu dijeron que estaban demasiado cansadas para caminar aquí y ducharse, lo cual pensé, fue grosero. Decidieron que el agua de la cascada era baño suficiente para ellas.

Había sudado en nuestra caminata de regreso y sabía que ellas también pero no era mi asunto. Si querían acostarse sucias, entonces que así sea. Caminando aquí sola con osos, serpientes y el psicópata de la motosierra, había tomado mucha valentía de mi parte.

También me sentía ansiosa de volver a Seiya. La esperanza de que pudiéramos tener una noche similar a la anterior había estado en la vanguardia de mis pensamientos todo el día. Serena había mencionado mi tonta sonrisa y había sido imprecisa con mi respuesta acerca de por qué estaba tan mareada. Sin embargo, estaba bastante segura que ella sabía exactamente por qué.

Después de terminar mi ducha, me sequé y me puse mi camiseta, sin sujetador esta vez y los shorts rosados a rayas que había traído para dormir. Estaba oscuro y tuve que traer mis suministros y mi ropa sucia conmigo. Podría sujetar esos delante de mi camisa. Seiya nunca notaría que salí de la tienda sin sujetador. Su reacción posesiva a mí saliendo de la tienda sin uno esta mañana, me había sorprendido. Nadie había sido alguna vez posesivo conmigo. Tal vez la respuesta correcta hubiera sido mantenerme firme y forzarlo a aceptar que era mío. Pero no lo hice. Quería ser querida.

Recogiendo mi teléfono, noté todas las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes de texto. Suspirando, avanzando a través de ellos vi que papá había llamado dos veces. Mi madre había llamado quince veces y luego habían dejado varios mensajes de texto. Tendría que llamar a uno de ellos luego. Mamá me mantendría en el teléfono por siempre y yo en realidad quería regresar a la tienda.

Así que, me conecté con mi papá y esperé cuando el teléfono timbró.

- Finalmente. ¿No hay recepción allí? Te llamé varias veces.

- Hola, papá. Lo lamento, pero sí, la recepción es muy mala aquí.

- Me alegra que finalmente recibieras mis mensajes y llamaras. Necesito hablarte acerca de la boda. Hubo un cambio de planes.

- Bien.

- La abuela de Carmesite vive en la costa en Carolina del Sur. Es rica y su casa es un punto histórico. Se lo ha ofrecido a Carmesite para usarlo para la boda. Desde que Carmesite no pudo tener su boda de Navidad en New York, decidió que una boda de verano en la costa era más apropiada. Quiero que sea perfecto para ella. ¿Especial, sabes? - Hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta.

No respondí.

- ¿Aún estás ahí?

- Sí papá, estoy escuchando.

- Oh, bien, bien. Esto va a costar un poco más de lo que habíamos planeado. Además, los miembros de la familia que su abuela insistió deberán asistir, están volando de todas partes. La casa estará abarrotada.

Aún insegura de lo que él quería decirme, aparte de sus planes matrimoniales, lo cual, no creí era una cuestión urgente, esperé.

- Simplemente no hay espacio para ti en la casa. No puedo hacer a la abuela de Carmesite darte una habitación cuando ha sido tan generosa. Además, el costo del viaje realmente ajusta mi presupuesto. Traerte y pagar por tu alojamiento no es posible. Quiero decir, te quiero allí, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de llevarte.

Me apoyé contra la pared y cerré mis ojos. Lágrimas fluyeron por mis ojos y las limpié furiosamente. No lloraría por esto. No lo haría.

- Bien - dije a través de mi garganta obstruida.

- Así que entiendes, ¿Verdad?

Se gastaba su dinero en una boda para una chica con la que estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva familia. No podía conseguir el dinero para traer a la hija que tenía para estar con él en su gran día. Por mucho que doliera, esto era algo con lo que podía vivir. Sabía, sin embargo, la realidad de lo que me decía era mucho más.

Una nueva esposa, nueva vida, una gran boda, un nuevo bebé... mi papá no iba a ayudarme con la universidad. Ni siquiera tenía el valor de preguntar. Si tuviera que estar desilusionada y decepcionada por él una vez más, no estaba segura de poder afrontarlo.

- ¿Rei?

- Sí, bien, papá. Entiendo.

- Sé que lo harás. A Carmesite le preocupaba mucho que esto te disgustara. Le dije que no eres como Mónica y esto no sería un gran problema para ti.

- Tengo que irme. No quiero agotar toda mi batería.

- Claro, por supuesto. Bien, diviértete y disfruta tu verano. Tal vez pueda ir a verte en otoño. ¿Por qué universidad te decidiste finalmente?

Iría a la universidad local. Mi papá tenía una nueva familia.

- Tengo que irme, papá - contesté y colgué.

Lágrimas se derramaban por mi cara y sentí mi dura determinación de no dejar que mi mamá o papá me lastimaran nunca más, desvanecerse. ¿Cuánto más tenía que soportar antes de derrumbarme? Contener todo esto me comía viva. Necesitaba alguien que me escuchara. Alguien que me sostuviera mientras llorara. Sólo necesitaba alguien que se preocupara por mí. No por ellos. Por una vez, necesitaba que fuera sobre mí... necesitara a Seiya. Salpiqué agua en mi cara y sequé todas las lágrimas. No quería contestar alguna pregunta sobre mi manera de encontrarlo. Era el único con el que quería hablar sobre esto.

Agarrando mi bolsa, metí mi teléfono dentro y me dirigí a la puerta. El cuidaría de mí. Escucharía. Justo cuando entraba al camino que conducía a nuestro campamento, Seiya venía rápidamente hacia mí. Alivio se apoderó de mí en el momento en que lo vi. Pero no duró. La expresión seria en su rostro me sorprendió.

- Seiya - comencé y se apresuró al balneario.

- No tengo tiempo ahora, Rei - me dijo.

Aturdida, me quedé congelada en mi lugar.

En segundos, él corría hacia el balneario con un paño mojado en su mano. Una determinación en su mandíbula. Sus ojos se apartaron de mí. Cuando se apresuró, extendí la mano y agarré su brazo. Empezaba a asustarme. - ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

- Rei vete. No puedo hablar contigo ahora. Sere me necesita.

Cuando sus palabras registraron en mi cabeza, alejé mi mano de él. No ofreció una explicación o disculpa. En lugar de eso, salió corriendo, dejándome parada ahí, sola. Mis emociones estaban destrozadas así que intenté razonar que realmente algo iba mal con Serena. El pánico me envió corriendo detrás de él.

Me detuve en el momento en que vi a Seiya agacharse detrás de Serena y suavemente tirar de su cabello. Estaba enferma. Seiya limpió su boca y entonces dobló el trapo cuidadosamente y empezó a lavar su pálido rostro.

- Te tengo Sere. Está bien - murmuró cuando puso su cabeza débilmente contra su pecho.

Los celos me cubrieron como una ola, aunque sabía que estaba enferma. No me gustó verlo tan dulce y protector con ella. Dando un paso hacia delante, pregunté: - Sere, ¿Estás bien?

Seiya levantó la cabeza pero no encontré su mirada. No estaba segura de poder. Ella levantó su cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro. - Tengo migraña. Demasiado sol, pero Darien llevó el auto a la tienda más cercana para traerme medicina para el dolor.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo? - pregunté.

- La tengo, Rei. Puedes ir a la tienda. - La exigente voz de Seiya cortó a través de mi ya roto espíritu. No podía estar aquí y ver esto. Sere estaba enferma pero estaba en buenas manos. Los chicos Chiba cuidaban de ella.

- Bien. - Logré responder y me volví para caminar hacia la tienda. Parada fuera de ésta, odié la idea de entrar. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada seguían allí. Necesitaba olvidarme de esos recuerdos. Mi vida estaba bastante fuera de control. No necesitaba la ayuda de Seiya Chiba para romper mi corazón. Mi papá hacía un gran trabajo solo. Había amado a dos hombres en mi vida y no había sido suficiente para ellos. Nunca sería su primera opción.

Una lágrima fresca rodó por mi cara. Antes de que alguien pudiera verme llorar, abrí la tienda y me arrastré dentro. Moviendo mi saco de dormir a la esquina más lejana de la tienda lo más lejos posible de Seiya, Me enrollé dentro de él y lloré. Lloré porque mi papá no me quería. Lloré porque mis sueños de la universidad se habían resbalado de mis dedos y lloré por permitirme creer que Seiya posiblemente pudiera enamorarse de mí.

Me desperté temprano y vi a Seiya. Dormía profundamente dormido en su saco. El dolor que me había infligido anoche no me había facilitado el sueño. Agarrando mis cosas, salí de la tienda silenciosamente. No quería estar allí cuando el despertara.

- Te levantaste temprano. - Jedite se arrodilló sobre el fuego añadiendo algunos leños recientes.

Pasando la mano por mi cabello tímidamente, asentí.

- Tengo café, ¿Quieres? - preguntó Jedite, levantándose y mostrándome una cafetera.

- ¿Cómo hiciste esto? - pregunté, caminado hacia él. Casi podía oler el café.

- Traje una cafetera conmigo. Usando la electricidad del balneario - explicó, vertiendo algo de este en una taza de styrofoam.

- Tendrás que beberlo negro. No tengo crema o azúcar - dijo tendiéndome la taza.

- Siempre lo bebo negro - contesté, tomando un pequeño sorbo.

Jedite levantó sus cejas. - ¿En serio? Eso es caliente.

Rodando mis ojos, me volví para caminar a balneario y vestirme.

- ¿Qué? ¿No consigo un gracias?

Miré por encima de mi hombro. - Gracias.

Sonrió malignamente y agitó su cabeza. - Sabes, siempre será así. Él nunca seguirá realmente. Ella siempre será la única.

Me detuve y tomé una respiración profunda como el cuchillo que él había hundido en mi estómago y lo retorció causándome demasiado dolor como para moverme.

- No estoy siendo malo. Sólo estoy siendo honesto. Pierdes tu tiempo.

Con una inclinación de mi cabeza, obligué a mis pies a moverse. Necesitaba irme. No más verdad. Tuve demasiado de eso en las últimas doce horas. Necesitaba un descanso.


	17. Capitulo 16

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 16

-/-/-/-

**SEIYA**

Lo había jodido magníficamente. Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir y mi necesidad de ayudar a Sere y protegerla era un hábito muy viejo. Anoche cuando Darien me había dejado con ella, pidiéndome que la cuidara, mientras iba a buscar los medicamentos para el dolor, había tomado una mirada a su rostro pálido y entré en pánico. Necesitaba ser el que aliviara su dolor. Simplemente tocó un interruptor en mí.

Cuando Darien había regresado y ella se había acurrucado en sus brazos mientras él la sacudía y la tranquilizaba, la realidad de la situación se apoderó de mí. Había sido un suplente. No se había aferrado a mí de esa manera. Nunca volvería a hacerlo. Ella era de Darien.

Abriendo la tienda y viendo a Rei acurrucada muy lejos de mi saco de dormir, como pudo, me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Había visto lo que yo no, ayer por la noche, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sólo veinticuatro horas antes había estado tocando y besando su cuerpo en lugares que nos había dado nuestra primera verdadera experiencia con el placer. Había estado tan tentado a alcanzarla y tirar de ella contra mí mientras dormía pero sabía que mi contacto no sería bienvenido. Había sido brusco y grosero con ella cuando preguntó sobre Serena. Mirando hacia atrás, sabía que no había querido que me viera cuidando de Sere. Quería que desapareciera para que no me viera tratándola con una ternura que nadie más había sacado alguna vez de mí. Este fue mi momento secreto con Sere. Mi paso atrás en el tiempo cuando se había girado en mis brazos. Rei estando ahí, había causado sensaciones en mí que no entendía. Con Rei de pie con los ojos abiertos y herida, hizo que la estuviera pasando mal. Eso enloqueció mi cabeza.

Ella había estado fuera de la tienda cuando me desperté y me ignoró desde entonces. No sabía qué decirle. ¿Cómo le explicaba lo de anoche? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso mejor? Desde que comenzamos nuestra caminata esta mañana había estado al frente del grupo como una mujer decidida a escapar. No la recuperé. Se había negado a hacer contacto visual conmigo durante el desayuno y era demasiado cobarde para obligarla a reconocerme.

- ¿Por qué no pude quedarme atrás en el camping con Sere y Darien? - se quejó Melissa detrás de mí.

- Debido a que Sere se está recuperando de su migraña de anoche y Darien se hace cargo de ella. Confía en mí, quieren privacidad. Al menos, sé que Darien lo hace. - Jedite se rió entre dientes.

- Está enferma, Jedite. No va a follar a Darien en el suelo duro de una tienda de campaña - susurró Melissa.

- ¿Quién dijo que ella iba a ser la que estuviera en el suelo? - respondió Jedite.

Escuchar hablar de la vida sexual de Sere y Darien era algo para lo que no estaba de humor. Apresuré el paso hasta que estaba a sólo unos pasos detrás de Rei. Los pantalones cortos que llevaba se aferraban a su culo con fuerza con cada zancada larga que daba.

Había tenido mi mano en ese pequeño dulce trasero sólo la otra noche. Estaba teniendo mis dudas de que tendría alguna vez esa oportunidad de nuevo. La idea me molestaba. No, no estaba de acuerdo con eso. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que se fuera. Agosto no estaba aquí todavía. No estaba preparado para alejarme de ella.

- ¿Vas a hablarme alguna vez de nuevo? - pregunté. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar su caminata cuesta arriba.

- Por supuesto. ¿De qué quieres hablar? - respondió con voz aburrida.

- Rei, por favor, más despacio y habla conmigo - declaré.

Ella no se detuvo. Es más, tomó su velocidad. Si hacía esto, iba a echarse a correr.

- No hay nada de qué hablar Seiya. Sólo prefiero caminar.

Alcanzándola agarré su mano y ella se detuvo. Trató de arrebatarla de nuevo y me mantuve firme.

- Suéltame - gruñó, finalmente elevando los brillantes ojos a los míos. El dolor en ellos debilitó mis rodillas. Ah, maldita sea. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

- Por favor, Rei, por favor, habla conmigo - le rogué, acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

- Sigan caminando amigos. No hay nada que ver. Dejemos que Seiya intente limpiar el lío que ha hecho - anunció Jedite para que los demás pasaran por delante de nosotros.

Una vez que habían llegado lo suficientemente lejos, dejé que Rei tirara su mano libre de mi agarre.

- Está bien. Habla - dijo ella, cruzando los brazos protectoramente sobre su pecho.

- Ayer por la noche...- empecé tratando de pensar en cómo podría explicarle esto sin que fuera peor.

- Te voy a ayudar ya que pareces haber perdido las palabras. Anoche, Serena se enfermó y tuviste una excusa para sostenerla y cuidar de ella. Fuiste en modo proteger-y-confortar a Serena. Nada o nadie más te importaba porque la amas. Te necesitaba y tú estabas allí para ella sin problemas. No me dejaste ayudarla porque no podías soportar la idea de perder la oportunidad de abrazarla.

- Eso no es todo. Estar atento a ayudar Serena es un hábito. Lo he estado haciendo durante casi toda mi vida. Ese tipo de hábito es difícil de romper.

Rei dejó escapar una risa dura. - ¿En serio? Bueno si no es esa una linda ordenada manera de envolver todo lo que acabo de decir. - Rei dio un paso hacia mí, apuntó con un dedo en mi pecho y me pinchó con él. - Estoy cansada de ser la segunda o tercera opción. Tengo suficiente de eso en mi vida. Ayer por la noche necesitaba a alguien también. Necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara. Demasiado malo, nadie quiera ser el hombro donde Rei pueda llorar. A nadie le importa que Rei necesite a alguien a quien le importe.

Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas y mi pecho quedó tan apretado que parecía que estaba a punto de quebrar y abrirse.

- Esto se acabó. Olvídalo. Ya he terminado - escupió Rei, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Actuando rápidamente, la alcancé y envolví mi mano alrededor de su brazo.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Por qué me necesitabas?

Sus hombros se soltaron y tiré de ella contra mi pecho y la abracé ya sea si me quisiera o no.

- Déjame ir, Seiya. - Su voz se quebró.

- No. Ahora dime lo que quieres decir con todo eso.

Otro sollozo se liberó y negó con la cabeza airadamente. - NO. No quieras exigir respuestas. No le digo a la gente mucho. Mantengo mis emociones en mi interior. Pero anoche, yo quería decirte a tí. - Dejó salir una corta risa triste. - Pensé que podría tener a alguien que quisiera escuchar. Alguien a quien le importara. Pero estaba equivocada.

- No, no lo estás. Me importa. Quiero que hables conmigo.

- Demasiado tarde - gruñó, tirando contra el dominio que tenía sobre ella.

- Estaba equivocado anoche, Rei. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname. Por favor, por favor perdóname. Nunca volverá a suceder. - Hice una pausa, sin saber si estaba listo para desnudar mi alma a ella.

- Tienes razón. No va a suceder de nuevo. Porque he acabado con tratar de hacer que la gente se preocupe de mí. No debería tener que trabajar muy duro para conseguir que aquellos que amo me amen de vuelta. Nadie más tiene que tratar tan malditamente duro. Nadie. Sólo yo. Sólo Rei Hino. Ya basta. Si soy tan difícil de querer entonces no necesito a nadie. Me las he arreglado sola por mucho tiempo. Estoy en pro de volverme loca!

Si era posible que el dolor de alguien más rompiera tu corazón, entonces Rei acababa de romper el mío. La emoción me quemaba la garganta como apreté mi dominio en ella. Quería entrar en su cabeza. Estaba tan cerrada y me preguntaba por qué. Ahora lo sabía. No confiaba en nadie lo suficiente como para dejarlos entrar hasta ayer por la noche. Había decidido que podía dejarme entrar, y ¿Qué había hecho? Había lanzado su confianza en su rostro. Dios, era el mayor idiota del mundo.

- Lo siento - dije en voz baja, presionando un beso en su sien. - ¿Me perdonas? ¿Puedes confiar en mí para ponerte en primer lugar? Juro que lo que pasó anoche nunca volverá a suceder. Era la primera vez que había tenido para hacer frente a algo así desde la ruptura. Cuando Darien regresó y Serena se revolvió en sus piernas y brazos con desesperación por estar cerca de él, no me dolió en la manera en que pensaba que sería. Simplemente dio una palmada en mi razón. Ella no me necesita más. No era mía para protegerla. Podía seguir adelante. Había llegado el momento. Anoche fue un cierre que necesitaba. - Me detuve y agarré los hombros de Rei y la volví para mirarme. Sólo sus hinchados ojos rojos me habrían enviado cerca de mis rodillas. - Esto es nuevo para mí. Estoy aprendiendo cómo tener una relación con alguien que no sea Serena. Cometí un error horrible. Era como una recaída. Pero tú... - La alcancé y puse su pelo humedecido por las lágrimas que habían hecho su camino con libertad, detrás de su oreja. - Tú tocas un lugar dentro de mí que Serena nunca tocó. Siento cosas por ti que nunca sentí por ella. La amé por un tiempo muy largo. No puedo evitar el hecho de que todavía quiero estar allí cuando me necesite. La próxima vez que haya que tomar una decisión te elegiré primero. Te puedo prometer eso.

Rei buscó por mi cara como si estuviera esperando más. No estaba seguro de qué más podía decir.

- No es fácil ser siempre el segundo mejor. Pronto, voy a ser el tercer mejor con mi padre. Sigo siendo empujado por la lista con él. Tal vez eso me hace egoísta pero sólo necesito que haya alguien a quien pueda correr. Anoche estaba corriendo hacia ti. - Hizo una pausa y tragó saliva.- Uno pensaría que después de los rechazos con los que he lidiado en mi vida, debería estar acostumbrada a ello. Pero no es nada fácil. En realidad no. Te hace cauteloso. Te hace cuidadoso de no hacerte ilusiones. Tenía mis esperanzas contigo. Va a ser difícil para mí entregar esa clase de confianza otra vez. Esto no significa que no podemos vernos todavía este verano. Sólo significa que tenemos que dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Aceleramos la otra noche en la carpa. Ahora, necesitamos retroceder.

Ella me estaba perdonando. Podría ganar su confianza de nuevo. Se había abierto a mí de nuevo y estaría dispuesto a ello. Me gustaría estar allí cuando me necesitara.

- Muy bien - contesté. Deslicé un dedo por debajo de su barbilla e incliné su cabeza hacia atrás. - Necesito besarte ahora.

- Está bien - susurró mientras mis labios tocaban los de ella.

-/-/-/-

**REI**

Darien había empacado los campamentos y atado en la parte superior de la Suburban, cuando llegamos al campamento. Dijo que Serena necesitaba dormir en una cama decente esta noche y todos íbamos a ir a un hotel y luego volver a casa por la mañana. Nadie discutió con él. Creo que todos estábamos listos para una cama de verdad de todos modos. Yo casi suspiré de alivio.

Le dije a Jedite que se sentara al frente con Seiya y que me sentaría en la parte de atrás junto a Serena. No estaba preparada para pasar más tiempo con Seiya en estos momentos. Lo había perdonado, pero mi corazón todavía estaba herido. Serena había entendido y había llegado a mí y me había cogido la mano mientras me deslizaba a su lado. Había sido un viaje tranquilo.

Estábamos en el más cercano y accesible hotel y los chicos estaban tomando nuestras habitaciones. No estaba segura de si iba a compartir la habitación con Seiya o si se esperaba que consiguiera la mía. Tenía suficiente para conseguir mi propia si la necesitaba. No había razón para ahorrar para la universidad de mis sueños. Mi papá había disparado esa esperanza hacia abajo.

Sentada en el lobby del hotel, esperaba con las otras chicas. Todavía estaba sucia de nuestros días al aire libre y quería una ducha. Por no mencionar que estaba agotada física y emocionalmente.

Seiya se acercó a mí con su mochila y la mía colgando sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Necesitas conseguir algo de la bolsa de lona que Sere y tú compartían?

- Um ... sí. Supongo. ¿Compartimos una habitación?

Seiya parecía preocupado mientras cerraba la corta distancia entre nosotros.

- Pensé que estábamos bien. No te sentaste a mi lado, pero pensé que querías verificar a Sere.

- Eso está bien. Me estaba preguntando. Puedo conseguir mi habitación propia si es necesario.

Seiya se acercó y metió la mano en la mía. Le dejé enhebrar sus dedos con los míos. - Te quiero conmigo.

Asentí con la cabeza y forcé una sonrisa. Se inclinó y me dio un beso en la frente.

- Voy a arreglar esto. Lo prometo. Vas a confiar en mí otra vez - susurró antes de enderezarse de nuevo y llevarme hacia el ascensor.

Nos las arreglamos todos para conseguir habitaciones en el mismo piso. Seiya deslizó la tarjeta llave en la puerta de la habitación 314 y la abrió. Tendió la mano para mí para que entrara primero. La habitación era más espaciosa que la mayoría de los hoteles en los que me he alojado pero entonces él había estado determinado que estuviéramos alojados en el Marriott en vez del motel de bajo precio al otro lado de la calle. Una cama de gran tamaño posaba en el centro de todo.

- Una cama - le dije, mirando hacia él.

- No tenían ningunas dobles disponibles. ¿Está bien?

- Claro - le contesté y tomé mi mochila todavía en su hombro. - ¿Puedo tomar una ducha primero?

La deslizó por el brazo y me lo entregó. - Por supuesto. Tómate tu tiempo. Voy a pedirnos algo de cenar.

- Está bien, gracias.

Volví a entrar en el baño.

- ¿Rei? - Su voz sonaba triste. Odiaba hacerlo sentir triste, pero no tenía la energía para hacer algo sobre ello. Estaba drenada.

- ¿Sí? - pregunté y me volví para mirar hacia atrás a él. Me recordaba a un niño perdido. Su rostro perfecto estaba preocupado.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ser un idiota - respondió.

- Ya te he perdonado, Seiya.

Se veía derrotado. - ¿Lo haces realmente?

- Mi perdón no hace que mi corazón duela menos. Toma un tiempo sanar.

No esperé su respuesta. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y abrí la ducha.


	18. Capitulo 17

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 17

-/-/-/-

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana y un brazo me abrazó fuertemente mientras una pierna me había clavado en la cama. Seiya se había acurrucado contra mi espalda en algún momento de la noche anterior. Me había comido la hamburguesa que había pedido para mí y unos cuantos bocados de pastel de chocolate antes de acurrucarme tan lejos de su lado de la cama como era posible y quedarme dormida al instante. Todavía estaba de mi lado, pero Seiya estaba apretado contra mí. Estaba aferrado a mí, como una especie de salvavidas.

Extendí la mano para mover su brazo para poder levantarme e ir al baño.

- No lo hagas. Por favor, sólo déjame abrazarte un poco más - murmuró en mi pelo.

- Estás despierto - contesté

- Mmmmhmmm y estoy disfrutando. Por favor, sólo un poco más de tiempo.

Sonreí por primera vez desde el incidente de Serena.

- Todavía puedes disfrutar sin mí - bromeé.

Se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo antes de acurrucarse aún

más cerca de mí y mover su mano para que su palma cubriera mi

estómago desnudo donde mi camiseta se subió en mi sueño.

- No puedo disfrutar sin ti. Tú eres lo que estoy disfrutando - susurró con profunda voz soñolienta mientras tomaba un pequeño mordisco en mi oreja.

- Ah - chillé y se rió entre dientes, enviando escalofríos a través de mis brazos por la calidez de su aliento haciendo cosquillas en mi oreja y el cuello.

- Te extrañé mucho - respondió en un tono más serio.

No me fue necesario señalar que había estado con él durante tres días. Sabía lo que quería decir. Mental y emocionalmente, he estado a la defensiva desde ayer. Mi pecho no duele esta mañana y puedo respirar profundamente otra vez. Tal vez fue el hecho de que los grandes brazos de Seiya estaban envueltos alrededor de mí y me dieron un falso sentido de seguridad.

- ¿Puedo ir al baño, por favor? - pregunté, haciéndole cosquillas en el brazo con las uñas.

- ¿Me prometes volver?

Había planeado saltar en la ducha y prepararme. Sin embargo, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, le había echado de menos.

- Sí, si eso es lo que quieres.

- Lo quiero - murmuró en mi oído y presionó un suave beso en la sien.

-/-/-/-

**SEIYA**

- Trae la pequeña botella de enjuague bucal contigo - grité cuando escuché la puerta del baño abrirse.

Rei caminó alrededor de la cama y me entregó la botella de enjuague bucal. - Aquí tienes.

Lo abrí y tomé un trago. Luego la agité antes de tragarla.

- ¡No acabas de tragar eso!

Sonriendo, extendí la mano, tomé su pequeña cintura y tiré de ella hacia abajo encima de mí.

- Creo que lo hice. Probablemente necesito un boca a boca para salvarme de la intoxicación - bromeé inclinándome y tomando un mordisco de su labio inferior.

- Boca a boca no te salvará de envenenamiento. Necesitas un lavado de estómago - me informó mientras le daba a un lado de la boca.

- Mmmmm... bueno eso suena como un montón de trabajo. Voy a pensar en ello más tarde. - Puse mis manos en sus cabellos desordenados y traje su boca a la mía. Justo cuando ella abrió la boca para dejarme entrar, el teléfono de Rei comenzó a cantar.

Se apartó del beso. Necesitaba este beso. Necesitaba la tranquilidad de que no había perdido esto... sea lo que sea que teníamos entre nosotros.

- No contestes - rogué, llegando a besarla en la barbilla. Riendo suavemente se acurrucó de nuevo en mis brazos y me dejó el sabor de su boca con pasta de dientes con sabor a menta. Pero en cuanto el teléfono dejó de sonar se puso en marcha de nuevo. Rei levantó la cabeza y miró su teléfono con el ceño fruncido. Luché contra el impulso de agarrar el teléfono y tirarlo contra la pared para que se callara.

- Puede que sea una emergencia - dijo, y solté mi agarre sobre ella y la dejé arrastrarse fuera de mí y comprobar su teléfono. La expresión tensa que se apoderó de su rostro me había hecho sentarme y comprobar que la estaba molestando. Porque era evidente que no era una llamada bienvenida.

_Mamá _- apareció en la pantalla.

Rei se deslizó fuera de la cama. - Tengo que tomar esto. Sólo va a seguir llamando hasta que lo haga.

- Hola mamá. - Su voz sonaba cansada en lugar de preocupada por la determinación de su madre para hablarle en el teléfono. Rei caminó alrededor de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Una vez que la puerta estaba en su lugar, tiré la almohada al otro lado de la habitación y mascullé una maldición. No me estaría dejando fuera si yo hubiera estado allí para ella. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que ella había ido a decirme qué mierda sus padres la estaban haciendo pasar la otra noche. No tendría que preocuparme acerca de cómo solucionarlo. Sabría lo que era necesario hacer.

- ¡No MAMÁ! - Oí su voz levantarse y salté de la cama para ir a escuchar a la puerta. Estaba invadiendo su privacidad, pero ella estaba disgustada. Tenía mis razones. Era una maldita buena razón.

- No quiero que lo llames. No quiero que le preguntes. Ha avanzado, mamá. Se está consiguiendo a sí mismo una nueva familia ahora y nosotras somos su pasado. Sólo deja pasar esto. Voy a resolver todo esto. Sólo tienes que dejar en paz. Por favor.

¿Estaba hablando de su papá?

- Mamá, soy una adulta. No puedes seguir tratando de tomar todas mis decisiones por mí. Yo soy la que tiene que hacerlo ahora. Así que por favor, retrocede.

Me aparté de la puerta y me acerqué a la ventana con vistas a las montañas que habíamos dejado la noche anterior. ¿Por qué me importa tanto saber sus problemas? No era como si fuéramos una pareja real. Me tenso mientras que la realización viene a mí. No tenía ningún derecho sobre Rei. Si Diamante o alguien le pedía salir de nuevo, yo no podía detenerla de decir sí. Alguien más podría tocar la piel suave y lisa en sus brazos, sus muslos, el estómago de ella, su... oh, demonios no. Tenía que arreglar esto y rápido. Esto era más que una aventura ahora. Claro, íbamos a ir por caminos separados en agosto, pero en este momento, no quería compartir. No sería capaz de compartir. Estaba muy muy seguro de que sacaría los brazos de otro hombre de su cuerpo si lo veía tocarla.

La puerta del baño se abrió y salió Rei. Una sonrisa forzada tocó sus labios mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

- ¿Todo bien? - pregunté, con la esperanza que me dijera lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

En cambio, sólo se encogió de hombros. Maldita sea.

- Rei, escucha, tenemos que hablar de algo - comencé a caminar al otro lado de la habitación, así podía tocarla en caso de que fuera necesario mendigar.

Ella negó con la cabeza. - Si esto es una mala noticia realmente no creo que pueda manejar eso ahora mismo. Dame un par de horas antes, por favor.

Bueno, diablos, si el dolor en su voz no me rasgó en dos. La puse contra mi pecho y la sostuve allí. Estaba tiesa como una tabla al principio, pero seguí masajeando su espalda y besando la parte superior de su cabeza hasta que se relajó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

- No es malo. Sin embargo, es sensible a la vez - expliqué.

Inclinó la cabeza para mirarme. - ¿Tiempo sensible?

- Mucho. Al igual que una persona puede perder una extremidad si se sale de la línea.

Rei se retiró y el ceño fruncido, era adorable.

- ¿Qué demonios estás hablando, Seiya?

- El hecho de que quiero... no, necesito, para nosotros que seamos exclusivos hasta que nos separemos para ir a la universidad.

Rei hizo una pequeña "o" con la boca y luego asintió lentamente. - Está bien. Eso suena como un buen plan. Pero ¿Por qué alguien perdería una extremidad?

Tracé su labio inferior con el dedo - Porque si alguien te toca, le tendría que arrancar la extremidad ofensiva.

Una pequeña burbuja de risa se le escapó y luego mordió mi dedo. Sus ojos me sonrieron juguetonamente como una gatita.

- Así que quieres jugar rudo, ¿Verdad? - La recogí y la tiré en la cama antes de cubrir su cuerpo con el mío.

-/-/-/-

**REI**

El viaje de vuelta a Grove fue rápido pero me dormí casi todo el camino. Jedite no había estado feliz cuando Seiya le informó que estaba sentada en la delantera. Me sentí mal por eso, pero me gustó saber que Seiya me quería cerca de él.

Todo el mundo había cargado su equipaje en sus coches he ido. Serena había ido incluso dentro para irse a la cama. Todavía estaba muy débil. Seiya tomó mis maletas y las puso en la puerta de la casa, y luego se volvió hacia mí.

- Ven conmigo por un tiempo - dijo, tirando de mí de nuevo al porche y cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

- ¿No estás cansado de tanto conducir?

Negó con la cabeza y me levantó en su contra. Mis tíos no estaban en casa, pero podrían llegar en cualquier momento. No estaba segura de lo que pensarían de esto.

- Está bien. Déjame ir a ver a Sere y estaré de vuelta.

- Voy a esperar aquí - respondió, soltando mi mano para que pudiera correr hacia el interior.

Llamé suavemente a la puerta de Serena, luego asomé la cabeza dentro. Estaba acurrucada ya por debajo de las sábanas. Cerré la puerta con suavidad, me dirigí de nuevo a Seiya.

- ¿Está bien? - preguntó cuando salí.

- Sí.

- Bien. Vamos.

Apoyó su mano en mi espalda y me llevó hacia la Suburban. - Lo primero es lo primero, tengo que ir a buscar mi camioneta de la casa. Quiero que seas capaz de sentarte lo suficientemente cerca de mí para que yo te pueda tocar si quiero.

Sonriendo para mí, me metí adentro.

Había estado en la casa de Seiya con Serena antes. Nosotros éramos más jóvenes y nunca entré. Estábamos más que nada nadando en el lago detrás de su propiedad. Caminar por la puerta principal con la mano apretada firmemente en la suya, era un poco estresante. Sus padres no estaban en casa y me convenció para entrar.

- Por aquí - indicó para que vaya por delante de él por una escalera que conduce a lo que parecía el sótano.

- ¿Por qué vamos por aquí? - pregunté, mirando hacia él por encima de mi hombro.

- Esta es mi cueva. Vamos. - Me animó.

Su cueva... mmmm. Caminé el resto del camino por las escaleras y me detuve en el fondo insegura de qué puerta abrir. Había dos. Una a mi derecha y otra a mi izquierda. Seiya se acercó y giró la perilla de la puerta de la derecha y luego metió la mano y accionó un interruptor. Las luces se encendieron y me quedé maravillada cuando entré en la habitación.

Era enorme. Dos grandes sofás de cuero negro en el medio de la habitación delante de un televisor de pantalla plana enorme que colgaba de la pared. Un refrigerador carmesí con el logo de la Universidad de Alabama en el exterior, en el lado izquierdo de la habitación una encimera de mármol negro, completa con un lavabo a la izquierda de la nevera. En la otra pared, estantes y mostradores llenos de trofeos se extendían desde el suelo hasta el techo. Camisetas de fútbol enmarcados puestos en medio de los trofeos. Bajo la televisión había una larga mesa negra angosta completa con una Xbox y una Wii. Las fotos también llenaron la superficie. Todos ellas cuidadosamente enmarcadas. La madre de Seiya tenía que haberlo hecho. No me podía imaginar lo que era realmente enmarcar fotos.

- ¿Tienes sed? - preguntó, acercándose a la nevera y abriéndola.- Parece que Loretta llegó esta semana. Está equipada. ¿Coca-Cola, Mountain Dew, Gatorade azul o agua embotellada?

- ¿Loretta? - pregunté confundida.

- El ama de llaves. Ella hace todas las compras de comestibles también.

- Oh. - ¿La gente tenía realmente amas de casa que hacían sus compras de comestibles? Qué extraño.

- Mmm, agua está bien. - Caminé hacia las estanterías y empecé a leer las placas de los trofeos. JMV Jugador Más Valioso parecía ser el premio más popular que había recibido.

- Aquí tienes - me entregó el agua y volvió su atención a los Estantes. - Mamá lo hizo. Ella quería un lugar para que todo esto se mostrará. En realidad trató de convertir uno de los dormitorios de invitad mi padre lo llamó. Se negó a dejarla y le sugirió que los pusiera aquí abajo. Estuve de acuerdo con él sólo porque sería algo oculto.

- Hay un montón de ellos - contesté, tomando un sorbo de agua.

- Sí, los hay - Asintió con la cabeza hacia el sofá. - Ven siéntate conmigo. Podemos encontrarnos una película de alquiler en iTunes.

Lo seguí hasta el final de una de las seccionales de cuero. Puso su Gatorade abajo, se estiró, tomó mi agua y la dejó al lado de la suya. - Ven aquí. - Su voz se convirtió en ese susurro ronco que hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido. Dejé que me tirara hacia abajo sobre su regazo.

- He estado pensando en esta boca todo el día - confesó antes de cubrir mis labios con los suyos. Lamí su labio inferior y la abrió para mí dejándome probarlo tranquila. La suave presión de su boca era perfecta y me hizo marearme un poco.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis muslos hasta que ambas manos ahuecaron mi trasero. Uno de sus dedos recorrió el borde de mi ropa interior. - Me gusta mucho esta falda - murmuró contra mis labios. Realmente me gustó demasiado en este momento. Mi respiración era corta en pequeños jadeos mientras deslizaba una mano en el borde de mi ropa interior y mi trasero desnudo estaba siendo acariciado por una mano mientras que la otra mano se deslizó lentamente por mi muslo mientras se cambiaba más cerca de mi cara interna del muslo. Yo sabía cuál sería su siguiente paso. Lo que no sabía era si iba a dejarlo ir tan lejos.

Entonces gimió en mi boca mientras sus dedos tocaron el interior de mi muslo y mi pierna se abrió por sí misma. El beso se volvió frenético rápidamente, ya que ambos luchamos para calmar nuestra respiración. Su mano avanzó más y más alto hasta mí ahora muslo expuesto. En el segundo en que su dedo rozó la parte externa de mi ropa interior, me sacudí en su agarre y algo muy cercano a declararme chirriaba en la garganta. Seiya se retiró y su respiración acelerada me hizo sentir un hormigueo de placer. Me encantó saber que le hice esto.

Me besó en el cuello hasta que encontró la curva de mi hombro. Se quedó muy quieto. Su cálido aliento bañó mi pecho y cuello. Su mano se movió lentamente de nuevo. Un solitario dedo se deslizó dentro del borde de mis bragas y se puso en contacto directo. Murmuró algo en contra de mi cuello, pero no pude concentrarme lo suficiente como para entender. Mi cerebro estaba en una nube de niebla y mi corazón estaba a punto de golpear fuera de mi pecho. La urgencia de moverme contra la mano que ahora ahuecó la entrepierna de mis bragas era fuerte. Pero esperé mientras él movió su dedo más adentro y suavemente bordeaba los pliegues.

- Ohohohmidios - me las arreglé para dejar salir en un canto sin aliento.

- Dios, estás tan caliente - susurró con voz tensa mientras empezó a besar el lugar donde había enterrado su cabeza en mi cuello.

Cuando deslizó su otra mano sobre mi pierna y la puso aún más abierta antes de llegar abajo y tirar de mis bragas a un lado mientras él me acariciaba suavemente.

- Eso es, nena - alentó mientras me aferraba a él llamándolo por su nombre y con ganas de nunca acabar.

Cuando por fin pude recuperar el aliento, sus dedos me dejaron y me tiró las bragas en su lugar, y luego estaba acurrucada en sus brazos mientras susurraba cosas contra mi cuello entre besos y mordiscos pequeños.

Seiya finalmente levantó su cabeza de la ahora piel sensible a lo largo de mi cuello, donde él había amado a fondo. - Eso fu... eso fue... maldito - susurró antes de reclamar mi boca para otro beso. Después de un largo beso pausado, Seiya se tumbó en el sofá y me metió de nuevo en su contra. - Vamos a ver esa película ahora - dijo con voz burlona.

Habíamos ido a buscar algo de comer donde Millenium, entonces salimos al campo. No hubo fiesta anoche. Seiya se aprovechó de la situación y trajo una manta grande para nosotros y nos tumbamos de espaldas bajo las estrellas. Señalé diferentes constelaciones y trató de poner sus manos bajo diferentes partes de mi ropa mientras fingía escucharme. Ha sido perfecto.

- Yo también - contesté, sonriendo hacia él.

Bajó la cabeza para besarme suavemente y susurró: - Vamos a ver si no te puedo enseñar cómo hacer una voltereta en esa cuerda.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ahogué una risita.- De ninguna manera. Has intentado una vez y acabé con diez puntos de sutura en la cabeza.

Seiya pasó la mano suavemente sobre la parte posterior de mi cabeza, donde me había cortado en una roca cuando me entró el pánico a segundos para obedecer. Esos pocos segundos fueron la diferencia entre mí aterrizando en el agua profunda y aterrizar en el borde de la orilla. Nunca he intentado esa vuelta de nuevo.

- Prometo que no dejaré que te lastimes en este momento. Además, yo tenía como diez. Aspiré a enseñar cosas a la gente. Estoy mucho mejor ahora. - Me apretó la mano y se la llevó a los labios antes de llevarme hacia el lago.

Risas y chillidos viajaron a través del agua fuerte y clara. Al menos una veintena de personas ya estaban aquí. Esto se supone que es el último partido en el lago antes de que todos se fueran a la universidad. Nunca había estado aquí con alguien más que Seiya, Serena y Darien. Las chicas estaban tiradas en el muelle, chicos subían al árbol para hacer trucos peligrosos dando volteretas de la cuerda y ni una persona tenía una cerveza en la mano. Era un milagro.

- ¿Realmente no vas a ir a esa cuerda conmigo? Voy a sostener la cuerda, tú te sostienes de mí y nada de vueltas.

- ¿Prometes no voltearla? - pregunté, mirando en su rostro alguna señal de una mentira.

- Lo prometo - me aseguró alcanzándome por el dobladillo de mi camisa y tirando de él.

Se detuvo y lo sostuvo en la mano mirando el bikini que sólo había comprado porque Mina me rogó que lo hiciera. No era algo que normalmente usaría pero pensé que si iba a venir a la fiesta del lago de Seiya Chiba como su cita tenía que ser capaz de mantener su atención, incluso con las otras chicas en bikini corriendo. Especialmente Serena. Cuando había visto el bikini rojo que había sacado para usar, supe que tenía que dar un paso en mi juego.

- Uh, ¿Considerarías ponerte esta camisa de nuevo? - preguntó mientras empezaba a ponerla de nuevo sobre mi cabeza.

Extendí la mano y lo detuve: - No, Seiya, para.

Dio un paso más cerca y frunció el ceño hacia mí. - No hay mucho de este traje de baño, Rei.

Miré a mí alrededor y tomé nota de todos los trajes de baño que las otras chicas estaban llevando. El mío no era siquiera uno de los más exhibicionistas. Volviendo mi atención hacia él, tomé la camisa de su mano.

- Se llama bikini, Seiya. Si miras a tu alrededor verás que hay un

montón de ellos. Las chicas tienden a usarlos cuando nadamos. - Mi voz

destilaba sarcasmo.

- Estoy consciente de eso, Rei, pero no me gusta la idea de todo el mundo viendo mucho de ti. Esta cosa apenas cubre tus pechos. Tengo miedo incluso a ver cuánto de tu culo sexy se muestra.

Oh. Estaba celoso.

- Mi trasero está cubierto. - Me di vuelta y salí de mis pantalones cortos azules con el trasero mirando en su dirección.

- Ah, diablos - gruñó y extendió la mano y tiró de mí hacia él. - ¿Podrías por lo menos no hacer esa cosa saltarina con sólo esos pedacitos de tela tapándote?

No pude evitarlo, me reí.

- ¿Crees que esto es divertido? - susurró, apoyando las manos en mi cintura.

- Creo que es divertido - contesté, dándome la vuelta para darle un beso en los labios carnosos. Él realmente estaba muy contento con este bikini. - Vamos, pensé que íbamos a hacer volteretas en la cuerda.

Su ceño se profundizó: - No sé si eso es una buena idea. Una de esas pequeñas tiras de material se puede caer en el impacto.

Rodando los ojos, lo tomé de la mano y tiré de él hacia el árbol - No seas ridículo, Seiya. Vamos.

Murmurando entre dientes, me siguió hasta el árbol. Se fue detrás de mí con las manos en mi trasero. No estaba segura de si me estaba ayudando a levantarme o tratando de ocultarlo. De cualquier manera, fue lindo.

Una vez que nos dirigimos hacia fuera sobre el extremo y un chico que no conocía tiró de la cuerda hacia Seiya, me di cuenta de que podría haber hablado demasiado pronto. Esta era terrible desde aquí arriba.

- No mires hacia abajo - dijo Seiya mientras se aferró a mi cintura y se puso delante de mí para que pudiera agarrar la cuerda. Se agachó, - ponte firme aferrándote a mis hombros y luego envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Estudié su espalda y me pregunté si sería un problema si me iba de vuelta por el árbol seco.

Seiya me miró. - Vamos, Rei. Yo me encargo. Vas a estar bien.

No estaba tan segura de la parte de "bien", pero me di por vencida e hice lo indicado.

Seiya se puso de pie y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y cerré los ojos.

- Toma uno de tus brazos y ponlo bajo mi brazo. Si lo haces de esta manera vas a ahogarme hasta la muerte - me informó con tono divertido.

No había pensado en eso. Supongo que podría ser una mala idea.

Agarré con fuerza el hombro con una mano mientras deslizaba la otra bajo el brazo. Estiré los brazos hasta que pude apretar mis manos, apretando mi agarre en el cuerpo de Seiya

- Perfecto. Ahora espera bebé, porque aquí vamos. - Y estábamos en el aire sobre su última palabra.

Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo para verlo soltar la cuerda y los cerré de nuevo, chillando mientras nos desplomábamos hacia el agua.

El agua del lago no estaba tan fría como esperaba cuando nos dejamos caer en ella. Estaba muy agradecida. Solté a Seiya y pateó las piernas, empujando mi camino de regreso hacia la superficie. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que la parte de abajo del bikini se había deslizado por debajo de mi trasero. Inclinándome y tirando hacia arriba, estaba contenta de que Seiya no sabría que había estado parcialmente en lo correcto de que mi traje de baño se saldría durante el impacto.

La cabeza de Seiya salió unos segundos después de la mía y él estaba sonriendo como un idiota.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté

Me guiñó un ojo y se acercó y me tiró contra él. - Puedo ver muy bien bajo el agua - murmuró y la comprensión cayó sobre mí.

Le di una palmada en el brazo y se echó a reír y luego me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

- ¿Quieres ir de nuevo? - preguntó con una sonrisa.


	19. Capitulo 18

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 18

-/-/-/-

**SEIYA**

Tras una semana de citas con Rei - ya fuera en mi casa, en la fiesta de campo o en Millenium.- era el momento de llevarla a un sitio bonito. Nunca se quejaba y estaba abierta a todas las sugerencias. Incluso el otro día cuando le pregunté si quería ir conmigo a escoger cosas para mi dormitorio había ido alegremente. Por supuesto, tuve que frenar sus ideas de decoración. Era un chico y nuestras cortinas y colchas no tenían por qué coincidir. Sólo necesitaba algo lo suficientemente oscuro para tapar el sol en las mañanas en que llegara realmente a dormir.

Hoy, decidí sorprenderla con un viaje a Nueva Orleáns. Era un viaje de dos horas a partir de Grove. La única información que le había dado era que tenía que llevar un vestido y zapatos cómodos. El restaurante al que le llevaría en la noche era muy fino para los pantalones cortos y requería un aspecto un poco más elegante. Caminaríamos un buen rato por las calles también. Y por mucho que amara sus piernas en tacones, no creí que fuera a agradecerme no haberla advertido sobre la caminata.

No podía pensar en un momento en que hubiese estado tan ansioso de ver a alguien. Se quedó dormida en mis brazos la noche anterior y tuve que colarme por la ventana de la habitación de Serena que Darien había usado muchas veces cuando éramos niños.

Pulse el botón de la puerta del garaje y comencé a retroceder cuando mis ojos se posaron en Serena de pie delante de su Jetta, detrás de mí. Abrí la puerta de mi camioneta, salí y caminé hacia donde estaba de pie.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y sus hombros se sacudían por los sollozos. ¿Qué demonios?

- Sere, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Rei está bien? - Mi corazón se contrajo. ¿Por qué más estaría Sere en mi casa llorando como si alguien hubiese muerto? Dios, por favor dime que Rei estaba bien. Sólo la había dejado en su cama hace unas horas. Estaba bien.

- Sere, dime qué te pasa ahora. - Sentí un nudo en la garganta y me resistí a la tentación de agarrar sus hombros y sacudirla. Necesitaba que hablara.

- Rei está bien - sollozó y tomé un trago profundo de aire mientras el pánico se moderaba. No se trataba de Rei. Pude calmarme.

- Gracias a Dios - suspiré.

- Es él… Darien… él… - Se echó a llorar de nuevo.

- ¿Darien está bien? -pregunté y ella empujó el móvil de Darien en mis manos.

- Lee el mensaje - se lamentó.

¿Leer el mensaje? Sacudiendo la cabeza, miré al móvil de Darien. El mensaje que molestaba a Serena ya estaba abierto en la pantalla.

_Sugar: Ey, sexy. La pasé increíble bailando contigo la semana pasada. Y me debes un juego más de pool. Fue injusto y lo sabes. Me distrajiste. Así que encuentra otra noche fuera de esa bola y cadena tuyas y trae tu magnífico culo de vuelta a la barra el fin de semana que viene cuando esté de vuelta en la ciudad. XOXO._

Alcé los ojos para encontrarme con los rojos e hinchados de Serena y en lo único que pude pensar fue exactamente en que iba a matar a mi hermano.

-/-/-/-

**REI**

_Seiya: No puedo ir. No sé si has hablado con Sere, pero Darien la_

_engañó y me necesita. Tengo que ir a golpear su lamentable culo y luego ver_

_qué puedo hacer para calmarla. Estaba fuera de mi casa esta mañana_

_berreando a moco tendido._

Releí el mensaje de Seiya por tercera vez antes de dejar finalmente el móvil. No sé qué me sorprendió más: Que Darien engañara a Sere o que Seiya me abandonara para solucionar sus problemas. Podría por lo menos haber llamado. Tal vez pedirme ayuda con Sere. No hizo ninguna. Porque eso era lo que estaba esperando. Durante todo este tiempo, fui sólo un relleno mientras lo hacía. Darien le había servido a Serena en bandeja de plata y no era tan estúpida como para pensar que había una posibilidad de aferrarse a él. La amaba. Yo sólo le gustaba. Era la aventura de verano. Ella era la chica con la que quería pasar la eternidad.

Recogiendo mi móvil de nuevo, encontré el número de Mina y pulsé llamar.

- Ya era hora de que me llamaras. ¿Cómo te va con el Sr. Caliente y Sexy?

- No me va. Tengo que irme. ¿Puedo ir allí?

- Uh-oh. Eso no suena bien. Por supuesto, puedes venir aquí. ¿Tengo que ir a por ti? Porque no podría estar hasta un poco antes de la noche. Tengo planes con este salvavidas fabulosamente caliente. Tiene el mejor culo que he visto nunca, y el pelo un poco largo, pero puedo pasarlo por alto.

- No, conseguiré que alguien me lleve. Nos vemos en unas horas. Gracias, Mina.

- No problem, chica. Nos vemos pronto.

Colgué y marqué un número más.

- Hola. - El tono cauteloso de Diamante me dijo que sabía quién estaba llamando.

- Ey, Diamante, es Rei y tengo un gran favor que pedirte, pero te lo pagaré.

- Uh, está bien-

- Necesito un viaje a la playa.

Diamante se detuvo en el estacionamiento de los apartamentos donde se alojaba Mina. Su coche estaba aparcado a la izquierda del edificio, así que sabía que había encontrado el lugar correcto.

- Sé que dijiste que no querías hablar de ello, pero necesito saber algo, Rei. Seiya enloquecerá cuando se entere de que te has ido y es mi amigo.

Indignada por el apuro en el que había puesto a Diamante, metí la mano en mi bolso, saqué cinco billetes de veinte dólares y se los entregué.

- No quiero tu dinero. Sólo algún tipo de explicación.

- Darien y Sere ya no están juntos, y Seiya está ocupado consolándola y ayudándola a cuidar su corazón roto. Eso es todo lo necesitas saber.

Diamante frunció el ceño. - ¿Estás segura de eso? No puedo pensar en ninguna mujer que haya sido capaz de girar la cabeza de Darien Chiba lejos de Sere. Ha estado enamorado de ella desde que éramos niños.

- Bueno, créelo. Supongo que consiguió lo que quería y siguió adelante. Por suerte, tiene al otro chico Chiba enamorado de ella para recoger los pedazos. Si es inteligente, agarrará a Seiya y no lo dejará ir. Su amor por ella es inquebrantable e incondicional.

- Los he visto a ti y a Seiya en el campo y fuera de la ciudad. Para mí parecía que había superado completamente a Sere. Te miraba con tal brillo depredador en sus ojos, que tenía miedo de hablar contigo.

Mi corazón se rompió un poco más y mantuve el dolor lejos. No haría esto. Seiya Chiba no me rompería. Era más fuerte que esto.- Bueno, las apariencias engañan. No quiero hablar de ello, Diamante. Por favor, sólo toma el dinero, así no me sentiré culpable por pedirte que me trajeras hasta aquí después de cómo fueron las cosas entre tú y yo. Odio haber estado tan cegada por Seiya y no darte una oportunidad. Aprendí la lección.

Diamante tomó el dinero que estaba empujando. - Lo aceptaré, si eso hace que te sientas mejor, pero no quiero.

Me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla. - Gracias por estar ahí cuando necesitaba a alguien. No tienes ni idea de lo raro que es para mí.

Abrí la puerta y salté fuera del Jeep. Metiendo la mano en el asiento trasero, empecé a coger mi equipaje cuando Diamante se acercó y me sostuvo las dos maletas. - Lo tengo - dijo, antes de volverse y dirigirse a los apartamentos.

- ¿Qué piso? - preguntó cuando se detuvo al lado de los ascensores.

Le seguí por detrás, llevando mis cosméticos y mi bolsa de baño. - El del fondo, ese mismo de ahí. - Señalé al 103 justo cuando la puerta se abría y salía una Mina chillando: - ¡Estás aquí, estás aquí! Ah, y trajiste de Moon a uno de los hermosos contigo.

- Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Mina - dijo Diamante cortésmente dejando mi equipaje fuera de la puerta y retrocediendo para dejarme pasar.

- Tú también, uh.

- Diamante. Su nombre es Diamante.

- Correcto. - Chasqueó los dedos como si lo tuviera en la punta de la lengua.

- Bueno, Diamante, ¿Quieres entrar? Tendremos fiesta esta noche. Te invito a quedarte a dormir.

Diamante miró a Mina y luego a mí, y negó con la cabeza. - No, debo irme. Tengo planes esta noche, pero gracias.

- Awww, que pena. - Mina hizo un mohín. Era tan obviamente falso, que no sé por qué lo intentó. A menos, por supuesto, que pensara que parecía creíble.

- Cuídate, Rei - dijo Diamante con una expresión de preocupación.

- Tú también, Diamante. Gracias de nuevo. - Asintió y se dirigió hacia su Jeep.

Una vez en él y lejos del estacionamiento, Mina me agarró del brazo y me tironeó. - Entra. Cuéntame todo sobre Grove mientras me hago un sándwich.

Recogí mi equipaje y lo llevé dentro. - ¿En qué habitación me quieres?

- Al final del pasillo, tercera puerta a la izquierda. Tienes la mejor vista del mar desde esa habitación. No te acuestes en la cama todavía. Tenemos que quitar y lavar la colcha y las sábanas. Sólo Dios sabe a lo que está acostumbrado ese cuarto durante una de nuestras fiestas.

Rastreramente, hice una nota mental para ir a comprar un poco de spray Clorox y limpiar el lugar.


	20. Capitulo 19

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 19

-/-/-/-

**SEIYA**

Golpeando la puerta del remolque de Darien mentalmente lo maldije. ¿Tuvo que tener a Serena tan malditamente mal y alejarla de mí para qué? La había perdido en siete meses. ¿Cuán estúpido podía ser un hombre?

- ¿Qué demonios Seiya? - demandó Darien mientras abría la puerta fulminándome con la mirada como si tuviera motivos para estar molesto.

Lo empujé al pasar y arrojé su teléfono en la mesa de café donde una vez había jugado Go Fish a las dos de la madrugada con Darien mientras esperábamos que su madre llegara del trabajo.

- Mejor que tengas una verdadera buena razón por esto Sei - gruñó azotando la puerta detrás de él.

- Sere tenía tu teléfono - Le repliqué.

Darien bajó la mirada a su teléfono en la mesa y luego la posó de nuevo en mí. - ¿Entonces?

La falta de preocupación fue mi primer indicio de que teníamos un gran malentendido en nuestras manos.

- Te llegó un mensaje… de una chica - continué y esperé que él se viera preocupado, culpable o algo similar.

Seguía viéndose confuso. La inocencia de su expresión perdida me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber. Darien no había engañado a Sere. Gracias a Dios. Tal vez no era demasiado tarde para que Rei y yo fuéramos a Nueva Orleáns hoy después de todo.

Levanté el teléfono y se lo entregué.

Lee el mensaje de Sugar.

Entonces como si una luz abandonara los ojos ensanchados de Darien mi momento de alivio fue remplazado por incredulidad.

- ¿Sugar me envió un mensaje? ¿Y Sere lo leyó?

- Sí, tú estúpido imbécil. ¿¡Para el momento no has aprendido que cuando ENGAÑAS eres ATRAPADO!? Maldita sea. Darien, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? Ella te ama. Sere es un completo desastre. La encontré en mi cochera llorando a lágrima viva esta mañana.

El rostro de Darien se tornó pálido y agarró un par de descoloridos jeans, se metió en ellos y se dio la vuelta corriendo hacia la puerta.

Lo seguí.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

- ¿Dónde está, Sei? ¿Dónde está Sere? - gritó mientras corría hacia su camión.

- No te diré dónde está. La has destruido Darien.

Darien se detuvo y me acechó con una enojada mueca en su rostro

- Sugar es mi jodida TÍA. La hermana menor de mi madre. Ahora dime dónde está mi chica antes de que saque toda la mierda de ti - Su voz se había tornado de una fría amenaza a un gruñido.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes una tía llamada Sugar? El nombre de la hermana menor de la Tía Setsuna es Petzite - Le grité de vuelta. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba tratando de hacer aquí. Yo era su hermano por-el-amor-de-Dios. Conocía su árbol genealógico.

- Sí, bueno el nombre de mamá es Paula, pero ese no es el nombre que usa, ¿Cierto?

- ¿A Petzite le dicen Sugar? - pregunté con alivio.

- ¡SÍ! Ahora, ¿Dónde demonios está mi chica?

- Está en casa. Ve. - repliqué y Darien se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su camión. Rugió con vida y se dirigió a la carretera. Sólo esperaba que no atropellara a nadie en su camino hacia la casa de Sere, porque estaba dispuesto a apostar que no se detendría si lo hiciera.

Hundiéndome en las escaleras, saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y le envié un mensaje de texto a Sere.

_Yo: No es lo que parece. Darien va de camino hacia allá._

_Escúchalo. Pasa que la tía Setsuna tiene una hermana menor, su_

_nombre es Sugar. Dile a Rei que se aliste, voy de camino a recogerla._

_Serena: Oh no. Hice un desastre. Lo siento tanto Seiya._

_Yo: No es gran cosa. Se arregló bastante rápido. Espera a Darien. _

_ Se marchó de aquí a tu casa como si estuviera prendido en llamas._

_Serena: Está bien._

Decidí no enviarle un mensaje a Rei. Tenía el presentimiento de que probablemente estaba en problemas gracias al último mensaje que le había enviado. No explicaba las cosas bien, pero estaba apresurado por encontrar a Darien y calmar a Serena. Aparecerme y explicarle las cosas parecía una mejor idea.

Darien me encontró en la puerta principal de Serena cuando llegué allí. La expresión seria en su rostro me sorprendió. Seguramente, él había sido capaz de arreglar las cosas con Serena. ¿Ella no le creyó?

- Hey, ¿Está todo bien? - Le pregunté, caminando por las escaleras.

- Eso depende de ti - replicó Darien.

- ¿Qué?

- Sere está molesta, pero no conmigo. Está molesta consigo misma. Correr hacia ti cuando pensó que la había engañado fue su primera reacción. Siempre hemos sido nosotros tres. Ella no pensó en acudir a alguien más. Sólo dedujo que tú sabrías cómo repararlo. Siempre arreglaste los desastres en los que nos metíamos. Estoy advirtiéndote ahora que si la culpas, levantas tu voz o siquiera fulminas con la mirada a Serena cuando entres a la casa y escuches lo que ella tiene para decirte, te hundiré. Se molestó. Actuó por instinto. Lo que pasó como consecuencia no es su culpa.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres decirme Darien? - pregunté, empezando a sentirme ansioso mientras lo empujaba en mi camino hacia la casa. Serena estaba en la cocina con sus ojos hinchados y rojos, mordiendo su labio inferior.

- ¿Qué está mal con ustedes dos? - pregunté confundido. - Sólo estoy aquí por Rei. Cualesquiera que sean los otros problemas que tienen entre ustedes, estoy fuera. Arréglenlos por ustedes mismos.

- Ohnoohnoohno - empezó a murmurar Serena. Sus preocupados ojos se elevaron para observar a Darien pidiendo ayuda.

- Sólo dásela, Sere - La confortó Darien gentilmente.

- ¿Darme qué? - demandé. Luego mis ojos notaron el pedazo de papel colgando de su mano derecha.

Caminé hacia ella y le arrebaté el papel. Perfecta escritura a mano cubría la hoja en lo que parecía ser una carta. Dejando caer mis ojos al final de la página donde se encontraba la firma de Rei mi corazón dejó de latir. Nononononono, por favor, Dios, no, rogué silenciosamente mientras empecé a leer.

_Serena,_

_Déjame comenzar diciendo gracias. Este verano necesitaba un escape de la locura que es mi vida. Me ayudaste a hacer eso posible. Necesitaba hablar sobre mi papá y cómo me sentía y estuviste ahí para mí. Nunca nadie ha estado ahí para mí antes. Saber que a alguien le importaba fue más valioso para mí de lo que puedes imaginarte._

_Pero, cometí un error al abrirle mi corazón a alguien a quién claramente nunca podría sentirse de la misma manera hacia mí. Sabía que Seiya te amaba. Lo he sabido desde que éramos niños. Sólo pensé que quizás simplemente atrayendo su atención por un corto período de tiempo sería suficiente. No lo fue._

_He crecido con dos padres que ni una vez pensaron sobre mí en las decisiones que tomaban. Mis sentimientos no eran algo que les concerniera y tal vez eso es mi culpa porque nunca lo dije. Sólo empujé el dolor y la ira en mi interior. Quería ser fuerte porque sabía que ellos eran débiles. Estoy cansada de ser fuerte. Estoy cansada de ser la segunda mejor. Necesito a alguien que me ame._

_Permanecer en Grove no es una opción posible para mí. Me dejé a mí misma esperar por mucho. He estado destrozada muchas veces. No puedo estar en un lugar cercano a… alguien que eventualmente me destruirá._

_Por favor, diles a tus padres gracias de mi parte. Lamento no haberme quedado para las despedidas y explicaciones pero creo que entiendes por qué tuve que irme. Tuviste al chico Chiba correcto todo este tiempo. No lo des por sentado esta vez. Él te ama de una manera en la que espero algún día inspirar en alguien. Él daría el mundo por ti. Cuando tienes a alguien así de especial, de increíble que te ama, no lo dejes ir. Ésta es tu segunda oportunidad de atesorar lo que has tenido toda tu vida. Seiya siempre fue el chico Chiba por el que valía la pena luchar. Él es el especial._

_Con amor,_

_Rei_

- ¿Ella no dijo hacia dónde se fue? ¿Fue a casa? ¿Cómo llegó allí? - Me iba a derrumbar. Lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y tragué el nudo en mi garganta. No tenía tiempo para llorar como un maldito bebé. Tenía que encontrar a Rei, AHORA.

Doblando el papel pulcramente, lo guardé en mi bolsillo y saqué mi teléfono.

Su teléfono iba directamente al correo de voz. Mierda.

- ¿Intentaste llamarla? ¿Has llamado a su madre? - Le pregunté a Serena mientras intentaba con su número de nuevo.

- No le levantes la voz. Sé que estás molesto, pero recuerda mi advertencia. Y para recordarte, no eres tan malditamente especial. Debe estar ahí fuera.

Me importaba una mierda la advertencia de Darien. Necesitaba encontrar a Rei.

- No estoy elevando mi voz. Necesito encontrar a Rei - grité, fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras golpeaba mi puño contra la chimenea de ladrillo. El dolor no era suficiente para adormecer la agonía de mi pecho.

- ¡Seiya, detente! Estás sangrando. Darien, haz algo - La voz preocupada de Serena sonaba como si estuviera viniendo de un túnel.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? - rugí, golpeando mi puño contra la pared tratando de detener las lágrimas que nublaban mi visión. Tenía que encontrarla. Me necesitaba. Oh Dios, ella me necesitaba.

Presionando las palmas de mis manos contra el ladrillo, agaché mi cabeza y dejé que las lágrimas corrieran libremente. La había perdido. No podía perderla. Estaba tan destrozada y yo ni siquiera lo sabía. Quería encontrar al idiota de su padre y golpear su rostro hasta que ese dolor dentro de mí, de las palabras en su carta, disminuyera. ¿Cómo podían ellos pasarla por alto? ¿Cómo podía alguien pasarla por alto?

- Seiya, la encontraremos - dijo Serena, mientras que un pequeño sofocado sollozo se le escapaba. - Darien, está llorando. No puedo soportar esto. Haz algo - rogó.

- ¿Por qué no nos das un minuto Sere? - replicó él.

Oí a Darien susurrarle y besarla antes de que sus pisadas se desvanecieran por el pasillo.

- Hombre, tienes que recuperar el jodido control lo estás perdiendo y esa mierda no ayudará en nada. Además, tienes a Sere en lágrimas.

Él no tenía ningún derecho a decirme cómo lidiar con esto. La había perdido tratando de ayudarlo a él.

Me alejé de la pared y caminé lejos mientras limpiaba la prueba del fracaso, de mi rostro.

- Mira hermano, lo entiendo. La amas. Conozco ese sentimiento bastante bien. Pero llorar como un jodido cabrón no hará ni una pizca de bien. Tenemos que encontrarla. Les toca a chicos grandes hacer eso. ¿Crees que puedes secar el pozo y ayudarme a pensar en esto?

Me congelé y dejé caer mis manos a mis costados. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

Dándome la vuelta lo observé.

- ¿Acabas de decir que "la amo"?

Darien rodó sus ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras se encaminaba hacia el marco de la puerta.

- ¿En serio, Sei? ¿Tienes que preguntarme eso? - Sacudió su cabeza como si yo fuera el idiota más grande del planeta. - Déjame preguntarte algo. Cuando perdiste a Sere… ¿Lloraste? Se que nos golpeamos y gritaste un montón. Pero, ¿Lloraste?

- No.

Darien asintió.

- Eso pensé. Porque aunque amabas a Sere, ella no era la indicada. Cuando caes por la chica a la que le perteneces, ella será la única que tiene el poder de hacerte llorar.


	21. Capitulo 20

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 20

-/-/-/-

**REI**

- No voy a decirte dónde estoy, mamá - repetí por quinta vez.

- ¡Rei Hino! Sólo tienes dieciocho años. Es peligroso que viajes por tu cuenta. ¡Soy tu madre! Necesito saber dónde estás. Ven a casa. Sólo, dónde sea que estés, vuelve a casa. Serena ha llamado tres veces, y ese Seiya…

- No. No quiero oír eso. No me importa. Solo, por favor, mamá, si quieres hablar conmigo no lo menciones a él o a Serena, ¿De acuerdo?

- Pero ellos…

- Colgaré el teléfono y lo desconectaré. ¿Me entiendes?

Escuché la inhalación brusca. Nunca le había hablado de esa forma, pero estaba cansada. Nunca me escuchaba. Intentaba controlarme. No más. Tenía dieciocho años pero me sentía mucho mayor. Siempre me sentí así.

- Está bien - soltó.

- Ahora, si no hay nada más que quieras decir, tengo que irme. Te llamaré pronto. Créeme cuando te digo que estoy completamente a salvo. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

- Si esto es por sobre tu padre…

- No, mamá, no es sobre él. Ya no. Mis decisiones son sobre mí. De ahora en adelante lo que haga, no tendrá que ver con lo que tú o papá hagan o digan.

El silencio de mi madre era tan extraño, que me pregunté si había colgado el teléfono. Esa definitivamente sería una primera vez. Entonces, escuché un profundo suspiro.

- De acuerdo - dijo finalmente.

- De acuerdo - respondí.

- Te amo, Rei. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

No, no lo sé. En realidad, no. No estaba segura si mamá comprendía el concepto de amar a alguien más que a sí misma.

- Seguro, mamá. Te amo también - dije finalmente. Había hecho bastante en cuanto a honestidad para una conversación. La amaba, y no estaba segura de que ella pudiera manejar más verdades.

Terminando la llamada, me anticipé y apagué mi teléfono antes de lanzarlo sobre mi gran maleta. No es que pensara que mi mamá era lo suficientemente inteligente como para rastrearme o algo. No estaba segura si ella habría tenido en cuenta ese método para encontrarme. Supuse que si lo mantenía apagado, a menos que estuviera reportándome, entonces estaría a salvo. Tal vez debería conseguir uno de esos teléfonos descartables y usarlo para llamar de ahora en adelante. Recuerdo un episodio de la serie CSI dónde ese método funcionó.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante mi propia maquinación para mantenerme escondida de mamá, me acerqué a la gran ventana en el medio de la pared izquierda. Mina no había bromeado con lo de la vista. Podía ver la piscina a mi izquierda, ya que estábamos en el último piso, pero hacia el frente no había más que playas de arena blanca y el Golfo de México. Podría quedarme aquí el resto del verano. Resolver algunas cosas. Sanar. Luego volver a Alpharetta y enfrentar mi futuro. Tal vez pueda conseguir un trabajo o dos que paguen bien. Ahorrar durante dos años y luego asistir a la Universidad de Georgia. No es mi primera opción, pero es mejor que quedarme en casa y asistir a la universidad comunitaria. Sería más accesible ir a la universidad estatal que ir a Florida. Sonriéndole a mi estupidez, pensé en todas las cosas que vendí en eBay una vez que escuché la noticia de que Seiya había firmado con Florida. Me imaginé que si podía ahorrar suficiente dinero, mi padre podría ayudarme. Había aplicado, fui aceptada, y había usado la pequeña beca que había recibido del club local de damas del que mi madre era parte para pagar la matrícula. Aún así necesitaba mucho más.

No es que importara. Nunca podría lograrlo ahora. Tal vez era la forma que tenía el destino de intervenir y arreglar mis estúpidos planes. No se suponía que fuera a la Universidad de Florida. No se suponía que estuviera con Seiya.

- Oye, chica, deja de mirar a la hermosa playa con esa triste expresión y ponte tu ardiente, pequeño bikini rosa y ven a tomar algo de sol conmigo.

Me di vuelta para ver a Mina de pie en la puerta. Su largo cabello rubio estaba levantado en una cola alta, y vestía un bikini verde lima, que hacía que su bronceado pareciera incluso más oscuro.

- ¿Qué hay de tu cita? ¿Qué sucedió contigo y Neflyte? Creí que estaría pasando el verano aquí contigo. - Cuando me dijo sobre su cita con el salvavidas, había estado tan enfocada en respirar a través de mi corazón roto que no había procesado su comentario.

Ella ondeó su mano como si estuviera ahuyentando una mosca. - Me atrapó con un jugador de vóleibol que, parece, juega en un equipo profesional. Tan ardiente, Rei, y quiero decir tan ardiente. Y valió taaaanto la pena. Neflyte volteó y se marchó. Era lo mejor. Ya habíamos exprimido todo lo bueno de la relación. Tiempo de seguir adelante.

Así era Mina. Ella podía ir de chico en chico y nunca mirar a atrás. Cualquier chico que quisiera estar en una relación seria con ella, estaba pidiendo problemas. Mina no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, podía ser una amiga. Quizás no la mejor amiga del mundo, pero era la única que en realidad había tenido. Ahora mismo, era un salvavidas.

- Deja cambiarme y me encuentro contigo ahí afuera en unos minutos - le dije.

Asintió y se alejó, cuando pensé en mi mamá.

- Oye, Mina - la llamé.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró con esa expresión despreocupada que usaba siempre como una corona. - ¿Sí?

- No le digas a mi papá o mamá que estoy aquí si llaman, ¿De acuerdo?

Mina asintió. -No te preocupes. Yo también querría esconderme de ellos si fueran mis padres.

- Y si Serena llama... No quiero que ella lo sepa, tampoco.

Los ojos de Mina se abrieron en sorpresa. - Guau, ¿En serio? ¿Qué ha hecho la prima siempre perfecta que tanto amas? Puedo ir y tomarla de su bonito cabello rubio si es necesario. Ella es demasiado remilgada para mi gusto, de todos modos.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza no pude evitar sonreír. Sí, Mina podría coquetear con el chico que te gustaba, y vestirse como una zorra para confesarse esperando tentar al cura, pero ella cuidaría tu espalda en una pelea si la oportunidad se presentara. - Serena no me hizo nada. Aún la amo, solo necesito distanciarme de Grove y de todos allí.

Mina frunció sus labios como si quisiera preguntar más y tratara de evitarlo, entonces finalmente asintió. - Lo entiendo. No le diré a una maldita alma que pregunte sobre ti que te he visto. Listo. Ahora pon tu alegre trasero en un bikini y úntate algo de bloqueador solar porque Dios sabe que no necesitas una peca más.

No poder usar mi teléfono apestaba. Necesitaba leer algo mientras me acostaba en la playa. Mi teléfono tenía la aplicación Kindle en él. No tenía un libro de verdad conmigo, y todo lo que Mina tenía eran revistas que no estaba de humor para leer. Ya sabía que todos esos artículos sobre "como hacerlo" no funcionaban. Había probado la mayoría.

Mina me saludó felizmente cuando me vio a través de sus calientes lentes de sol de aviador color rosa. Tenía una buena organización allí. Dos sillas de playa y una gran sombrilla, la cual ya estaba inclinada dando sombra enteramente sobre una silla vacía. Ella estaba tomando los rayos del sol con una revista en su regazo y un gran vaso huracán en su mano.

- ¡Luces bien, Rei banana! - gritó y luego silbó.

Estaba más allá de estar avergonzada por los comentarios de Mina.

Me senté en la silla bajo la sombra, apoyé mi cabeza hacia atrás y suspiré. Esto era agradable. La brisa, el sonido del océano...

- Toma un sorbo. Tiene jugo de naranja, jugo de piña, refresco de jengibre y vodka. Es increíble.

Había comenzado a negarme cuando tomé el vaso y pensé, qué diablos.

Tomando un sorbo de la preparación de sabor tropical, noté que era realmente buena. Podría fácilmente bebérmela toda. Pero no lo hice. Necesitaba todos mis sentidos conmigo ahora mismo. Beber para alejar los problemas es una cosa de débiles.

Le devolví la bebida a Mina - Rico. Gracias.

Mina comenzó a ponerse de pie. - Quédatela, iré a preparar otra.

- No gracias. No quiero beber, al menos no por ahora.

Mina frunció el entrecejo antes de tomar la bebida y volver a sentarse.

- ¿Vas a contarme que sucedió?

No, probablemente no.

- No quiero hablar de eso - respondí.

Mina suspiró. - Está bien, de acuerdo. Pero te lo advierto, voy a dejar que la respuesta vuele por un momento. Eventualmente, vas a contarme que sucedió en Grove.

Me parece justo. Ella me había dado una salida y no estaba haciendo ninguna pregunta. Cuando estuviera preparada, se merecía una explicación.

El teléfono en su regazo comenzó a cantar Circus de Britney Spears. Era el tema de Mina.

Miró al teléfono, y luego a mí. - Es tu mamá.

Estaba preparada para esto. - Contesta. Actúa como si no tuvieras idea.

Mina sonrío. Le encantaba la idea de poder mentir. Era ridículo, pero amaba cómo la hacía sentir.

- ¿Hola?

Estuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Mi mamá probablemente estaba hablando a mil por minuto.

- Así que, espere está perdida? ¿Ha hablado con ella? - Mina me lanza un guiño. Era buena en esto.

- Oh, guau. No, no ha llamado ni nada. ¿Debo intentar llamarla? Puedo ver si atiende mis llamadas y me dice dónde está.

Era realmente buena. Diablos, casi creo que no tenía idea de que yo había dejado Grove.

- ¿Apagado? Auch. ¿Quién se cabreó en sus cereales? - Cubrí mi boca con mi mano en asombro. Ella acababa de decir cabreó mientras hablaba con mi madre.

- Extraño, Sra. Moni, pero no, no me ha llamado. Esperaba que lo hiciera, pero no he sabido nada todavía. Le dejaré saber si lo hace.

Mi madre odiaba Cuando Mina la llamaba Sra. Moni. En realidad, mi madre odiaba a Mina. Esta llamada la debe estar molestando sobremanera.

- Debo colgar, Sra. Moni. Lo siento, pero mi salvavidas está aquí y es delicioso, ¿Sabe? La llamo si me entero de algo - susurró y luego colgó su teléfono. Lo chequeó dos veces para asegurarse de que había colgado antes de sonreírme. - Vamos, dilo. Hice un gran trabajo en esa llamada.

Si no estuviera tan entumecida por dentro, me hubiera reído. - Sí, estuviste increíble. Nunca estaré segura si me estás diciendo la verdad de nuevo, porque eso fue completamente creíble. Estoy casi convencida de que no me has visto o escuchado de mí.

Mina río tontamente y se recostó en su silla. Lo que sea, eres la única persona en la tierra que lee a través de mis mentiras. Prefiero llamarlo actuación. Creo que debería mudarme a Hollywood. Sería genial en la pantalla grande. O solo en un programa de la CW es una cadena estadounidense de televisión ooooooh. Podría aparecer en Crónicas Vampirizas y seducir a Damon fuera de su enamoramiento por Elena. Luego, podría hacer una de esas escenas de desnudo que tanto le gustan hacer a él.

Cerré mis ojos mientras ella seguía hablando sobre un desnudo Damon y lo increíble que luciría en la televisión.

-/-/-/-

**SEIYA**

Tres días y nada. Ni siquiera su madre pudo encontrarla. Estaba vacío. Nada importaba ya. No quería salir de la cama. La única cosa que me mantenía en pie era la esperanza de que tal vez hoy llamara. Quizás hoy la encontraría.

No podía dormir. Cada noche yacía en mi cama mirando al techo, repasando todas las cosas desconsideradas que le había hecho. Ella había sido condenadamente dulce, también. No la merecía, pero ella me quería. A mí. A nadie más. Incluso después de que la llamé una distracción, me perdonó. Cuando necesitó a alguien que la escuchara y abrazara, yo la empujé lejos para ayudar a Serena mientras vomitaba. También me había perdonado por eso. Diablos, todo lo que ella había hecho este mes era perdonarme por mi estupidez. No estaba seguro de si podré concentrarme lo suficiente la próxima semana, cuando tenga que ir a Florida para la primera semana de prácticas. ¿Cómo podría dejar Grove sin saber si Rei estaba bien, sin poder abrazarla y decirle cuánto lo sentía? ¿Cómo podría irme sin ser capaz de decirle que estaba enamorado de ella?

Tomando lo primero que estaba al alcance de mi mano, un portarretratos cualquiera, lo lancé a través de la habitación y rugí de frustración. Lo que sea para poder liberar el miedo, dolor, y el sofocante sentimiento de pérdida revolviéndose dentro de mí.

- Has hecho un hoyo en el yeso. Tu mamá no va a estar muy contenta con eso, supongo - dijo Darien arrastrando las palabras, mientras me giraba y lo miraba de pie en la puerta observándome.

- Como si me importara un carajo - gruñí enojado.

Darien se encogió de hombros. - Solo digo que tal vez quieras golpear tu puño sobre paredes de concreto ya que no puedes romperlas. Pero, de nuevo, necesitas esas manos funcionando para la próxima semana. Florida va a necesitar a su elegido chico de oro si quieren tener alguna oportunidad de ganar el fondo Tide en algún momento de los siguientes cuatro años.

Sabía que intentaba distraer mi mente de Rei, pero era inútil. No estaba de humor para discutir sobre la ayuda financiera del fútbol universitario con él. En este momento, me importaba una mierda quién ganara qué. Solo quería que Rei volviera. Bajé en el sofá detrás de mí para sentarme, y dejé que mi cabeza se apoyara en el negro cuero.

- Debo encontrarla, Darien - el tono desesperado de mi voz no me pasó desapercibido.

- Lo haremos. Sólo nos tomará algo de tiempo. La chica no quiere ser encontrada. Es inteligente. Cubrió todas sus huellas.

No podía haber cubierto todo. Alguien tenía que haberla ayudado. Pero, ¿Quién?

- No puede haber desaparecido así cómo así. No es como si Grove tuviera algún maldito taxi para parar. Diablos, ni siquiera puede llamar uno, porque no existen. Hay al menos cincuenta kilómetros hasta la estación de bus más cercana. ALGUIEN tuvo que haberla ayudado. Esa es la pista faltante.

Darien se sentó en el sofá frente a mí. - Su mamá llamó a esa amiga suya de la playa, ¿Cierto?

Asentí, cerrando mis ojos. Había conocido a Mina. No había forma que hubiera dejado todo tan rápidamente para venir a Grove a recoger a Rei. No había forma. Incluso si ella lo hubiera querido, no habría podido lograrlo.

- Ella no ha oído nada de Rei. Su mamá dijo que estaba segura. Habló con Mina ella misma y la chica no tiene idea. Tampoco estaba realmente preocupada por eso.

Darien frunció su ceño. - ¿A su amiga no le importó que estuviera desaparecida?

- No conoces a Mina. Está interesada en chicos y fiestas. Esas son sus preocupaciones. Pasé una comida entera tratando de mantener sus manos lejos de mi pene. Créeme. La chica es poco profunda.

- Sólo porque es una chica fiestera no quiere decir que no sea leal a sus amigas. Tú estuviste cuánto tiempo con ella, ¿Una comida? No creo que sea tiempo suficiente para juzgar las lealtades de una persona. Te molestó, pero Rei no parece ser una chica que soportaría a alguien que no tuviera buenas cualidades. Es condenadamente precavida. Si llama a Mina amiga, entonces hay cosas de Mina que no sabes.

Darien tenía un punto.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón. - Me puse de pie y tomé mi teléfono. Ahora tenía el número de la mamá de Rei en marcación rápida.

- ¿A quién llamas? - preguntó Darien, mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas.

- A la mamá de Rei. Necesito el número de Mina.

Darien asintió - Ahora estás pensando.

Después de conseguir el número de Mina, y asegurarle a la mamá de Rei que la llamaría si descubría algo, colgué rápidamente y marqué el número que me dio.

- ¿Hola? - Una brillante y alegre voz contestó después del tercer tono.

- Mina? Habla Seiya Chiba contesté.

- Oooooh, bueno, ¿No es una sorpresa? No recuerdo haberte dado mi número, Seiya Chiba. ¿Me extrañas tanto que te tomaste la molestia de conseguirlo? - susurró. Darien estaba equivocado acerca de esto. Ya estaba asqueado. Ahora la chica tenía mi teléfono y la oportunidad de molestarme todo lo que quisiera.

- Uh, sí, bien, esperaba que pudieras ayudarme...

- Lo que quieras, estoy segura que puedo complacerte. Soy muy talentosa con mis manos... y boca

Ella no sabía cómo reconocer una pista. Estaba seguro de eso.

- ¿Has hablado con Rei recientemente? ¿Te ha llamado? Sé que su mamá te llamó y no sabes nada, pero estoy desesperado. Necesito encontrarla. Si hay algo que sepas por favor, por favor dímelo. La necesito. Por favor. - Dejé de suplicar y recé porque esta llamada telefónica no haya sido en vano.

- Uh, guau. Um, ¿Qué diablos sucedió entre ustedes dos? Es decir, su mamá llamó y estaba preocupada, y creí que tal vez Rei había huido por culpa de su papá o algo así. He estado esperando que me llame, pero no lo ha hecho aún. ¿Es tu culpa? ¿La lastimaste?

El pequeño rayo de esperanza que había tenido, se había extinguido. Sabía que Rei no había huido hacia Mina. Además, era imposible. ¿Quién la habría llevado hacia Mina? Esta chica de verdad no tenía idea.

- Necesito hablar con ella. Necesito verla. Si te llama, o tienes idea de dónde pueda estar, ¿Podrías, por favor, llamarme? Te pagaré por las molestias, sólo déjame saber si tienes alguna idea. No la estoy buscando por su madre, lo estoy haciendo por mí. Solamente por mí.

- Deeeee acuerdo, Seiya Chiba. Te puedo asegurar que te dejaré saber si surge algo. Pero, diablos, tengo curiosidad ahora. ¿La pequeña Rei Banana finalmente se acostó con algún chico? Espero que sí, porque la chica estaba camino a caducarse.

Agarrando mi teléfono con fuerza, intenté controlar la necesidad de insultarla. La única razón es que no podía quemar este puente.

- Sólo llámame si sabes algo, ¿De acuerdo? - repetí.

- Seguro, sexy. Pero, mientras, podrías visitarme. Me haría muy feliz. Me estoy quedando en los condominios Kiva Dunes en West Beach. Unidad 103. Mi habitación es la más alejada en la esquina, mirando directamente al agua en vez de mirar a la piscina. - La rechacé mientras ella arrastraba las palabras. La chica no tenía ni idea.

- No, gracias. Sólo dime si sabes algo. Gracias. - Terminé la llamada antes de que ella pudiera decirme lo feliz que podría hacerme.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Darien.

No sabe nada. Tu suposición de que ella pudiera tener cualidades que valieran la pena, estaba fuera de rumbo.

- Huh - fue su única respuesta.

* * *

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**Bueno chicas hasta aqui le dejo el día de hoy...**

**Como las tenia abandonadas decidi subirles unos cuantos capitulos.**

**Si puedo mañana les termino la historia.**

**Les invito a que se den una vuelta por una historia de mi autoria llamada "Reencarnacion: El amor más allá de la muerte". Gracias**

**Saludos. Beshitos.**

**P/D: Les dejo un adelanto de la proxima serie... ;-D**


	22. Capitulo 21

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 21

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

** REI**

La música pulsaba frente a mi ventana y los extraños que no conocía, llenaban el área de la sala de los apartamentos cada vez más fuerte. Creería que por tratarse de un condominio la gente de las otras unidades se quejarían. Pero, aparentemente, esto era un centro de fiesta. Los altavoces en la piscina explotaban música para bailar. Podía oír el mismo ruido yendo por mi cabeza. El lugar entero estaba alocado. No era un gran edificio. Tenía, al menos 30 unidades y, según Mina, todos eran utilizados por sus propietarios. No eran alquilados. Cerré las cortinas para darme un poco de privacidad. Tres personas diferentes ya habían llamado a mi puerta. Después del segundo golpe, dejé de atender. Tipos borrachos con chicas igualmente borrachas, buscando un lugar para tener desagradables, sin protección y enfermamente infestadas relaciones sexuales. Temblando ante el pensamiento, fui al baño privado al lado de mi habitación. Estaba agradecida por esa pequeña área de paz.

- Abre esta puerta ahora mismo, Rei - gritó Mina mientras golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación. Genial, ya estaba borracha y me iba a forzar a la fiesta. Suspirando, me dirigí a abrir la puerta y terminar con esto. Sólo quería un largo baño caliente.

Abriendo de un tirón la puerta, empecé a decirle que no estaba interesada cuando me interrumpió pasándome de largo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. La cerró con seguro y se giró para mirarme.

- ¿Qué DEMONIOS le hiciste a Seiya Chiba? - demandó con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

No quería hablar de Seiya.

- Te dije que no quiero hablar sobre él.

- Bueno, vas a tener qué, porque acabo de exponer mi trasero por ti mientras el chico me rogó y suplicó que lo llame si oía algo sobre ti o si tenía alguna idea de donde podrías estar.

¿Había llamado a Mina?

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Justo ahora? ¿Te llamó? - pregunté confundida.

- SI, me llamó. Sexy acento sureño y todo. Te digo, era lamentable. LA-MEN-TA-BLE. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Puedes darme lecciones? Porque, chica, debiste haber sacudido su mundo.

Hundiéndome sobre la cama detrás de mí, subí la mirada hacia ella y sacudí mi cabeza. ¿Por qué me llamaría? Él tenía a Serena ahora. ¿No podía simplemente ser feliz? ¿Por qué iba a estar rogándole a Mina por ayuda? Por el amor de Serena. Esa era la única cosa que tenía algún sentido.

- ¿Qué dijo exactamente? - pregunté.

Mina apoyó una mano en su cadera y negó con la cabeza.

- Oh no. Tú no consigues hacer las preguntas primero. Yo las hago. Yo pregunto y tú respondes. Entonces, y sólo entonces, te diré lo que se dijo entre nosotros.

Demonios.

- Por favor, no me hagas hacer esto. No quiero hablar sobre él.

- No más súplicas. He tenido mi cuota de la noche, muchas gracias. Ahora, habla.

Sólo pensar en él me puso ansiosa. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hablar de él? Poniéndome de pie, empecé a caminar frente a la cama. Podía hacer esto. Quería saber qué le dijo a Mina y qué le había dicho ella porque, si a Mina se le escapó algo, necesitaba hacer maletas y marcharme. No quería que mi mamá o Serena se aparecieran aquí.

- He estado enamorada de Seiya Chiba desde que era una niña. Él ha estado enamorado de Serena por el mismo tiempo. Rompieron hace unos siete meses porque ella se enamoró de su primo, Darien. No me preguntes por qué, porque no puedo entenderlo. Seiya es perfecto. Darien es... bueno, Darien es un bárbaro... pero él esta locamente enamorado de Serena.

- Espera, ¿Estos dos chicos están enamorados de Serena? - preguntó Mina.

- Sip. Siempre lo han estado - contesté, luego respiré hondo antes de continuar. - Pensé que una vez que Seiya tuviera tiempo para superar a Serena, entonces yo intervendría y haría un movimiento. Tratar de llamar su atención. - La lastimada y dolorosa risa que se me escapó rayaba en un sollozo. Odié mi debilidad cuando mencioné su nombre.

- Hice toda esta cosa del cambio de imagen con la esperanza de atraer a Seiya. De todos modos, estaba bien dejar el pasado para mí, dejar de lucir como un ratón. Lo hice porque quería ser una chica que pudiera llamar la atención de Seiya. Y funcionó. Me notó. Pero no fue suficiente. - Por favor, Dios, haz que eso sea suficiente para ella. No quería hablar más sobre esto.

- Está bien, así que si eso no fue suficiente, entonces ¿Por qué el chico me pedía que lo ayudara a encontrarte? Porque por la forma en que sonaba, conseguiste mucho más de lo que piensas - aseguró Mina.

Iba a tener que contárselo todo o terminaría asumiendo la cosa equivocada y le diría a él dónde estaba.

Estoy seguro que lo hizo. Porque cuando Serena quiere algo, Seiya moverá montañas para dárselo.

- Ella está con Darien, ¿Cierto? - preguntó Mina.

Girándome para que las lágrimas que picaban en mis ojos estuvieran ocultas, negué con la cabeza.

- No. Darien la engañó. Estaba realmente sorprendida porque él está tan completamente enamorado de ella, pero ella tenía pruebas. Tan pronto como se enteró, corrió hacia Seiya. Me dejó como si estuviera en llamas y la dejó correr directamente a sus brazos. - Sorbiéndome la nariz, sequé las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar antes de mirar de vuelta a Mina.

- ¿Quieres decir que él está desesperado por encontrarte porque a Serena le molesta que te fueras?

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

- Maldición - murmuró Mina, y luego una enfadada mueca vino a su rostro. - Voy a golpear su carita bonita.

- Mina, no. No culpes a Serena. Nada de esto es su culpa. No puede controlar el hecho de que Seiya la ama. Fueron una pareja durante tres años. Él es su lugar seguro.

- Esto apesta. Lo sabes, ¿Cierto? - El disgusto en su rostro casi me hizo sonreír. Casi.

- Sí, lo hace. Pero entré en esto. Tomé una oportunidad. - Encogiéndome de hombros, me acerqué para sentarme a su lado en la cama. - Ambas sabemos que era el momento de comenzar a tomar riesgos. Me he caído y quemado, pero aprendí de ello.

Mina envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y atrajo mi cabeza contra su hombro.

- Ah, maldición. Esto apesta. - suspiró. - No le diré nada. Rogó y suplicó que lo llamara si escuchaba de ti o si pensaba en algún lugar en donde pudieras estar. Dijo que "necesitaba" encontrarte. Me equivoque con su tono ansioso. Me imaginé que lo habías envuelto alrededor de tu dedo y te habías enojado con él y lo dejaste tambaleándose. No me di cuenta que estaba tratando de aliviar algo de la culpa de otra chica. Ella puede ser tu prima, pero no soy su fan. Sólo digo.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un rato. Finalmente, me incorporé.

- Gracias por mentir. Tengo plena confianza en tus habilidades de actuación.

Mina sonrió.

- ¿Así que quieres huir a Los Ángeles conmigo? Podríamos sacudir esa ciudad. Tú y yo.

Una verdadera risa logró salir y yo negué con la cabeza.

- No justo ahora. Tal vez algún día, pronto.

- Sal de aquí y diviértete. Olvida todo. Toma una de mis bebidas tropicales. Tengo una que hago con ron de coco que es para morirse.

No estaba lista.

- ¿Dame unos días más?

- Claro, cariño.

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**SEIYA**

_Seiya siempre fue el chico Chiba por el que vale la pena luchar._

_Él es el especial._

Volví a leer la última línea por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez. Hice las maletas y me dirigí a Florida. Había pasado más de una semana, y nada de Rei. Ninguna señal de ella. Ningún mensaje. Su teléfono todavía iba directamente al correo de voz. Ella había llamado a su madre de nuevo para registrarse, pero el número era desconocido y no había sido capaz de rastrearlo. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba viva. Esa pequeña cantidad de conocimiento me impidió perder la cabeza. Vivía por esas llamadas de su madre contándome lo que Rei había dicho. Era mi única conexión con ella y, aunque no era un fan de sus padres, estaba empezando a tener un extraño tipo de afecto por su madre loca. Ella amaba a Rei, incluso si apestaba demostrándoselo. La mujer era definitivamente controladora, pero Rei estaba haciendo un número de ella ahora mismo, y estaba dispuesto a apostar que la relación cambiaría para mejor y para siempre.

Doblando la nota que Rei le había dejado a Sere, los pliegues desgastados donde la había abierto y leído y luego doblado de nuevo, me la metí en el bolsillo. No iba a ninguna parte sin ella. Tenerla cerca de mí me recordaba cuando la encontré, podía solucionar esto. Ella lo había entendido mal y era mi culpa. Si hubiera abierto los ojos y darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de la chica, esto no habría pasado. Desafortunadamente, Rei no lo sabía. Pensaba que aún amaba a Sere.

- Seiya, ¿Estás listo? - llamó mi papá desde el recibidor. No estaba listo. No quería dejar Grove. ¿Y si ella regresaba y yo no estaba? Además, ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que voy a concentrarme lo suficiente para lanzar una pelota de fútbol? Esta semana sería un desastre.

- Ya voy, papá - grité de regreso. Tomé mi teléfono, así podría ver de nuevo la foto que Sere me había enviado de nuestro viaje a las montañas. Rei había estado caminando por las rocas hacia la cascada en Cheaha, y Sere había tomado una foto mientras ella miraba hacia atrás, riendo. Era la única foto que tenía de ella. La había impreso y enmarcado para poder mantenerla junto a mi cama. Algunas noches, mirándola fijamente, era la única cosa que me permitió seguir. Puse el teléfono en mi bolsillo. Tenía mí nota y mi foto. Eso tendría que sacarme a través de los próximos días.

Cuando llegué a la base de la escalera, Diamante estaba de pie en el recibidor, hablando con mi papá. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y algo se sentía apagado. Había algo que me faltaba.

- ¿Diamante?

Él arrastró sus pies.

- Hola Seiya, yo, uh, olvidé que te marchabas hoy.

Yo no había estado en una fiesta, o en cualquier otro lugar para el caso, desde que Rei me dejó.

- Sí, la práctica está iniciando.

- He venido a pedirte algo, pero puede esperar hasta que regreses.

- Estás aquí ahora, bien podrías preguntar. - Dios lo ayude si me preguntaba si Rei estaba disponible. Me gustaría romperle su maldito cuello.

- Uh, es sobre Rei... - empezó.

Miré hacia mi papá.

- Puedes darnos un segundo, papá?

Frunciendo el ceño, mi padre asintió y tomó una de mis maletas antes de salir.

- ¿Qué pasa con Rei? - pregunté, asegurándome de que escuchara la advertencia en mis palabras.

Diamante suspiró.

- No estoy seguro de cómo preguntar esto... - comenzó.

- Yo escogería cuidadosamente mis palabras, hermano - contesté.

Asintió. - Sí, estoy recibiendo eso fuerte y claro. - Aclarando su garganta, movió sus pies de nuevo. - ¿Tú, uh, la amas? A Rei, quiero decir.

El hecho de que había sentido la necesidad de aclarar que estaba preguntando sobre Rei me enojó. No me gustaba que la compararan con Serena. Ella era mucho más de lo que había tenido con Serena. No había comparación.

- Sí. - solté.

- Quiero decir, ¿La amas más que...?

- No lo digas, joder - gruñí. Ese era un acantilado por el que Diamante no quería caer. Los ojos de Diamante se abrieron con sorpresa.

- De acuerdo. Lo entiendo. - Retrocedió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme? ¿Averiguar si Rei estaba disponible? ¿Sabes que ella me dejo, no? Nadie puede encontrarla.

Diamante tragó con dificultad y sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

- Uh, no, quiero decir que escuché algo. No estaba seguro.

- Me tengo que ir, si eso es todo lo que necesitabas.

Diamante se giró y salió hacia la puerta principal.

- Buena suerte en Florida. Yo, uh, nos vemos cuando vuelvas. Esperando oír hablar de eso. El resto de nosotros vamos a tener que vivir a través de ti y Darien ahora. Desde que nuestros días de fútbol se acabaron.

Su voz seguía siendo tensa, pero podría decir que estaba tratando de calmarme. Si fuera un buen amigo, me disculparía. Justo ahora, no podía. Lo haría la próxima vez que lo viera. Deslizando la mano en mi bolsillo, rocé la carta de Rei suavemente entre mis dedos. Tenía que encontrarla.


	23. Capitulo 22

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 22

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**REI**

Mis pecas estaban empeorando. El protector solar no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto. Claro, mi piel no estaba roja, pero mis pecas se estaban bronceando. No es algo que quería, pero aún así es una buena terapia. Acostada aquí en mí área segura de sombra, me hace sentir como si me estuviera escondiendo del mundo. Me estaba ocultando de todos los que tenían el poder de hacerme daño. Lástima que era una cosa pasajera. Tendría que salir al final del mes y regresar a Alpharetta y mi madre. No quiero pensar en eso. Frente a ella, después de esconderme durante más de un mes, sería difícil.

Siguió tratando de hacerme hablar con Seiya. Siempre terminaba cortándole el teléfono. Pensé que finalmente se detendría. Tal vez cuando recibamos la invitación de la boda de Serena en unos pocos años por fin dejará de lado sus esperanzas de que Seiya Chiba estaba interesado en mí. Mi estómago dolió y luché contra la sensación enferma que los pensamientos me instigaban.

- ¿Rei? - Una voz familiar interrumpió mis pensamientos y miré alrededor para encontrar a Diamante de pie detrás de la silla en la cual Mina descansa. Ella no estaba aquí hoy. Se fue a derrochar dinero en comprar zapatos.

- ¿Diamante? - Respondí sorprendida. No esperaba verlo de nuevo.

- Oye, uh, lo siento por venir pero no pude localizarte por teléfono en estos días.

Oh. Trató de llamarme. Eso me sorprendió - Está bien. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Bajó la mirada a la silla a mi lado y pensó en ello un minuto antes de caminar alrededor y tomó asiento. Debe tener la intención de quedarse un rato.

- Entonces, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Diamante no se recostó en la silla, se sentó al borde frente a mí, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Su cabeza estaba bajo la sombra de la sombrilla y la expresión seria en su rostro me preocupaba. Si se trataba de Seiya, no estaba preparada para eso.

- Tú, uhm, ¿Te estás divirtiendo? - preguntó.

- Sí, pero tengo la sensación de que no condujiste simplemente una hora y media para preguntarme si me estaba divirtiendo.

Diamante rió y negó con la cabeza - No, no lo hice.

- No lo creí.

- Se trata de Seiya.

- No importa. Calla, Diamante. Me retracto. No quiero saber lo que tienes para decir - alcancé mi bolso y comencé a ponerme de pie. - Si quieres visitarme, hablar del tiempo y probar una de las bebidas tropicales de Mina, eres más que bienvenido. Pero no voy a hablar de Seiya.

- Espera. No te vayas - suplicó, poniéndose de pie conmigo.

- ¿Vas a ignorar mis deseos? - pregunté.

Sus hombros se hundieron y negó con la cabeza - No. No voy a tocar el tema.

Sentada de nuevo, puse mi bolso a mi lado nuevamente, y metí la mano dentro para tomar una barra de granola. Agarré una extra y se la di a Diamante, quien también volvió a sentarse.

- Aquí tienes una barra de granola.

Extendió la mano hacia esta y me dio una sonrisa débil. - Gracias.

Nos sentamos en silencio y comimos nuestras barras de granola. Una vez terminada la mía, me volví a mirarlo. Su cara era de preocupación y casi le pregunto si Seiya estaba bien. El temor de que Seiya pueda estar herido o enfermo batallaba con el temor de que Diamante me dijera algo que no pudiera manejar.

- Así que, ¿Cuándo te vas a la universidad? - pregunté, tratando de

pensar en otra cosa que no sea Seiya.

- El próximo mes ¿Y tú?

Odiaba tener que admitirle esto a alguien. Sin embargo, era el momento en el que me enfrentaba a los hechos. - No estoy segura. Tuve un cambio de planes debido a la repentina falta de dinero de mi padre. Así que iré a la universidad local los siguientes dos años. Tengo que averiguar que hacer después, pero tengo tiempo, mucho de él. - La amargura de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta se asentó en mi boca.

- Guau, lo siento, Rei. Siempre te imaginé yendo a una liga Ivy o algo así.

- Nop, no yo. - Me había estado preocupando por otras cosas que mi educación. Mala jugada.

- ¿Has hablado con Sere? - preguntó.

- No quiero hablar de ella tampoco, si no te importa. Y la respuesta es no.

Estaba decidido a hablar de Seiya conmigo. ¿Quería saber si era seguro invitarme a salir? Seguramente, no quería dar otro intento desorganizado. Yo había sido una horrible cita.

- Darien no la engañó - soltó rápidamente.

¿Por qué esa noticia dolía? ¿Por qué diablos me importaba que Seiya hubiera sido ignorado una vez más por debajo de Darien? Si Darien no la había engañado entonces Sere estaba todavía con él. Ella estaba locamente enamorada de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No debería importarme que Seiya esté solo. No debería importarme que obtuviera lo que se merecía. No debería.

Eso no importa. Si no es este momento, habrá un siguiente y un siguiente y un siguiente y cada vez. Seiya irá corriendo de vuelta a ella, esperanzado, esperando, rompiendo su corazón y el mío en el proceso.

- Mejor tampoco hablemos de Darien, está bien. En realidad no hablemos de nadie de Grove, excepto tú - respondí con un tono severo del cual me sentía culpable por utilizar. Diamante no era más que agradable.

- Solo pensé que te gustaría saberlo - respondió removiéndose en

su asiento.

- No importa. Cerré esa puerta. O más bien se cerró de golpe en mí cara y me fui después de añadir un candado.

- Sabes, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen - comenzó él y levanté mi mano para detenerlo.

- Para. No sé porque estás aquí. Pero si Seiya te llevo a esto o Serena, te pido como amiga que lo dejes.

Diamante dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio - Nadie sabe dónde estás. Guardé tu secreto. Así como lo prometí. Solo pensé que podría venir a explicar un par de cosas por ellos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué explicar algo por ellos? Si no me equivoco, tú estabas interesado en mí y Seiya llegó y se abalanzó y me llevó lejos de tu alcance. ¿Estoy equivocada acerca de eso?

Diamante dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada y negó con la cabeza - No, tienes razón.

- Está bien, entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí tratando de ayudar a Seiya a aclarar las cosas?

- Porque es mi amigo respondió Y tú también.

Era un chico adorable. Bendigan su corazón, no tenía ni idea en lo que se estaba metiendo. Esto no se puede solucionar.

- Bueno, entonces necesitas mejores amigos - murmuré.

- Seiya nunca fue detrás de ninguna chica que creyera que sus amigos podrían estar interesados. Cuando actuó de la manera que lo hizo contigo, no me gustó, pero sabía que algo era diferente. Debiste haberle llegado de una manera que nadie más lo hizo porque no estaba actuando como él.

- Yo era un medio para volver a Serena - respondí con amargura.

- Tal vez al principio lo eras, Rei. Lo pensé también en un punto. Ahora sé que eso cambio. Se convirtió en algo más.

- No lo suficiente. Lo que sea en lo que se convirtió, no fue suficiente. Nadie será capaz de competir con ella. - Las lágrimas atascadas en mi garganta simplemente me molestaron. No iba a llorar de nuevo.

- No hay competencia - dijo en voz baja y me negué a llorar delante de él.

- Solo vete, Diamante, por favor. - Giré mi cabeza lejos de él y cerré mis ojos. Tras un minuto de silencio, le oí levantarse y marcharse.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mi rostro mientras las palabras: _"No hay competencia"_ se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**SEIYA**

No había estado en casa a la hora que Darien me llamó. Me pidió que me reuniera con él abajo en el bar para una partida de billar. He tratado de decirle que sólo quería tomar una ducha de agua caliente, dos Tylenol y meterme a la cama. Me dolía el cuerpo. ¿Cómo diablos no quería acurrucarse y dormir también? Además, ¿Qué pasa con Serena? ¿No quería ir a verla?

En el estacionamiento de grava, busqué por la camioneta de Darien, Lo encontré por el otro extremo del edificio. El Jeep de Diamante estaba justo al lado. Tenía que disculparme con él de todos modos. Salí de mí camioneta y me dirigí a la puerta. Era una noche tranquila, pero entonces no vino mucha gente al bar un miércoles. De jueves a domingo eran los días de más trabajo aquí. Solo había estado un par de veces con Darien, pero había pasado por el lugar varias veces, sabía qué noches tenían el aparcamiento lleno.

- Bueno, si no es mi sobrino favorito - gritó tía Setsuna detrás de la barra.

Asentí con la cabeza en dirección a ella. - Hola, tía Setsuna.

- ¿Quieres una cerveza? Puedo decirte que probablemente la necesitarás.

¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Empecé a decirle que no, y entonces pensé que si no podía tomar una ducha caliente y analgésicos, una cerveza era la siguiente mejor opción. - Sí, gracias.

- Ve con los muchachos. Te están esperando. Te llevaré una cerveza en apenas un segundo.

- Sí, señora - le contesté.

- Te dije que no me llames señora. Me hace sonar como la madre de alguien - bromeó y me dio un guiño.

Ella realmente era una persona especial.

Me dirigí a Darien, que se apoyaba en el borde de una mesa de billar con los tobillos cruzados y un jarro escarchado de cerveza en la mano. Era la expresión en su rostro la que me advirtió que esto no se trataba de un encuentro amistoso. Yo estaba aquí por un propósito. Deslizando mi mano en mi bolsillo, sostuve la carta de Rei entre mis dedos. Recordando sus palabras me ayudó a tranquilizarme. Si se trataba de una mala noticia, necesitaba un recordatorio de que ella estaba allí y que me amaba.

- ¿Qué pasa, Darien? - exigí al momento en el que estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

- Tengo algunas respuestas para ti que vas a querer. Pero tienes que permanecer calmado mientras consigues esas respuestas.

Mi corazón se aceleró y me congelé. - ¿Rei?

Darien asintió - Si, Rei.

- ¿Sabes dónde está?

- Sí, lo sé. Pero esa no es mi historia para contar - Darien giró su cabeza y seguí su mirada hacia Diamante parado a unos metros de nosotros. -Sigue D, antes de que lo pierda.

Diamante dirigió su mirada de mí hacia Darien y puede ver el miedo en

sus ojos.

- ¿Qué sabes? - me dirigí hacia él, dispuesto a sacudirlo hasta que me dijera lo que sabía.

La mano de Darien se cerró sobre mi hombro y me detuvo. - No vas a obtener sus respuestas si lo lastimas - se volvió hacia Diamante. - Diamante, dile. Te lo dije, no voy a dejar que rasgue tus pelotas.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y la sangre hervía en mis venas. La idea de que Diamante tenga algo que ver en la desaparición de Rei estaba haciendo que se me haga difícil tomar tranquilas respiraciones estables.

- Es mejor que hagas esto rápido, D, porque va a explotar en un segundo y estoy adolorido como la mierda de esta semana. Realmente no quiero tener que detener esto - instó Darien.

- Está bien, sí. Um, bueno, verás Seiya, recibí una llamada de Rei.

- ¿Por qué demonios te está llamando? - pregunté, dando otro paso hacia Diamante que retrocedió un paso.

- A la mierda con eso D - gruñó Darien mientras su mano se tensó en mi hombro.

- No. Antes. Me llamo antes. El día en que Sere pensó que Darien la había engañado. Me llamó ese día y me dijo que necesitaba un favor. Me dijo que no podía quedarse más aquí y que necesitaba mi ayuda. La recogí…

- ¿Dónde está? - bramé y dando un paso más en su camino. Las dos manos de Darien se cerraron sobre mis hombros.

- Tranquilo, hermano - advirtió.

- Señor ten piedad de este muchacho. Bebe la cerveza y relájate. La muchacha está a salvo y si dejaras que el chico hable, descubrirás dónde se encuentra. - la tía Setsuna se paró frente a mí empujando un jarro de cerveza en mi mano. - Toma, sujeta esto. De esta manera solo puedes golpearlo con un puño.

- Vamos, mamá. Lo tengo bajo control - dijo Darien detrás de mí.

- Mmm, no lo parece. Pero espero que tengas razón. No voy a pagar ninguna reparación si se pelean aquí - respondió ella.

Dejando la cerveza en el borde de la mesa de billar, no aparté mis ojos de Diamante. Él sabía dónde estaba ella. Él SABÍA dónde estaba.

- La llevé al bloque de apartamentos de su amiga en la playa.

Ella no estaba allí. Había llamado a Mina... espera. ¿Él la había llevado allí?

- ¿Has visto a Mina? ¿Realmente entró al apartamento? - pregunté, con la esperanza de que había sido engañado por esa estúpida amiga de ella.

- Sí, llevé sus maletas a la puerta. Mina salió chillando y toda contenta de verla. Luego regresé - comentó Diamante.

Las palabras que dijo enviaron una llamarada de furia posesiva. Me salí del agarre de Darien y me acerqué amenazante hacia Diamante - ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Volviste?

- No tan rápido. No ha terminado. No lo jodas ahora - gruñó Darien, enganchando sus brazos en los míos desde atrás y jalándome hacia atrás.

Diamante se limpió la frente nerviosamente y tragó saliva. - Escucha hombre, no lo sabía. Creí que te habías ido. No sabía cómo te sentías con respecto a Rei. El sábado, cuando fui a tu casa para hablar contigo sobre Rei fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que había cometido un gran error al ayudarla a escapar. Así que volví. Iba a arreglarlo. Ella no me escuchaba. Demonios, ni siquiera podía decir tu nombre.

- ¿Estaba allí? ¿Cuándo fuiste? - retrocedí. Necesitaba saber. Tenía que llegar a ella.

- Está ahí. En el bloque de apartamentos. La unidad de apartamentos 103. Kiva Dunes - gritó y empezó a correr hacia la puerta.

Entonces, las palabras de la conversación con Mina regresaron a mi mente.

_Mientras tanto, puedes venir a visitarme. Te haría muy feliz. Me voy a quedar en el bloque de apartamentos Kiva Dunes en West Beach. Unidad 103. Mi habitación está en la esquina mirando directamente al agua en lugar de las ventanas que dan a la piscina._ - La perra loca no estaba tan loca después de todo. Apostaría mi culo que la habitación era de Rei. Mina estaba tratando de decirme sin delatar a Rei. Darien estaba en lo cierto. Rei era cuidadosa de a quien dejaba acercarse. Mina era una tremenda mentirosa, sin embargo. Le había creído totalmente. La rubia tonta realmente me confundió.

Llegué a la puerta de mi camioneta y me di cuenta que mis manos estaban temblando. Sabía dónde estaba Rei. E iba a recuperarla.


	24. Capitulo 23

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 23

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**REI**

No podía quedarme en esta habitación ni una noche más. Por supuesto, tampoco quería salir a ese salvaje desorden. Antes de que esto fuera demasiado lejos, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia la ventana para escapar. No quería que nadie se pusiera cómodo en mi cama mientras yo estaba fuera. No creo que alguien intentara entrar por la ventana. Había permanecido encerrada por dos semanas. Ahora todos sabían que mi habitación estaba fuera de límites.

Asegurándome de que nadie viera mi escapada, fui hacia el agua. Solo daría una larga caminata para estirar mis piernas y respirar el aire limpio del océano y luego volvería a esconderme. Tal vez no estaría tan inquieta esta noche. Comenzando a trotar, aparté al fondo de mi mente todos esos recuerdos que suelen asaltarme cuando dejo caer mis defensas. Me imaginé huyendo lejos de todo eso. Dejándolo en el pasado mientras mí cabello volaba detrás de mí. Lágrimas silenciosas caían por mi rostro

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

** SEIYA**

Este lugar era como una casa de fraternidad. No me gustaba eso. No me gustaba nada. Comencé a tocar la puerta cuando la música palpitó a través de las finas paredes. Algunas chicas en bikinis se inclinaron sobre la barandilla del segundo piso y gritaron lo que querían hacerme si simplemente subía. Negando con la cabeza, me dirigí hacia el cuarto de la esquina que daba al mar.

Un chico tenía a una chica presionada contra la pared del edificio y yo estaba más que seguro de que tenían sexo. Esta mierda había rodeado a Rei por dos semanas. Mataría a Diamante cuando regresara a casa. Ella podía hacer esto. Tenía que ganármela de nuevo. Si me ponía todo cavernícola, ella lucharía contra mí.

Al doblar la esquina la ventana que daba al océano me saludó. Miré las otras ventanas de esta unidad y todas daban a la piscina. Esta tenía que ser la habitación de Rei. Toqué y esperé pero no hubo nada más que silencio. Las luces estaban apagadas.

¿Realmente podría estar en algún lugar de ese salvaje montón de gente? Me agaché y pensé que debía revisar y ver si la ventana estaba cerrada. No lo estaba. Nada inteligente, Rei. ¿No sabía que no debía dejar las ventanas sin cerrar? Cualquiera podría haber entrado. No quería pensar en ello. Debía concentrarme.

Empujando la ventana para abrirla, entré en la habitación y el dulce olor de su perfume llenó la habitación. Mina me había dirigido directamente hacia Rei, pero yo no noté las señales. La habitación estaba vacía. Eché un vistazo a la puerta y noté que estaba cerrada. Así que, ella escapó por la ventana. No se encontraba en esta fiesta.

Regresaría. Solo tenía que esperar. Estaba cerca. Sentándome en la cama, me estiré y tomé una almohada. Sosteniéndola contra mi nariz, inhalé. Dios, extrañaba este olor. Enterrando mi cara en su aroma, me senté mira

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**REI **

Las lágrimas se habían secado en mi rostro mientras volvía al condominio. Había corrido por más de una hora. Mis pulmones ardían y mis piernas probablemente se sentirían como gelatina mañana. No estaba muy en forma, así que esto dolería.

Abriendo mi ventana, entré para encontrarme con alguien sentado en mi cama, en la oscuridad. Naturalmente, grité

- Rei, soy yo. - Las manos de Seiya estaban en mis brazos

Instantáneamente. Seiya… Seiya estaba aquí.

Me quedé congelada, intentado decidir si me había desmayado por correr y esto era un sueño.

- No quería asustarte. Lo siento. - Las palabras "lo siento" me sacaron de mi estupor brumoso y me sacudí de su agarre y alejándome rápidamente de él, hacia la puerta.

- Rei, por favor no. Por favor, escúchame. No me dejes fuera. No tienes idea…

- ¿No tengo idea? ¿Yo? Sí, tengo una idea. Quiero que te vayas. ¿Me entiendes? VETE. Yo. No. Quiero. Verte - gritaba, pero sabía que nadie me escucharía por sobre el ruido de afuera.

- Rei, por favor. - Me suplicó Seiya y caminó hacia mí vacilantemente. Cerré los ojos y crucé mis brazos protectoramente sobre mi pecho. Odiaba como el sonido suplicante de su voz me tiraba hacia él.

- Si alguna vez sentiste aunque sea una pizca de algo por mí, te irás y me dejarás seguir adelante - susurré con fuerza.

Cuando no respondió, me dividí entre la alegría de que se marchaba, porque eso significaba que sintió algo por mí, sin importar cuán pequeño fuera, el alivio de que no estaría aquí para presenciar cómo me derrumbaba en el suelo, y la agonía porque verlo me destrozaba.

Escuché el ligero sonido de papel y abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver a Seiya en el mismo lugar mirando a una desgastada carta en sus manos. Comenzó a leer:

_"Cometí el error de abrirle mi corazón a alguien que claramente nunca_

_podría sentir lo mismo por mí. Sabía que Seiya te amaba. Lo he sabido_

_desde que éramos niños. Pensé que, quizás, atraer solo su atención por un corto periodo de tiempo seria suficiente. No lo fue."_

Sentí como si mi pecho fuera a explotar. Tenía la carta que le dejé a Serena. Oh, por Dios.

Él levantó la mirada del papel y me miró directamente con dolor en sus ojos y también algo mas… - Amé a Serena una vez. Fue mi amor de la infancia. Ella era todo lo que conocía, pero cuando me dejó, no lloré. Cuando te fuiste, lloré como un bebé.

Dejé de respirar mientras él bajaba la mirada de nuevo al papel en sus manos.

_"He crecido con dos padres que ni una sola vez pensaron en mí para las decisiones que tomaron. Mis sentimientos no eran algo que les preocupara y tal vez eso es mi culpa porque nunca lo dije. Sólo empujé el dolor y la ira dentro de mí. Quería ser fuerte porque sabía que ellos eran débiles. Estoy cansada de ser fuerte. Estoy cansada de ser la segunda mejor. Necesito a alguien que me ame"_ - dejó de leer y me miró fijamente una vez más. - No deberías nunca y quiero decir, nunca, ser la segunda opción de nadie. Cualquiera que no te vea como el increíble regalo que eres, es un ciego bastardo.

Volvió a bajar los ojos al papel y comenzó a leer nuevamente.

_"Permanecer en Grove no es una opción posible para mí. Me permití esperar demasiado. He estado rota demasiadas veces. No puedo estar en un lugar cerca de… alguien que eventualmente me destruirá"_ - sus ojos azules se levantaron para encontrarse con los míos, y las lágrimas que brillaban en ellos me dejaron sin aliento. - Si te pierdo por ser el estúpido ciego que he sido, entonces voy a ser el único que se destruyó.

Siguió leyendo:

_"Tuviste al chico Chiba correcto todo el tiempo. No lo des por hecho esta vez. Él te ama de una manera en la que espero algún día inspirar en alguien. Daría el mundo por ti. Cuando tienes a alguien así de especial, de increíble que te ama, no lo dejas ir. Esta es tu segunda oportunidad de atesorar lo que has tenido toda tu vida. Seiya siempre fue el chico Chiba por el que valía la pena luchar. Él es especial."- _Seiya dobló lentamente el papel y lo frotó con su pulgar como si fuera algo precioso y luego lo guardó de regreso en su bolsillo.

- Serena no tenía al chico Chiba correcto. Lo sé porque ahora entiendo realmente cómo se siente el amor. Del tipo que te consume. El amor que tiene el poder de romperte. Tiene el poder de completarte. Cuando leí esta carta, estaba en la sala de Serena, luego de arreglar las cosas entre ella y Darien, que era todo lo que quería hacer, no más. Ellos pertenecen juntos. Siempre se han pertenecido. Ahora lo entiendo. No porque ella lo eligió a él, sino porque tú me elegiste a mí. Antes de ti, estaba perdido. Pensé que Serena era lo que se suponía que iba a ser mí vida. Dejar ir la zona de comodidad que nuestra relación representaba fue difícil. Entonces llegaste a mi vida como una luz estallando en medio de la oscuridad. Hiciste que todo tuviera sentido - dio un paso más cerca de mí y luché contra la urgencia de lanzarme a sus brazos.

- Rei. Pienso en ti cada minuto de cada día. Cuando estoy contigo, mi mundo está completo. Cuando te toco, entiendo el sentido de mi vida. Cuando te perdí, quedé completamente destrozado. Soy. Tuyo.

Una lágrima rodó por mi rostro y cayó por mi barbilla. No era suficiente. Esta vez necesitaba más.

Seiya tomó mi mano y me atrajo más hacia él. Quería derretirme en sus brazos, pero no podía.

- Te amo, Rei. Te amo tanto. Todo en ti. La forma en que tus labios se curvan cuando sonríes, la peca justo debajo de tu perfecto pequeño trasero, la forma en que tu risa envía una descarga de calidez a través de mis venas, cómo tu tacto me enciende. Te amo y pasaré el resto de mi vida asegurándome de que sepas que eres mi número uno. Siempre serás mí número uno.

Eso era. Eso fue suficiente. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.


	25. Capitulo 24

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 24

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

Crazy Girl de The Eli Young Band me despertó de un sueño muy bueno. Estirándome, sentí los brazos de Seiya apretándose a mí alrededor.

- Crazy Girl, ¿Sabes que te amo? - La canción siguió sonando y me giré para mirar a Seiya tomando mi teléfono.

- ¿Por qué mi teléfono está encendido y por qué estás cantando una canción country? Le pregunté aturdida mientras él miraba la pantalla y luego bajaba la mirada a la mía.

- Es tu mamá. Habla con ella o se preocupará.

Lo miré boquiabierta. -¿Mi mamá? Pero...

- Anoche tomé el teléfono de tu bolso y lo encendí. Encontrarte tenía a mi adrenalina bombeando, luego calmarme me fue difícil. Cambié tu tono a una canción que me recuerda a ti. - Bajó su boca a la mía y cantó: - ¿Te he dicho últimamente, que te amo como un loco, nena? - A la vez que mi timbre del teléfono. No podía enfadarme con él mientras hacía algo como esto. Seiya cantando en plena mañana era jodidamente dulce.

Incluso si fuera su culpa que mi mamá me llamara.

Suspirando, le quité el teléfono y respondí: - Hola, mamá.

- Oh, Rei, encendiste tu teléfono de nuevo. Me alegra. ¿Significa que volverás a casa? Me muero por verte.

- No, no volveré a casa. Al menos, no todavía - Me encontré con la inquisidora mirada de Seiya preguntándome qué iba a hacer. No estaba muy segura de si sería bienvenida a la casa de tía Ikuko después de haber escapado de esa manera. - En realidad, no sé lo que haré.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Es por culpa de Seiya? Le puedo decir que...

- Mamá, no se trata de Seiya - le contesté, alcanzándolo y pasé la mano por su cabello desordenado. - Él es perfecto. Simplemente no sé aún cómo terminaré mi verano.

Seiya frunció el ceño y sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor como si fuera a desaparecer en el aire.

- Espera, ¿Acabas de decir que Seiya es perfecto? Pensé que estabas enojada con él. Quiero decir, estoy de acuerdo contigo, es un chico encantador. Hemos hablado mucho las últimas dos semanas y creo que realmente te ama. El chico ha estado tan preocupado. Me llamó todo el tiempo para ver si sabía algo de ti. Cada vez que llamaste, lo llamé de inmediato y le conté que te encontrabas bien. Oh, no. No quise decirte eso. No te enfades conmigo, cariño. Él estaba muy preocupado.

Sonreí hacia él. - Puede ser muy persuasivo. Lo entiendo.

- Es buen partido, Rei. Es de familia rica e irá a la universidad de Florida, también. Me sorprendí cuando me contó que consiguió una beca por el fútbol. Eso es perfecto.

- No, mamá, no lo es. Papá no podrá ayudarme. - Decirlo nunca fue más fácil.

- Tonterías. Sí, te ayudará. La pensión alimenticia que me da cada mes ayudará a pagar los gastos. Además, venderé la casa y compraré una más pequeña. Esta es demasiada grande para mi sola.

- Mamá, no, te encanta la casa y no creo que entiendas cuánto costarán los libros y los gastos de manutención...

- No soy idiota, Rei. Investigué durante todo este tiempo. Todavía recibes tu correo y tuve que pagar algunos honorarios más, pero conseguí pagar el primer trimestre. Me estoy conteniendo para comprar cosas para tu dormitorio hasta que llegues a casa, quiero que me ayudes.

- Rei, ¿Qué pasa? - Seiya se sentó rápidamente y me levantó en sus brazos.

- ¿Es ese Seiya? ¿Estás de nuevo en Grove? - preguntó mi madre, mientras yo daba unas palmaditas silenciosas en el pecho de Seiya para calmarlo. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas escuchando a mi madre y él entró en pánico.

- Sí, es Seiya. Él, uh, me encontró anoche - le contesté al teléfono mientras sonreía a Seiya, quien me observaba precavidamente con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Te encontró? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo te encontró?

- He estado con Mina todo el tiempo. Ella me cubrió y honestamente, no tengo ni idea de cómo me encontró, a menos que... - Me detuve antes de que terminara ese pensamiento. No quería tener que explicar todo esto a mi madre y ella quería saber. Yo estaba bastante segura de quién me delató. Diamante era el único en Grove que sabía a donde huí.

- Oye, mamá, te llamo más tarde. Tengo que resolver algunas cosas hoy, pero te llamaré pronto. Déjame hablar con Seiya, de acuerdo, y gracias, te amo.

- También te amo, Rei.

Desconecté el teléfono y lo puse a mi lado antes de arrastrarme encima de él. - Así que, ¿Cómo le sacaste a Diamante mi paradero? ¿Y aún está vivo?

Seiya rió y me movió para que yo quedara a horcajadas sobre él.

- Sí, sigue respirando. En realidad, lo dejé completamente ileso. Salí corriendo de allí tan rápido como tuve tu ubicación, ni siquiera dije adiós.

- Bueno, ahora dime cómo lo conseguiste - contesté, pasando mis manos por su pecho desnudo. Extrañé tocarlo.

- Sólo me lo dijo - dijo en un susurro ronco. Su atención se centró en mis manos mientras trazaba círculos alrededor de sus pectorales muy firmes.

- Sintió culpa, supongo - murmuré antes de inclinarme para darle un beso en la contusión sobre sus costillas. - ¿Esos feos jugadores de fútbol te han hecho daño? - musité, dejando un rastro de besos a través de su abdomen y de vuelta a su pecho.

- Aja, te puedo mostrar otros lugares que me duelen mucho - suspiró, pasando las manos por mi espalda para acariciar mi trasero.

- Umm, bien, sólo déjame terminar besando estos golpes y seguiré con los otros luego – susurré.

- Por favor, tómate tu tiempo - gruñó, deslizando sus manos dentro de mis bragas.

- Todavía no me has contestado cómo conseguiste sacarle mi lugar de escondite a Diamante - le recordé mientras me deslizaba por su cuerpo para poder besarlo justo debajo de su ombligo.

- Oh, bebé. - Se arqueó hacia mí, luego tomó una respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Quién es Diamante? - preguntó en voz baja y profunda.

Levanté mis ojos para encontrarme con su mirada fascinada.

- ¿Recuerdas a Diamante? Tu amigo que te contó de mí. - Le recordé, antes de lamer suavemente la piel justo encima de su bóxer.

- Oh, joder - gimió, enredando sus manos en mi cabello.

Decidí dejar pasar el asunto de Diamante. Me divertía mucho ver al chico que amaba venirse en mis brazos. Deslizando un dedo por la cinturilla de su bóxer, me incliné hacia él y le susurré al oído: - ¿Hay moretones allí que necesiten mis cuidados?

- Oh, sí, muchísimos - gruñó.

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**SEIYA**

- Papá - dije como saludo cuando toqué la puerta de su oficina y entré. Mi padre estaba sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio de caoba que mandaron traer de algún sitio al que él y mamá visitaron. No recordaba los detalles.

- Seiya - respondió, levantando la mirada de los papeles sobre su escritorio.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica?

- Bien. Aprenderé mucho este año. Ser una camiseta roja fue una decisión inteligente. - Papá asintió.

- Darien tuvo una buena semana, también. Lo están entrenando en la línea ofensiva. - Me volvía loco que nunca preguntará sobre su otro hijo.

El que ignoraba. El que nunca reclamó.

Papá frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar sus papeles. - Eso es bueno. Tu primo siempre ha sobresalido como un receptor.

- ¿Te refieres a mi hermano? Darien no es mi primo. Él es mí

hermano. - Nunca obligué a mi papá a hacerle frente a esto. Estuve tan enojado con Darien por salir con Serena cuando todo esto salió, que no dije nada. Si Darien no quería lidiar con esto, entonces yo pensé ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Pero no era justo. La farsa que mi padre vivía no era justo.

Se aclaró la garganta, se quitó las gafas y se recostó en su silla para nivelar su mirada en mí.

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? ¿De esto se trata?

- Sí, lo es. Quiero hablar de eso. - No me quebré. Mantuve mi nivel de tono. Gritar no me llevaría a ninguna parte.

- Darien es biológicamente mío, sí. Pero no lo críe. No amé a su madre. Tu tío lo hizo. No yo. No veo a Darien como mi hijo. Mi sobrino, sí.

- Pero es tu hijo. Su padre murió cuando tenía seis años. Necesitó un padre durante doce años y no hiciste nada. Ni una sola vez cuidaste de él. Ni una sola vez le dijiste que estabas orgulloso de él. Ni una sola vez hiciste su vida más fácil. - Dejé que mi voz se elevara más y más.

- ¿Decirle que estaba orgulloso de él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser un perdedor? ¿Por llegar a la práctica de fútbol con resaca? ¿Pasar el rato en los bares? ¿De qué diablos se supone que debo estar orgulloso, eh? Por favor, dime eso.

Mis manos se volvieron puños y tomé una respiración profunda.

Estaba tan cerca de atacar a mi propio padre.

- Se quedó con la tía Setsuna, quien lo dejó en casa solo cuando era sólo un niño. Si no hubiera vivido en un parque de casas rodantes donde la gente trafica con drogas y Dios sabe qué más, tal vez él sería mejor. Pero no lo hizo. Cometió errores. Tuvo que aprender las cosas de la manera difícil. Tuvo que aprender todo de la manera difícil. Porque TÚ NO ESTABAS ALLÍ. - Apunté mi dedo hacia mi papá y gruñí. -Darien se enderezó. Obtuvo una beca de fútbol en la UNIVERSIDAD DE ALABAMA, por el amor de Dios. Encontró una manera de hacer dinero para poder comprarse una camioneta. Ama a su mamá y se hace cargo de ella, aunque ella no hizo nada para ganarse su ayuda. ¿Por qué? Porque la ama. Ella es todo lo que ha tenido. Él se hizo a sí mismo y se ha vuelto un buen hombre. Estoy muy orgulloso de llamarlo mi hermano cada vez que lo veo. Y TÚ NO HICISTE NADA. Ni una maldita cosa. Nada. - Terminé y me giré para salir de su oficina. No quiero quedarme aquí. No bajo este techo. No con él.

- Tienes razón - gritó la voz de mi padre detrás de mí y me detuvo y cerré los ojos con fuerza antes de volverme para mirarlo.

- No estuve allí. Dejé que se las arreglará por su cuenta. Tenía miedo de que tu madre lo supiera. Tenía miedo de que este pueblo lo supiera. No quería perder esta vida que había construido. Sin embargo, te equivocas en una cosa. Fui a ver cómo estaba. ¿Por qué crees que te escabullías para sacarlo de sus problemas o te quedabas con él cuando estaba solo? ¿Creías que eras bueno guardando el secreto? No lo eras. Cuando te ibas, yo te seguía. Los observé a ambos. Vi cómo le resolvías los problemas, lo sacaste de líos y te quedaste a su lado cuando estaba solo. Yo estuve siempre allí. Me sentí orgulloso de ti por estar ahí para él cuando yo no lo estaba. No estoy orgulloso de mí mismo, Seiya. Viviré con este remordimiento por el resto de mi vida. Sin embargo, me siento orgulloso de Darien. Se ha convertido en el hombre que siempre esperé que fuera. Es más duro debido a la vida que vivió. Él es más fuerte por los bordes, pero es un buen chico.

Mi padre se inclinó y abrió un cajón de su escritorio que siempre cerraba con llave y sacó un enorme bloc de notas y la colocó sobre la mesa.

- Adelante, echa un vistazo.

Me acerqué y abrí el bloc para ver fotos de Darien cuando era un bebé. Fotos de nosotros con nuestros cascos de fútbol cuando éramos niños. Cada página mostraba recuerdos de la vida de Darien. Cada artículo en el que él fue mencionado había sido cuidadosamente recortado y colocado en las páginas. Después fui a la última página, vi una foto de Darien practicando en el campo del estadio Bryant-Denny la semana pasada durante la práctica. Levantando la mirada, miré fijamente a mi padre y vi a un hombre que no sabía que existía.

- Fui a ver sus prácticas la semana pasada. Los dos me hicieron sentir orgulloso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de digerir todo esto, me dejé caer en la silla detrás de mí.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Si tienes todo esto, es porque lo quieres. Tienes que cuidarlo. ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto? Él te necesita, también.

- Me odia y no lo culpo - dijo mi padre, tomando la carpeta y colocándola de nuevo en el cajón.

- Claro que sí, te odia. Eres su padre y piensa que no le importas.

- Conoces a Darien. Mejor que nadie. ¿De verdad crees que me escucharía? ¿Qué me perdonaría?

- Papá, no tiene que perdonarte. No tienes por qué gustarle. Pero tiene que saber que lo amas. Que estás orgulloso de él. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírselo. Cómo lo maneje o lo tome no es lo importante. Lo que es importante es que lo sepa. Lo importante es que se lo digas.

Papá se sentó en su escritorio y ninguno de los dos habló. No había nada más que decir.


	26. Capitulo 25

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 25

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**REI **

Mi madre estaba sentada en el sofá de la tía Ikuko, bebiendo té, cuando Seiya y yo entramos en la sala de estar.

- ¿Mamá? Mi tía y mi tío me habían recibido de nuevo y me aseguraron que les alegraba que volviera a salvo. No conocían los detalles, pero entendían que tenía mucho que hacer con mis padres.

- Rei. - Me sonrió y luego le sonrió a Seiya. - Hola Seiya.

- Hola, Sra. Hino - respondió cortésmente.

- No sabía que vendrías de visita - dije, tratando de averiguar lo que ocurría.

- Hay papeles que debes firmar y pensé que podíamos hacer las compras para tu dormitorio - explicó.

Aún no le había contado a Seiya sobre Florida. Tenía miedo de que

mi madre estuviera siendo demasiado optimista y al final no funcionara.

- Oh, bueno, está bien - interrumpí, tratando de pensar cómo sacar a Seiya de aquí antes de que mamá dijera algo más acerca de la universidad.

- ¿Estaría bien si yo voy también? Rei me ayudó a escoger mis cosas para el dormitorio, así que es justo que yo le ayude con el suyo - Seiya arrastró las palabras en tono divertido mientras se sentó en el sillón de mi tío.

- Por supuesto. ¡Sería maravilloso! ¿No sería hermoso, Rei? - preguntó mi madre demasiado entusiasta.

¿Cómo saldría de esta?

- Mamá, tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo está bien antes de comprar cosas para el dormitorio. Quiero decir, todavía hay una posibilidad de que esto no funcione y que me quede en casa dos años e ir a la universidad comunitaria. ¿Y si la casa no se vende?

Seiya se incorporó desde su posición relajada y se inclinó hacia delante. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no funcionaría? Pensé que ya era un hecho. - Dirigió la pregunta a mi madre, como si no supiera de qué diablos hablaba ella.

- Seiya... - comencé, pero mi madre me interrumpió.

- Es Seiya - Me tranquilizó. - Rei, la casa se vendió. Tengo dinero suficiente como para pagar los cuatro años de tu educación y comprarme un apartamento de buen tamaño en la playa. Así que cuando te vayas y me dejes por Florida, me mudaré bastante cerca de mi hermana, para cuando necesite un poco de compañía.

Dijo Florida. ¿Pensará Seiya que yo lo perseguía? ¿Sofocándolo? Nerviosa, me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos. Él sonrió abiertamente y se levantó y se acercó a mí.

Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me tiró contra él e inclinó la cabeza para susurrarme al oído:

- ¿De verdad crees que estaría tan entusiasmado con la universidad si pensara que no estarías allí?

- Lo sabías. - Solté un suspiro de alivio.

- Sí, lo sabía. Y si por un segundo intentas echarte atrás de seguirme a Florida, yo personalmente te secuestraré y te llevaré allí conmigo - bromeó, y luego dejó un rastro de besos por mi cara hasta que su boca se cernió sobre la mía. - No te perderé de nuevo. Estás conmigo. Te quiero a mi lado. Siempre.

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**DARIEN**

Ayudé a Seiya a escaparse de práctica esta mañana, por una chica. No podía dejar de sonreír. Yo era el que normalmente se escapaba de los entrenamientos. Fue un buen cambio que él no asistiera. No podía imaginar por qué querría ir de compras con Rei y su mamá. Aquella mujer era dura. Por no mencionar que hablábamos de compras. ¿Quién va de compras con su hija? Por otra parte, Sere nunca me pidió que fuera de compras con ella. Si me lo pidiera, iría.

Corriendo por las gradas, desaceleré el ritmo. Este había sido mí recorrido número cien de arriba a abajo. Ya era hora de pesas. Cuando llegué a la parte baja, me sequé la frente con la toalla y tomé un largo trago de la botella de agua que en la parte baja de las gradas.

- Hola, Darien. - dijo una profunda voz familiar detrás de mí, no era una que me importaba. Dejando el agua, me colgué la toalla sobre el hombro y me di vuelta para enfrentar a Mamuro Chiba, mi tío/padre biológico.

- Seiya no está aquí - contesté y me dirigí hacia el campo.

- No vine para ver a Seiya. He venido a verte - dijo Mamuro y me detuve. ¿Yo? ¿Quería hablar conmigo? ¿Su pequeño secreto? Me giré.

- ¿Qué? - Fue la única respuesta que salió de mí. Me quedaría aquí a escuchar lo que tenía que decir, sólo por una única razón... Seiya.

- Yo, eh, vi tu práctica la semana pasada. Te veías bien allá afuera. - ¿Mi práctica? ¿De qué diablos hablaba? Tuve prácticas en Tuscaloosa. Seguramente, él no quiso decir eso.

- He venido a verte. Vas muy bien.

Dando un paso hacia él para que pudiera oírme gritarle, pregunté:

- ¿Fuiste a mi práctica en Bryant-Denny? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - El hombre ni siquiera fue al hospital cuando me rompí la clavícula en la liga de béisbol. No era exactamente activo en mi vida.

- Fui a ver a mis dos hijos en sus prácticas de la semana pasada.

Me quedé helado. Él me llamó su hijo. Comencé a sacudir la cabeza.

- No, no, no vuelvas a decir eso. Yo. No. Soy. Tú. Hijo.

Tenía que alejarme de este hombre. Él era el padre de Seiya, no quería hacerle daño. Pero, maldita sea, si volvía a llamarme hijo.

- Eres mi hijo. No te merezco, pero eres mío. Me puedes negar. Puedes odiarme y tienes todo el derecho.

- Maldita sea, claro que lo hago - grité.

- Eso no cambia el hecho, estoy orgulloso del hombre en que te has convertido. El hombre en que te has convertido, sin ninguna ayuda de mí parte.

Estaba tomando fuertes jadeos de aire. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué me hacía esto?

- ¿Orgulloso de mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque puedo jugar al fútbol? ¿Porque estoy jugando en tu alma mater? Porque eso es sólo una mierda.

Mamuro negó con la cabeza. - No, no lo estoy porque juegues en el mismo campo de fútbol que yo jugué alguna vez. Aunque, eso me hace sentir un poco orgulloso no lo puedo evitar. Pero este es sólo un breve momento en tu vida. El hombre que resultas ser es lo que me hace sentir orgulloso. Has hecho malas elecciones y tomaste el camino equivocado, pero también fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de ese camino y encontrar uno que te lleve a alguna parte en la vida. El mundo quería llamarte un perdedor, pero eras mucho más fuerte de lo que ellos pensaban. Te has defendido. Elegiste la vida que querías y luchaste por ella. Incluso cuando el resto del mundo no pensaba que harías algo de provecho. Demostraste que se equivocaban. Eso, hijo, es de lo que estoy orgulloso de ti.

Quería gritar con todos mis pulmones lo injusto que era el momento.

Necesité a este hombre cuando era pequeño y me encontraba asustado. ¿Pero ahora? No lo necesito ahora.

- Un hombre sabio me dijo una vez que no hace falta que me perdones. No hace falta que te guste. Pero necesitas saber que te quiero. Que estoy orgulloso de ti. Es todo lo que necesito decirte. Como lo manejes o lo tomes no es lo importante. Lo importante es que lo sepas. - Me hizo un gesto breve y las líneas de preocupación y expresión de derrota cuando se dio la vuelta para irse hizo que algo dentro de mi pecho se quemara. No lo entendía, no tenía por qué sentirlo. No ahora mismo.

- Mamuro - le grité a su forma en retirada. Se detuvo y se volvió para mirarme.

- ¿Sí, Darien?

Tragué nerviosamente, inseguro de cómo decir esto exactamente.

Porque sus palabras no hicieron esto mejor. No solucionaron el pasado.

- No sé qué hacer con esto aún. Nunca sabré que hacer con esto. - Me detuve cuando un recuerdo vino a mí, de Mamuro de pie en la valla durante uno de mis juegos en el instituto, como él bien había dicho de mi entrenador después de sacarme de un juego. Había perdido esa práctica porque mi mamá se enfermó de gripe y la lleve a Urgencias en Mobile. Al centro de salud más cercano.

Cuando llegué a la práctica, el entrenador me envió a las bancas. Cada vez que miré hacia la valla durante ese partido, Mamuro estuvo allí, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho como si estuviera montando guardia sobre algo o alguien.

- Ese partido, en el instituto cuando me castigaron por perder la práctica anterior. Yo fui relegado a la banca. Entonces, después de que el entrenador regresara de una discusión muy acalorada contigo, él me puso en el juego. - Me detuve y estudié su rostro y vi la respuesta en su expresión. - Le obligaste a que me metiera en el juego, ¿No?

Mamuro me dio una sonrisa triste. - No fue tu culpa tener que llevar a tu madre a ver a un médico. Fue una decisión injusta por parte del entrenador Madison, y yo le recordé lo imprudente que era dejar a su gran receptor en el banco.

Eso no corrigió todo lo malo. Pero me hizo saber que a veces, aunque yo no me diera cuenta, él estaba al pendiente de mí. Solamente que yo no lo sabía. Hubo otros casos en mi vida cuando las cosas parecían ir mal y luego todo estuvo bien sin ninguna explicación. ¿Fue siempre él?

- El entrenador no era un gran fan mío - contesté.

Mamuro levantó una ceja. - Bueno, no eras exactamente el chico más confiable en el equipo.

Dejé escapar una breve carcajada. - Jugué con resaca tan bien como lo hice sobrio.

La sonrisa en su rostro no era algo que yo estuviera acostumbrado a que fuera dirigida a mí.

- Probablemente lo hiciste. - Concordó.

Nos miramos el uno al otro como si tuviéramos miedo de que todo volviera a lo habitual en cuando él se fuera.

- Mira, hijo - aclaró la garganta- , o Darien, si es así como prefieres que te llame. Si quieres ir a comer algo alguna vez, o tomar una copa, o lo que sea... sólo llámame. Estaré allí.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse cuando no respondí. Antes de que llegue demasiado lejos, grité: - Puedes llamarme hijo, si así lo quieres.


	27. Epilogo

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Abbi Glines. Es el segundo libro de la Serie Chicos Vincent. Fue la segunda serie que leí de esta autora y me gusto. Bueno en realidad no encontré un libro de ella que no me guste ; D.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Nota de la autora: **

**A pedido de las chicas decidí dejar la historia con los personajes que venían, ósea, esto va a ser un Rei-Seiya principalmente y la pareja Serena- Darien seguirá siendo la misma de la primera adaptación. A las que deseen después les subo el Serena- Darien de esta historia. Intente cambiarla pero se perdía el hilo de la anterior. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Epílogo

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

**SEIYA**

_Cuatro años después… _

Ven aquí, hermosa - grité mientras abría mis brazos y Rei corría el campo hacía mí. Vestía su blusa azul de tirantes con el logo de los Cocodrilos de Florida en el frente. Sabía que atrás decía Chiba #10. La mandé a hacer para ella antes de mi primer juego de la temporada. Ella gritó y saltó a mis brazos.

- ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo lograste! - Repartió besos por todo mi rostro y disfruté de cada minuto mientras la sujetaba con mis manos, acunando su apretado trasero.

- Bueno, tuve algo de ayuda - bromeé.

Riéndose, pasó sus manos por mi cabello sudado y besó mi frente.

- Estoy asqueroso, bebé.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y bajó la mirada hacia mí, y una sonrisa apareció en sus carnosos, perfectos labios. - Sí, lo estás.

Algo le causó gracia, pero no tuve idea de qué. Parecía estar a punto de reírse de algo. Luego tomó mi rostro y presionó esos labios contra los míos y no me importó nada más. Sólo quería esto.

- Felicidades, hermanos - gritó la voz de Darien y abrí los ojos mientras Rei dejaba ir mi boca. La deslicé hacia abajo contra mi cuerpo mientras me giraba para ver a mi hermano caminando hacia mí con su uniforme rojo y blanco. Serena se encontraba a su lado vistiendo una camisa casi idéntica a la de Darien.

- Gracias, hombre. Jugaste bien. Esa atrapada al finar fue irreal. Tuve que mantenerme por los laterales.

Darien se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. - Les advertí que a pesar de que les hemos ganado durante los últimos tres años, el mejor mariscal que yo conocía comenzaría a jugar este año.

Serena soltó a Darien para abrazar a Rei. Era nuestro cuarto año en la Universidad de Florida. Serena y Rei hablaban varias veces a la semana. Darien y yo nos las arreglábamos para vernos en las vacaciones cuando volvíamos a casa. Darien incluso ha ido a la cena de navidad los últimos dos años. Cuando llamo a nuestro padre "Papá" antes de regresar a la escuela después de esas primeras vacaciones de invierno, pensé que papá se pondría a llorar.

No sé lo que ocurrió durante esa noche, pero lentamente Darien y papá habían encontrado maneras de remendar lo que estaba roto.

Darien tenía la intención de proponérsele a Serena durante el partido del campeonato universitario de este año. Los Cocodrilos de Florida contra la Marea Roja se enfrentarían una vez más esta temporada. Además de nosotros, ningún equipo había estado cerca de ganarle a su equipo. El plan era que nuestros padres vendrían, incluso la tía Setsuna , cuando el equipo de Alabama se enfrentara a los Cocodrilos en el campeonato. - ¿Te casarías conmigo, Serena Tsukino? - Aparecería en la enorme pantalla del marcador unos minutos después de que el juego terminara.

Tuve que escuchar durante horas los planes de Darien. Él quería que fuera perfecto.

Estiré mi brazo y tomé la mano izquierda de Rei para besar el diamante corte marqués que ahora descansaba en su dedo anular.

Nuestro compromiso, el mes pasado, no tuvo una enorme planificación, sólo lo anuncié en los noticieros de las diez. Después de haber ganado mi primer juego como el mariscal titular de Los Cocodrilos de Florida, me aseguré de que todos los medios compitieron por mi atención y fui directamente, esperé hasta que Rei hizo su camino hacia mí. El asistente de entrenador había guardado el anillo y me lo dio hasta que el juego terminó. Ella corrió a mis brazos como siempre lo hacía después de un partido, pero esta vez, en lugar de cargarla, me puse de rodillas. Nunca olvidaré la mirada en su rostro o la manera en que sonó cuando dijo: - Sí.

Ya no éramos yo, Darien y Sere contra el mundo.

Tenía a Rei y ella era la número uno en mi equipo.

Fin

* * *

**Bueno chicas hasta aqui ha llegado esta historia como veran aqui esta el epilogo que le faltaba a la primera parte. La otra serie que pensaba subir ya la estan haciendo asi que deje el proyecto.**

**He leido un par de libros, algunos ya estan y otros que me gustan mucho son un poco mas complicados de adaptar pero los voy a hacer. **

**Espero les haya gustado la historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto y les dejo una nueva propuesta, algo un poco mas elevado de tono. Si les gusta les adapto la trilogía.**

**Saludos y muchas gracias a todas la que pasaron...**

**Beshitos. ;-D**


End file.
